Blood Lust
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Haru frowned. "You could at least tell Haru your name desu!" She pouted. He turned back to see her pouting like a child. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Childish. "It doesn't matter, you won't be seeing me ever again." "But it's a small world," She said with a beaming smile, "I might met you again for all you know." The man frowned but obliged none the less. "Kyoya Hibari." READ
1. Chapter 1: Before

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 1: Before**

**(8 Years Ago)**

"Pitiful humans." He said in disgust as he looked down at the people rushing back and forth on the busy street.

The man had perched himself on the roof of a tall building. No one could see him but he could see everyone. "Their look is as pitiful as their taste." He muttered as he licked his lips.

His stomach growled and he cursed. He was hungry…but he wasn't hungry enough to want to taste something disgusting. He gazed down at the humans busily moving down the streets. He was irritated. "Their life is so simple," He said, "There's no point in having them alive if they die in such a short time."

He continued to watch with a blank face. Nothing interesting in such a boring town.

**Down Below With the Humans**

A young girl no more then seventeen had exited from the market with large bags of groceries. "Haru has to hurry or else she won't be able to finish everything on time!" She said as she raced down the streets.

The sun had already set and the lights of the town sparkled. The girl hurried but had knocked into someone. "Hahi! Sorry!" She said as she bowed, "Haru wasn't looking where she was going!"

The girl had finally looked up to see a scary male with several tattoos wrapped around his arms and neck. "Huh?" He said as he put his face closer to the girl's, "You think saying sorry is going to pay for this?"  
The male pointed to the stain from the cracked eggs on his leather jacket. "Do you know how much this jacket cost huh?" He asked angrily.

Haru shook her head. "Haru is really sorry! She'll pay for it!"  
The man sighed and then looked thoroughly at Haru and smirked. Haru felt a bad vibe coming from him and took a step back. "Pay with your body babe." He said as he inched closer to her."

Haru shook her head. "Sorry! Haru is in a hurry right now! Haru can give you money to reimburse you for getting your jacket messed up."  
The man shook his head. "That isn't going to work."

He took another step closer. Haru took a few steps back. She did not like where this was going. Haru looked around but everyone turned their heads away from them. Haru was frightened. She knew…no one would help a stranger. She didn't want have anything to do with this man. "Haru is in a real hurry desu, can't you let her go please?" She pleaded to the man.

The man clicked his tongue and caged her into the wall and his hands. "Not this time babe."  
Haru was truly scared. She shut her eyes tight waiting for him to do his vile intents on her. "_If there is a kama-sama out there watching Haru, please come and save Haru!"_ She screamed in her head.

**Up Above With the Unknown Man (Currently Unknown)**

The man had looked down to see a young woman in distress. He watched as the scene was played out and slowly had grown angry. No one had bothered to help the girl who showed multiple signs of being in trouble yet they all turned a blind eye on her. "Pathetic." He spat as he watched.

He didn't want to get involve but…if he didn't, then he would feel like the rest of the pitiful humans who had turned their backs on her as well. He sighed and cursed. "What a hassle." He said as he jumped down from such great height.

He landed a few feet away where no one was walking and casually strolled over to the man giving the girl a hard time. Haru looked up to see him walking over to her. He was wearing a black business suit and silky jet black hair. Haru let out a sigh of relief. The man turned to see what Haru was looking at and frowned. "Who are you?" He asked as he turned his full attention to the taller and well built male.

"Does it matter?" He asked irritated, "You're causing distress to this girl yet you have no self control to restrain yourself."  
The man was angry. "Who are you to her huh?" He asked as he took a step closer to the man with the cold eyes.

"I don't have any connections with this herbivore." He said bluntly.  
"Then stay out of this." The man said as he turned back to Haru but found her behind her savior.

The man cursed and slowly walked away. Haru let out a sigh and smiled brightly at the man. "Thank you for saving Haru!" She said, "Is there anything Haru can do to repay you?"

The man glared at Haru. "Learn how to defend yourself herbivore or another man like him will come after you again."  
Haru frowned. "You could at least tell Haru your name desu!" She pouted.

He turned back to see her pouting like a child. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Childish. "It doesn't matter, you won't be seeing me ever again."  
"But it's a small world," She said with a beaming smile, "I might met you again for all you know."

The man frowned but obliged none the less. "Kyoya Hibari." He said.

Haru extended her hand. "Haru Miura, thank you for saving Haru's life desu!" She said.

Hibari looked at her hand and firmly grasped it. He felt her warmth seep into his cold hands. "Hahi! You're hands are sure cold." Haru said, "How long have you been outside?"  
Hibari kept his mouth shut. Haru looked around and then down at her smashed groceries. "You want to get something to eat with Haru?" She asked.

Hibari put his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "I rather not, I don't want you to start having some sort of sick fantasies about me as we eat."  
Haru pouted. "Haru isn't like that!"  
Hibari turned around and smirked at her and then continued to walk away. "Haru hopes she can meet you again!" She called out to him as she waved her hand frantically at him.

Hibari didn't bother to turn around or even to raise his hand because he knew that he would never see her again…

_Or did he?_


	2. Chapter 2: It's a Small World

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter Two: It's A Small World**

**(8 Years Later)**

**Hibari's POV**

I don't age…I don't need to eat anything beside blood. But…I haven't been drinking any for the past 8 years. That girl…she some how made me feel odd about the way of vampires. Now, all I've been eating is human food while has been satisfying my stomach but lately hasn't been doing it. Every time I see a revealing vein or artery my mouth begins to water. I don't know where to start but the hunger pangs are horrifying. The night had slowly turned to day and the sun was rising. I loved the colors. I walked the empty streets and past company buildings with their shades drawn. He continued to walk as the sun rose and people began walking the sweets. He blended in perfectly without being remembered or out of place. Except when he saw her…the girl he had met 8 years ago…no longer a girl but more of a woman. Her hair was long and loose and she was wearing a white summer dress but a hang was hooked to her waist. Slowly, a well built male with spiked brown hair was smiling happily at her. For some reason my stopped heart ached. I felt like dying even though that much was impossible. The woman had spotted me and gave me a confused look and then a giant smile. "Hahi! Is that you Hibari-San?" She asked as she practically hopped over to me with that man clinging to his waist, "I told you it was a small world."  
I frowned. "Who are you?" I asked her trying to keep her remembering.

"Haru Miura desu! Remember? 8 years ago you saved Haru from a bad man?" She said trying to jog my memory.

But…I already knew. I kept my stoic expression. "I don't know what you're talking about." I answered her.

She looked utterly confused. The man clinging to her chuckled. "Haru, I think you got the wrong guy." He said.

Haru pouted. "You're name is Kyoya Hibari right?" She asked.

I looked at her and sighed. "No, that's not my name miss." I said, "And I rather you not go out to strangers and say that you know them when you really don't."  
I was turning pathetic. She became flustered as she nodded her head. "Haru didn't mean to offend you." She said sadly.

What I guessed was her boyfriend frowned and glared at me. I kept the blank face on and turned and walked away. What was wrong with me? I traveled the world yet I ended up coming back her wanting to see her. Why haven't I been drinking blood? I was angry. My blood was cold and so was the rest of my body. My stomach grumbled. I cursed but continued to walk nonetheless through the busy streets.

**Normal POV**

Rush hour had settled down and everyone was going home to their families to have dinner. The sun was setting and Hibari ended up in an unfamiliar neighborhood. He felt weak and his knees were just ready to give up. He was tired of living. Everyone he loved…had already died, there was no point in him still being here. But the woman's aroma was stronger then before. He licked his lips and his mouth watered at the thought of the sweet delicious blood. He shook his head. He would never see her again so what was the point. He groaned as his stomach rumbled and collapsed against the concrete wall. He closed his eyes and felt weak. Soon, he heard the clicking of shoes against pavement and he opened his eyes. There she was again, wearing her innocent white dress holding groceries. "We met again." Haru said with a small, "Are you alright?"  
"I'm perfectly fine." Hibari said as he slowly got up.

Haru sighed and extended a helping hand to him. "You don't seem that way Hibari-San." Haru said.

Hibari glared at her but it didn't make Haru waver. "Maybe Haru can finally repay you now with dinner." She said with a smile.

Hibari sighed and got up. "Just this once." He said stubbornly.

Haru smiled and continued walking to her home. "Can you walk?" She asked, "Haru will help you if you can't."  
"I can at least walk by myself, I don't need the help of some herbivore." Hibari said as he followed Haru.

There was an eerie silence. "Who was that man that was with you?" Hibari asked.

Haru looked at him confused and then nodded her head. "That was Yamamoto-San, he's Haru's friend."  
One of his brows rose. "Friend?" He said, "Didn't seem like just friends to me."  
"Hahi! Is Hibari-San jealous?"

Hibari snorted. "As if I'd be jealous of some other herbivore."  
Haru continued to stare at him. "You are Kyoya Hibari desu!" She said happily, "You haven't aged a bit since I last saw you!"  
Hibari continued walking. Haru smiled and followed. "Do you know where Haru lives?"

"No."

Haru looked at Hibari and frowned. "Are you alright?" Haru asked stepping in front of him, "You don't look well."  
Hibari glared at her. "You asked me that already woman, I'm fine."  
Haru pouted and touched his forehead and looked at his face. "Hahi! Hibari-San's face is so cold!" Haru exclaimed, "You're as white as a sheet!"

Hibari took her hand off his face. "I'm naturally cold and I don't usually stay out in the sunlight."  
"Just liked a vampire desu!" Haru said as a joke.

Hibari turned rigid and looked at her. Haru laughed awkwardly. "Haru was kidding!"  
Hibari relaxed a bit and they continued to Haru's home. "Hibari-San just watch some T.V. in the living room while Haru prepares dinner." She said as she tied up her hair, "Are there any foods that you don't like."  
Hibari shook his head. Haru smiled and headed to the kitchen with the groceries. His heart was racing and he could practically see the delicious vein pumping blood through her body. His stomach growl and he shut his eyes tight. He bit down hard on his lower lip enough to spill blood. He licked his cold blood which was not even close to subsiding his hunger. Sudden he could smell the sweet aroma of her blood. Hibari rushed to the kitchen to see Haru clutching her wounded finger. "Hahi! Haru accidently cut her finger." She said as she showed him the wound, "Nothing big though."  
He had lost all control of his body. He grabbed her hand and started to suck on her finger. Haru gasped and then shut her eyes tight to keep from looking. After a few seconds of taking a few licks of her blood, Hibari came to his senses. He looked up to see a befuddled and frightened Haru. He let go of her hand and shook his head. "I shouldn't have come here." He said as he backed away from her.

Haru gave him a confused look. Time had slowed down in the kitchen and a tense atmosphere at settled in. Haru let out a laugh. "Thank you Hibari-San." She said as she pointed to her finger, "Haru didn't think of licking the wound to keep it from getting infected desu."  
Hibari was utterly confused. "You're not afraid herbivore?" He asked.

Haru scratched her head a bit embarrassed. "Haru was sort of shocked when Hibari-San just came and started licking my finger," She admitted, "But Haru wouldn't be afraid of the person that saved her life."  
Hibari had tasted that in the small drops of her blood. Honest and…innocent sweet blood. He licked his lips. He wanted more. He shook his head as his eyes wandered to her revealed neck and collar bone. He couldn't stay the whole way through dinner. "I have to leave, I have important business to attend to." Hibari said as he headed to the door.

"Eh?" Haru said, "You can't stay until Haru even finished making dinner?"  
Hibari shook his head. Haru sighed but gave him a friendly smile nonetheless. "Then here!" Haru said as she scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Hibari.

Hibari looked at it and then back at her. "What is this for?" He asked.

Haru smiled. "It's my email and my phone number." She said, "Just incase you want to talk."  
Hibari frowned. He didn't want to be near this human yet…she was the one pulling him closer to her any way possible. "You do know that I won't bother to call or email you." Hibari said to see what she would say in reply.

Haru laughed. "You'll never know." She said, "If you get lonely or even bored, just give Haru a call and we'll have a chat."  
Hibari smirked and walked out of the door. "Good night!" Haru said as she waved him goodbye from the door, "Haru hopes she sees you again real soon!"

Hibari turned around and gave her a small wave and continued walking. "Who knows?" He whispered as he continued to walk the cold empty streets all alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Killer

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter 3: Killer**

Hibari had left in a hurry from Haru's house in fear of losing himself. He struggled to keep his composure and stumbled as he walked. Images of Haru's body filled his mind and man his mouth water. He clutched his shirt and was gasping for air. His breathing was ragged and fast. He stumbled and nearly fell in he hadn't caught himself. He leaned against the concrete wall and slid down to a squat. He tried to make his breathing normal but his brain wouldn't have it. Images of her revealed neck popped into his head and made him parched. He wanted more of her blood…just a little bit more but as his thoughts grew so did the fear. He was at his limit, even if he didn't like the taste of the tainted humans…he had to or else he'd go mad. As if Kama-Sama was granting him a wish, an averaged sized drunkard came stumbled over towards him. Hibari looked at the figure in disgust but could not restrain himself. His prey came closer and the man looked down at Hibari and made a snorting laughing noise…something similar like a dying animal. "What you doing on the ground?" The man slurred, "You sleepy?"

Hibari stood up and rushed the drunkard. Before the man could do anything to stop him, Hibari bit into the man's neck. The man let out a distorted scream and fainted. Hibari shut his eyes tight. Bitter thoughts filled his mind and the thoughts of Haru made him angry as he fed.

**The Next Morning**

Haru was preparing to work she had turned on her TV. A reporter was staring straight at the camera with a straight face. "In other news, late last night at a local neighborhood a middle age man was found killed and left on the sidewalk." The report stated, "The victim had all his blood taken out of him and his wife had reported him missing when he didn't return home from drinking last night."

Haru watched in curiosity as the reported continued to state what might had happened and the marks on the victim. "The victim also is said by the authorities to have some sort of bite mark in which all the blood was drawn from."

Haru was petrified. "That's horrible desu!" She said as she continued to get ready. The reporter went to one of the bystanders standing around the scene for more input. "Who or what do you think could have caused this?" The reporter asked a man.

"Vampire!" The man said who looked like a hippie.

"EDWARD CULLEN FOR THE WIN!" One girl screamed.

The report looked at the camera. "And there you have it, some people may think that the legendary Dracula is actually real."  
"Of course he is!" On man said in the back ground.

Haru turned off her TV and hurried out the door. "_Haru hopes that Hibari-San is alright."_ She thought as she hurried to her job.

**After Haru's Long Day of Work**

The days were getting shorter and the nights were getting longer…a perfect time for a night dweller. Haru looked at her watch and pouted. "It's only 6 and it's already dark desu!" She pouted.

She hated the dark even though it was calming…but she was afraid…of what lurked in the darkness. She pulled out her pepper spray and hurried home. As she reached her neighborhood she relaxed until, she heard footsteps behind her. Her body tensed and she readied her finger on the pepper spray but continued walking home nonetheless to make it less suspicious. The steps were closer and Haru quickened her pace and so did her pursuer. She was afraid and when she felt a hand on her shoulder she nearly jumped out her clothes and screamed. Tears were running down her cheeks and she had dropped her pepper spray. She looked up and was shocked to see Hibari looking at her confused. "I'm guessing I scared you?" He asked.

Haru hurried to wipe her tears. "Mou! Hibari-San you shouldn't do that to Haru! She nearly had a heart attack desu!"  
Hibari let go of her shoulder. "My bad." He said as he looked around as if someone was lurking in the darkness.

"Haru thought Hibari-San was the killer from this morning news." She said.

Hibari's body tensed up. "Killer?" He asked.

Haru nodded her head and gave him a confused look. "On the news this morning, they were talking about a man who had all his blood practically sucked out of him."

Hibari stayed quiet which worried Haru. "Hibari-San?" She called, "Are you okay?"  
Hibari gave her his usual poker face. "I'm fine."

Haru smiled in relief. Then a thought popped into her head. "What brought you here?" She asked.

Hibari was wondering that same question. Why had he come? He had seen Haru come out her work building and had followed her home…like a stalker. He shrugged and Haru laughed. "Well would you care to stay for dinner this time?" She asked.

Hibari shook his head. "I'm busy." He said.

Haru was disappointed but nodded her head in understanding. "Ja, then next time then!"  
Hibari nodded his head and walked away. When Hibari turned the corner he started to sprint. The adrenaline that pumped her blood was making him go crazy. He licked his lips. He was still hungry. He knew she was scared but he wanted her blood so much. Even if she would have let him have some of her blood, he wasn't sure if I'd be able to restrain himself from drinking too much. He punched the wall in frustration. His body screamed for blood and he felt pathetic for giving in. A woman wearing too much make up for her age was walking towards him with needle tip heels. A common stripper. "Hey honey, you looking for someone?" She asked seductively as she touched his chest.

Hibari growled but felt dizzy. She laughed and felt him up once more. "I like you…let's go to my place?" She asked.

Hibari couldn't handle it. Hibari bit down on the dyed blond and sucked her blood. She screamed. Hibari continued to drink until no more came out. He dropped the withered body and walked home. But before he could go any further a timid voice came from in front of him. "Hibari-San?" She asked with a shaking voice.


	4. Chapter 4: Lust

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter 4: Lust**

"Hibari-San?" She asked, "What are you doing."  
Hibari turned and licked his lips and stared down at the drain body of the woman. "Did you kill that man yesterday?" Haru asked.

Hibari was ashamed. He nodded his head and kept his eyes lowered to keep from looking at her. Haru sighed and shook her head. "The police will be here soon if someone reports her missing." She said, "Come with me."

Hibari was shocked when Haru grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. They had arrived at her house and she had shut the door and locked the door. She placed her hands on her hips and had a scowl on her face. "Explain!" She said, "Explain why you still look the same and what that was."  
Hibari ran his fingers though his hair. "A hassle," He sighed, "We should sit down this is a long story."  
Haru nodded and they went to the living room and Hibari began. "Well let's just say I'm not 27 anymore." He said.

"Haru could tell desu!" She pouted but let him continued nonetheless.

"Well since the 17XX I've been alive."

Haru was utterly shocked and nodded her head. "Well I was blooded when I was 27 and was bleeding to death from a battle fought between the two kingdoms of Japan."

"By who?" She asked.

Hibari sighed. "A man name Dino…he's still around some where in Italy I presume."  
Haru nodded and beckoned him to continue. "And as you can see, I am what you would call or refer me as a 'vampire' or a 'blood sucker'."  
"So you actually have to drink that much blood to survive?" Haru asked.

Hibari shook his head. "Not exactly…I haven't fed in a while…since I last met you."  
"HAHI! That was 8 years ago! What did you eat then?" She asked.

"Human food…it was satisfying for a while and then as the years pasted my cravings and hunger grew and your food could barely sustain my need."  
Haru played with her fingers. There was an awkward silence in the room. "Are you still hungry?" She asked.

Hibari turned to her already fearing this question. Involuntarily, his stomach growled. He nodded his head in response. Haru took in a deep breath and unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt so she could reveal her neck to him. "You can have some of Haru's then." She said, "Instead of feeding on everyone you see…you can eat Haru!"  
Hibari stood up furious. "Do you understand what you are saying?" He asked, "You're practically proving to the point that I am the carnivore and you are a herbivore."  
Haru frowned. "Well you can have some of my blood every day and as the days, your hunger should subside ne?"

Hibari nodded but frowned. He was worried and Haru noticed the looked on his face. Haru caressed his face gently and smiled. "Haru will be fine…just don't take to much ne?"  
Hibari looked down at her revealed neck and then at her eyes and nodded.

He leaned in and licked her neck. Chills ran down her back and she shut her eyes tight. "Are you afraid?" He asked looking up at her.

Haru laughed nervously. "More like nervous desu. Is this going to turn Haru into a vampire?"  
Hibari chuckled and shook his head. "I'm going to bite now."  
Haru nodded her head and braced herself for the pain. It was a sharp pinching feeling and Haru could feel the hot air of Hibari's breathing. She tried to keep from moaning but a little squeak had escaped and she covered her mouth and clutched his shirt tight.

**Hibari's POV**

I leaned in and her eyes were already shut tight. I bit into her and she drew in a breath sharply. As I drank her delicious sweet blood a small moan had escaped her lips. I wanted more but she was turning looked on the bridge of losing consciousness. I pulled back and looked at her to see her a bit confused and dizzy. "All done Hibari-San?" She asked with a weak smile.

I nodded my head. "I'll leave." I said as I stood up.

She grabbed the end of my shirt and shook her head. Barely able to speak. "Don't leave," She whispered, "Stay please."  
I sighed and nodded my head and sat next to her. I looked at her wound and licked it. She shuttered but didn't pull away. The wound shut and all was left was a small mark. Haru looked at me and she smiled. "Ne, Hibari-San lets watch TV?"  
I nodded my head and waited for her to turn on the TV. Hours had pasted of watching pointless television and the feeling of her leaning next to me grew heavier. I looked to my side where she was beside me to see her sleeping quietly. I watched in curiosity as she slept. I softly patted her head. "Thank you." I whispered as I picked her up and took her to what I could tell was her room.

It was a sky blue color and some stuff animals were lined up on her desk. Her covers looked warm and was soft to the touch. I pulled the covers off and placed her on her bed. I carefully pulled it back and silently left her room.

**Regular POV**

Around 4 in the morning Haru had woken up to a strange noise. She looked around in confusion wondering how she had end up in bed. She got out of her bed and quietly walked to the source of the noise. She took a deep breath and turned on the light of the living room to see Hibari just sitting there. Haru screamed and backed away tripping on a pile of magazines she had forgotten to move and landed on her bottom. "Hahi! What where you doing in the dark desu~?" Haru asked still on the floor.

Hibari looked over to her trying to keep him from going crazy. The first taste of her blood was the best…but it was like a drug. He needed more and he was done but…that's what all druggies say now don't they? "I'm hungry." He said.

Haru looked in confusion. "There's food in the fridge if you want something to eat."  
Hibari had come over to her and pushed her against the wall and kneeled down and bit down on her. Haru gasped and was to shock to stop him. He sucked furiously he growled as he ate. "Hi-Hibari-San." Haru said her voice shaking, "Stop."  
He couldn't. The urge to drinking was too strong. He needed to feed. But he didn't want to feed like this. Haru's trembling hand gently combed the hairs on the top of his jet black hair. "Hibari-San…this seems stupid but when you saved me when Haru was young she was happy." She whispered as he continued to drink, "No one would even look. They all turned their gazes away from her and pretended that Haru wasn't even there. Haru was scared and afraid. Haru was afraid of the truth of peoples real self. They wouldn't help a stranger."  
Hibari's drinking slowed. "But you did come Hibari-San you came for Haru though." She whispered, "And I'm really happy…so if you have to…drink as much blood from Haru as you need desu."  
Hibari was shocked. She was an interesting woman. She was giving him her body because a small gesture of help. He was angry and frustrated. He pulled his mouth away from her neck with a flustered blush across his face. "Don't give someone your body just because of something that small!" Hibari yelled.

Haru shook her head. "You never took Haru's offers to have dinner as a thank you but if instead you want Haru's blood, then Haru will give it to you."

Hibari growled in frustration and backed away from her. "I scare you."  
Haru crawled over to him sitting on the floor a few feet away from her. She placed her hands on her knees and smile. "Haru doesn't think your scary desu."  
"I'll hurt you."  
"Haru's been hurt many times physically and emotionally."

Hibari looked at her to see her giving him her special sunny smile. Hibari touched her cheek and leaned closer. Haru closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers. He liked the feelings of her lips and his together. Haru wrapped her hands around his head and played with his hair. His hands were wrapped around her waist as they kissed. When they had finally come up for air Haru was bright red and Hibari was already up on his feet. "Where are you going?" Haru asked as she tried her best to keep from fainting from lack of air.

"Getting something for you to eat." He said, "You might want to change your clothes."  
Haru looked down to see blood all over her shirt. She nodded and hurried to her room to change. When he heard the door shut he placed his hand in front of his face as a blush crept onto his face. A kiss like that had never happened to him. Sure he had kissed many women like that but the feeling of her and the other woman…was different. Haru had come out wearing shorts and a baggy shirt and sat down on the island. "What are you making desu?"  
"Food." He answered.

Haru pouted. "Haru knows its food! What kind of food!"

Hibari showed her the pan and she smiled. French toast was sizzling on the pan. "Haru can't wait!" She said.

They had a delicious breakfast and that morning someone had come to her house. "Hibari-San could you get the door?" Haru asked as she went to the hall room.

Hibari opened the door to see Yamamoto looking shocked. Yamamoto looked back at the front of the house to see if this was Haru's. "Um…where is Haru?" He asked.

"Miura-San is doing something right now." Hibari answered.

Yamamoto nodded his head and they just stood there. Hibari was blocking the entrance and Yamamoto was waiting. "Ne, Hibari-San who is at the door?" Haru asked as she came, "Yamamoto-Kun?"


	5. Chapter 5: Baseball

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter 5: Baseball**

"How come you're here Yamamoto-Kun?" Haru asked peeking from behind Hibari.

Yamamoto scratched his head. "I came to give you tickets to my game."

Haru smiled brightly. "Oh yeah! Haru can't wait desu!"

Yamamoto chuckled. "Good thing I brought two tickets for you."  
Haru nodded her head. "Oh! This is Hibari Kyoya. Hibari-San, this is Yamamoto Takeshi."  
"Yo." Yamamoto greeted.

"Hn." Was Hibari's respond as he walked back to the living room. "Would you like to come in?" Haru asked.

Yamamoto shook his head. "I need to go practice for the game."  
"Oh I see." Haru said a bit sadden, "Well Haru and Hibari-San will be rooting you on desu!"  
Yamamoto smiled and then looked at her neck. "Ne, Haru what happened to your neck?"  
Haru touched her neck and let out a yelp. She forgot about it and didn't think that Hibari had left it showing. "Haru has to go desu! Haru will be cheering you on!"  
Haru closed the door and hurried to the bathroom to patch up her neck. "Hibari-San BAKA!" Haru screamed, "Why didn't you tell Haru there was blood all crusted on her neck desu?"  
Hibari shrugged. "I thought you'd notice when you woke up."  
Haru screamed out in frustration and hurried to disinfect and patch up her neck. "You're coming with Haru to go to Yamamoto-Kun's baseball game!"  
"Says who?" Hibari challenged.

"Says the person who you just drank out of desu!"  
**At the Baseball Game**

Haru had changed into a baseball jersey with Yamamoto's name and number that was too big on her that covered most of her mid thigh length white shorts. She wore the team's baseball cap and her hair was tied up in a side ponytail. Haru jumped up and down on her seat. "Yamamoto-Kun you can do it!" Haru cheered when Yamamoto was up to bat.

Hibari for one was uninterested in the game. He just stared at the sweaty humans down playing the disgusting and dirty game. As time pasted, the players were all removed from the field to have it cleaned. The monitor on top was doing the kiss cam and many couples were kissing. Haru watched and thought it was adorable and romantic to see that. But sudden, her face was on the screen but not only hers…Hibari's as well. Haru tapped Hibari on the shoulder and pointed up at the screen. Hibari raised one brow not knowing what this was since it was his first time coming to a baseball game. "They want us to kiss desu!" Haru said her face flush red.

She waved her hands in front of her face. "We're not dating desu!" She said.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" The audience around them chanted.

"Haru already said that we're not dating desu!" Haru said.

But the crowd wouldn't have it. It was odd. Why would the crowd care so much if they kissed? Because they looked just adorable together. They looked like models and Haru looked like a cute little doll. "Come on kiss the girl!" One of the men said.

Haru looked over at Hibari for some sort of support. He was still intrigued about the screen. "Mou!" Haru pouted.

Haru leaned in and kissed Hibari on the cheek. "Happy desu?" She asked with her face beet red.

Just like that everyone returned to watching the game. Haru was blushing like mad and Hibari just kept watching the sport with little interest. In the end, Yamamoto's team won and his team was cheering. They had made it to the finals and everyone was cheering up and down. Haru was but not as much as everyone. She was still sitting in her seat but was smiling brightly. "Yamamoto-Kun made it to the championships desu!" Haru said happily, "Haru's so proud desu!"  
Hibari nodded his head as they walked out. "Do you want to grab something to eat?" Hibari asked out of the blue.

Haru thought it over and nodded her head. "Hai! Haru would loved to."


	6. Chapter 6: Delicious

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter 6: Delicious**

Haru was happy walking with Hibari but was a bit embarrassed because of the kiss she had given him. Haru was following closely behind Hibari. "Ne, Hibari-San where are you taking Haru?" He asked.

He stopped and turned his head to face her. "A secret."  
His face at that moment looked adorable. He had winked at her and turned and resumed walking. For the rest of the way Haru followed behind him. They had finally arrived at a small Italian restaurant which had dimmed lights and had a mature feeling atmosphere. There was a grand piano in the corner on a small stage enough to fit the piano and its pianist. Currently, there was a young silver haired lad playing a soothing and jazz like song. There weren't many people there and the bartender was making some sort of drink at the bar for a man sitting there. Hibari went to a table for two people at the corner near the back. A woman with long purple hair came over and took out a note pad to take down their order. "What can I get you two?"  
Haru wasn't sure since they didn't even get a menu. "The usual but for two this time." Hibari said, "Tequila on the side."  
The woman wrote it down and then pointed to Haru with the pen. "What would you like to drink honey?"  
"What do you have?" Haru asked.

"Alcohol." The woman answered.

Haru wasn't much of a drinker but she could drink a bit as a celebration. "Same as him then."  
The woman walked away. "You do know they had more then alcohol here right?" He asked.

Haru laughed awkwardly. "Actually Haru didn't desu."  
Hibari rolled his eyes and looked over at the pianist. "I come here often." He stated.

"Haru could tell."  
"Everyone here is a vampire."  
That had taken Haru by surprise. "Hahi really?" Haru said a tad to louder then she intended.

The vampire pianist had stopped momentarily but continued playing. Haru covered her lips with her hands to keep her voice lower. "Really?" She asked.

Hibari nodded. "Today…there is suppose to be a meeting with the vampire society."  
"Vampire society?"  
Hibari nodded his head. 'There the same as the government for you but ours is a tad different."  
"How?"  
Hibari looked around. "Well for one, our operation is to find a way to become human."

"You can do that?" Haru asked, "That's amazing."  
"Well we're not exactly sure but there is a rumor that there is a human that can change into a vampire and vice versa."  
"That's amazing desu!"  
Haru covered her mouth. Hibari looked around as he nodded his head. "Though is a rumor there is a high possibility this possible…or some how likely."

Haru nodded her head in understanding. "Do you know where the rumor began?"  
"Here in Tokyo."

Haru gasped. "Wow! For all Haru knows, it can be her next door neighbor desu!"  
"Yes, that was the reason I was here in the first place 8 years ago."  
"I see." Haru said, "Well I'm glad."  
"Why?" He asked.

Haru smiled. "Because, if it wasn't for the rumor Haru would have never met Hibari-San."  
Hibari nodded his head. "Sorry, to keep you two waiting." The waitress said with two shot glasses of tequila and two plates of half spaghetti and raviolis.

Haru looked at it with her mouth watering. "Hibari." The waitress said, "I need to have a word with you."  
Hibari nodded. "I'll be right back."  
Haru nodded her head and watched Hibari's back as him and the waitress went to the back. Soon after, the person who was playing the piano was right in front of her. "Why are you here?" He asked venomously.

**With Hibari and the Waitress (Name for Now)**

She had shut the door and let out an exhausted sigh. "Are you crazy Hibari?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

Hibari leaned against the wall. "What did I do wrong?" He asked innocently.

"You invited a HUMAN to our place that is full of VAMPIRES! You didn't even bother to mask her scent! The moment she walked in, I could smell the blood in her!"  
"We'll leave before the meeting begins."

"It's too late…the meeting has already begun."  
Hibari's eyes widened and when he opened the door he saw the silver hair man glaring down at Haru who was confused. "Why are you here?" He snapped.

"Um…because Hibari-San took Haru here."  
The man slammed his hands on the tap which sent the table and soiled food toppling over. "Get out!" He hissed, "Don't you ever come back."  
Haru was confused and a bit frightened. "Why?"  
The man leaned in and was only a few inches away from Haru's face. She could smell the scent of mint and smokes mixed together. "Because you don't belong here."  
"Gokudera." Hibari said coldly in a collected voice, "What do you think your doing to my guest?"  
The vampire also known as Gokudera glared at Haru. "I'm trying to get her out of here."  
Haru watched in confusion and more people had started to come into the restaurant. They stared at Haru and at the two glaring at one another. "Let's leave." Hibari said beckoning Haru to the door with his hand on her back.

"Where do you think you're going Hibari?" A man wearing a slick black suit said with a large birthmark across him left cheek.

"Xanxus." Hibari hissed shielding Haru behind him, "What do you want?"  
Xanxus looked behind Hibari to see Haru. "Well who are you missy?"  
"None of your concern." Hibari answered, "We have to go."  
Before they could leave, Xanxus blocked their way once more. "I was asking the girl what her name was."  
Hibari's eyes narrowed. "As I had told you a few moments ago, her name or her being is none of your concern."  
Haru was confused and scared. The man in front of them blocking their way was bad news and she knew that much. "Well I wasn't asking you now was I?" Xanxus asked, "What's your name missy?"

Haru looked up at Hibari who was clenching his teeth to keep from saying something foul and his hands were balled into fist. She didn't like this feeling. "Miura…Haru."

Xanxus smirked and within a blink of an eye, Haru was taken from behind him and was placed in front of his face. "You aren't a vampire now are you?" Xanxus whispered into her ear.

Hibari pushed Xanxus away and pulled Haru into his chest. "Leave her alone." He hissed.

Xanxus looked up and smirked. "What should we do since you have disobeyed our law?"  
Hibari frowned. "Do as you please to me, but not to this girl."  
Xanxus looked from Haru to Hibari and his smirk turned into a sinister smile. "But I'm a bit hungry."  
Hibari's body tensed up around Haru's. "I will bite you to death."  
"Try me." He said.

"Will you two just shut the hell up?" Gokudera yelled, "Juudiame will be here any minute!"  
Hibari grabbed hold of Haru and proceeded to the door. "Hey where do you think you're going?" Gokudera called to Hibari.

Hibari ignored him but once they had reached the door, a man with spiky brown hair wearing a plain black suit with soft eyes looked curiously at Haru and Hibari. "What are you doing Hibari?" The man asked him and looked at Haru, "Who's this?"  
"I'm leaving as you can see herbivore and she is none of your concern."

The man nodded his head looking a bite frightened. "Shouldn't you stay for the meeting Hibari?" He asked, "Tonight's meeting is on the rumor…someone has found something."  
Hibari stopped but shook his head. "I have to take her home."  
The man nodded his head in understanding. "Do not get her involved in something unnecessary." The man warned.

Hibari nodded his head in response and continued his way back to Haru's home.

**At Haru's House**

Hibari pushed Haru onto the couch and pulled her collar down to reveal her neck. Hibari bend down and instead of biting her neck, he began to suck on her neck. "Hahi!" She squeaked when she felt his lips sucking the crook of her neck.

"What are you doing Hibari-San?" Haru asked turned bright red.

Soon, Hibari stood up straight and looked at his work of art on Haru. "You are to never to let another vampire drink from you." Hibari forbid.

"Eh?" Haru asked surprised, "Why not?"  
Hibari licked his lips. "Because I don't like to share my things."  
"Haru is not yours desu!" She protested.

"I'm hungry." Hibari said.

Haru sighed and showed Hibari the other side of her neck. "Do you want some?" She asked.

Hibari nodded his head slowly and leaned into her neck and bit into it. Haru gasped and held on tightly to Hibari's shirt. Soon, he was done and Haru was a bit dizzy. "Haru is hungry." She said sleepily.

Hibari nodded his head and licked her neck to close up her wound and hurried to the kitchen to make her something to eat. "Ne, Hibari-San?" Haru asked.

"Is Haru's blood really that good?"  
Hibari smirked. "It's delicious."


	7. Chapter 7: Vampire Society Meeting

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter 7: Vampire Society Meeting**

Once Haru and Hibari had left and the doors had closed, the atmosphere became tense and gloomy. "Well for all the new members of the Vampire Society I am Sawada Tsunayoshi and I am the president of this society. Now, shall we begin?" The man with the spiky brown hair asked nervously.

Everyone nodded and sat down in the chairs around the restaurant. "Now, Gokudera, could you tell us what you have found."  
"Hai Juudaime!" Gokudera said as he walked up to the front with a manila folder, "As we all know about the rumor about the human transferring into a vampire or vice versa we have found some evidence on the matter."  
The other vampires were tense and waited anxiously to see the contents of the manila folder. Gokudera showed a blurry picture. "This picture which we had found was taken 8 years ago by a bystander early in the morning." He informed, "When we checked our database to see if anyone one matched this description and found no matches."  
The photo was passes around the other vampires and they looked at it in curiosity. "Well isn't there a possibility that this is just another person who was blooded?" One of the vampires asked.

Gokudera nodded his head. "We had thought that theory as well but, when we checked…it couldn't have been possible because of our policy 8 years ago which banned blooding of humans without the consent of the Vampire society."  
"How are you so sure that this is a vampire in the first place?" Another vampire asked.

Gokudera sighed. "Well as we integrated the person who had taken this picture, he had said that that woman was flying through the sky."  
"A woman?" Another vampire asked, "How did he know that it was woman and not a man?"  
Gokudera looked through a few loose papers. "As it says here in the description given by the witness, the body of the person was slim fit body and the subject's hair was longer and the facial features was also like that of a woman."  
"But the witness was not completely certain that it was a woman now was he?" Another vampire said.

Gokudera was unsure what to say now. Tsuna stood up and clapped his hands together. "Calm down please…let Gokudera continue what he was saying before this discussion."  
Gokudera cleared his throat. "Well I said we are looking for a woman around the age of 28 with long brown hair living in Tokyo since 8 years ago."  
"So like that girl that was with Hibari?" Xanxus asked.

Everyone turned towards Xanxus and thought it over and turned back to Gokudera. "She does fit the description." The one with the photo now was mumbling.

"That's not possible." Gokudera said.

"And why is that?" Xanxus asked.

Gokudera shook his head. 'Her blood…it was that of an innocent girl…nothing more nothing less."  
"So what is she?" Someone asked.

It was quiet. Tsuna stood up once more. "Then as the majority has told, we will have an investigation on her."  
"Who would do that?"  
Everyone was quiet. "I was thinking Gokudera would be good for the job." Tsuna said meekly, "Since he was the most informed on this 'woman'."  
Gokudera smiled brightly with the responsibility that Tsuna had placed on him. "If Juudaime asks me too then I shall!"

Tsuna smiled and clapped his hands together. "Then this meeting is adjourned."  
The vampires began to disperse out of the restaurant. All that were left was Tsuna, Gokudera, Bianca (the waitress) and the bartender. "Are you sure that you'll be able to handle it?" Bianca asked.

Gokudera gagged when he saw his sister. "Bianca could you please put on your goggles." Tsuna asked.

Bianca nodded her head and slipped on a pair of goggles and Gokudera was standing back up as if nothing had gone wrong. "I'll be fine."  
"But you must not let Hibari know." Tsuna said.

"Why not?"

Tsuna shrugged. "It seems that when Hibari had come here 8 years ago from the rumor…he had met that woman when she was younger…now…I guess they had met again there are some other complications but I'm not entirely sure."  
"Then how should I approach her?"  
"Apologize…play with her heart strings." Bianca said.

"And why would I do that?" Gokudera asked, "I am not trying to take some sort of revenge if you remember."  
"I understand but that is how you get to most girls."  
Gokudera sighed and nodded his head. "Fine, but nothing more then that…remember that I won't fall in love with a human."  
"Yeah, yeah just do what Tsuna told you to do." Bianca said as she shooed her brother away.

Gokudera hissed and left the restaurant. Bianca faced Tsuna. "Do you believe that there is a type of person like that out there?" Bianca asked Tsuna.

Tsuna shrugged. "I don't know but because of Hibari's mistake of bring her here…I think her life will become much more complicated."  
Bianca nodded her head. "If anything, having my brother go would make her life much more chaotic."  
Tsuna chuckled. "That may be true but, I don't think Gokudera will in anyway meddle with her life but watch her through the shadows."  
It was 2 in the morning and Haru was fast asleep. The doorbell rung again and again over and over. Haru was so confused. Who the heck would come to someone's house at 2 in the morning? Haru got up and walked over to the door. "Hai?" Haru asked in a drowsy voice.

"Let me in woman or else I will blow up your house and you in it."  
Haru opened the door to see an impatient Gokudera with an irritated look on his face. "You're the one from the restaurant." Haru slurred.  
Gokudera crossed his arms. "Is there a problem with that?"  
Haru shook her head slowly. "Why are you here?"  
"I'll be living here from now on."  
Haru was confused. "Why would you do that?"  
"Because I have to watch you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I was told to by the president of the vampire society."  
Haru stared at him and shut the door on his face waited a few seconds and opened it again to see him there with a pissed look on his face. "So you are really are at my front door." Haru said.

"Baka woman!" Gokudera yelled, "Now are you going to let me in or what?"  
"No." Haru said and slammed the door shut.

"HEY! Let me in now!" Gokudera yelled as he banged on the door.

"NO!" Haru screamed on the other side of the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Hide and Seek

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter 8: Hide and Seek**

Haru had shut the door and rushed the phone. Hibari had finally given her his number and she so grateful at that moment. Hibari picked up the phone after the first ring. "Yes?" He asked his voice sounding a bit husky.

"Hibari-San!" She whined into the receiver, "The pianist that was at the Italian restaurant is at my door right now telling me to let him in!"  
"I'll be there in a second." Hibari said and he hung up.

Soon there was a big commotion outside. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gokudera barked.

"Get away from this house or else I'll bite you to death." Hibari responded.

Haru opened the door and saw Hibari and Gokudera brawling it out on the street. "Hibari-San!" Haru called, "You two are making a huge commotion desu! If you wake up the neighbors Haru is going to get in big trouble!"  
Hibari and Gokudera glared at one another. "Why are you here making ridiculous demands?" Hibari asked.

"Because Juudaime told me that I have to evaluate this woman."  
"Meaning you have to barge into her home at 2 in the morning?"  
Gokudera crossed his arms. "If that's what it takes, then I will do it."  
"Stop it will you!" Haru barged in, "You're going to wake the neighbors desu!"

Hibari sighed and headed towards Haru. "Let's continue this inside." He said.

Haru watched Gokudera whisper a curse under his breath and follow him into her house. "Now tell me again why you are here."  
"Juudaime told me to come here." Gokudera said.

"And for what reason?"

"Because of you hanging around her…they're suspicious of why a vampire would want to be hanging out with a human."  
Haru was feeling bad. "Is Hibari-San going to get in trouble?"  
Gokudera shook his head. "Not at all, but I will have to evaluate you."  
"This has never happened before when other vampires have interacted with humans."  
Gokudera sighed. "The thing is…the meeting, there have been some cases of humans selling out vampires to vampire hunters…and we just want to-"  
"Haru isn't going to do that!" Haru interrupted.

"We're not saying that you are but, it is a precaution."  
Hibari glared at Gokudera. "Why now?" He asked.

Gokudera shrugged and took out a cigarette. "Don't ask me, I'm not the one who gives the orders."  
"No smoking in my house desu!"  
Gokudera cursed and put the cigarette away. "Well as told by Juudaime, I am to live here until further instructions."  
"EH?" Haru screamed, "Bu-bu-but-"  
"Do not worry, I will not want to even get close to a Baka woman like you if I didn't have to."  
"Then I'll be living here as well." Hibari said.

Both Gokudera and Haru looked at him strangely. "Why?" Gokudera asked.

"Because I don't want you drinking her blood." Hibari stated bluntly.

"I won't do such thing."  
"But I don't know that."  
Haru sighed and got up. "I guess I'll set up the extra bedding." Haru said, "Now who wants to sleep in the extra bedroom and who wants to sleep on the couch?"  
"Bed." They both said.

They glared at each other. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Haru suggested.

Thus, Gokudera was forced to sleep on the couch while Hibari was able to sleep comfortably on the bed. "Damn bastard!" Gokudera cursed, "One day I'm going to blow him up."  
Haru watched Gokudera settle in on the couch. "Do you want another pillow or something?" Haru asked.

Gokudera glared at Haru. "What's so special about you?" He asked.

"Eh?" Haru was caught by surprise, "Haru isn't sure."  
Gokudera let out a sigh of frustration and laid on the couch. "Ne, do you sleep?" Haru asked.

"Oh course! You think vampires don't sleep like humans?"  
Haru was getting angry. "Well I just thought…like Twilight…the vampires didn't go to sleep."  
Gokudera frowned. "Those vampires in Twilight are just actors who cover their face with pale makeup and pretend to be vampires."  
Haru laughed. "No wonder you don't glitter in the sun desu!"

Gokudera gave her the are-you-serious face. "That is just plain stupid."  
Haru laughed. "Well I don't know, I'm not a vampire."  
Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess we could stay awake longer then humans and things like that."  
Haru smiled. "I learned something new about you guys." Haru said happily, "Would you like something to eat?"

Gokudera shook his head. "I'm not hungry."  
"Are you sure?" Haru asked.

"Yeah."  
Haru smiled and walked over to Hibari setting his stuff up in the guest bedroom. "Would you like something to eat?"  
Hibari shook his head. "I'm fine." He said, "I don't need anything at the moment."  
Haru nodded her head. "Then I'll be going to sleep now." Haru said.

"Night." He replied.

Haru snuggled into bed and when she felt a presents beside her she turned to see a young man with wavy black hair looking at her. Haru screamed and fell out of her bed. "Who are you?" Haru asked backing away.

The boy laughed. "I'm Lambo and I've come to play!" He said cheerfully.

Both Hibari and Gokudera came to see what the commotion was about and when they saw Lambo they sighed. "You do know she's human right you stupid cow." Gokudera said.

"I know that! That's why! I've never played with a human before!"  
Haru was confused, these turns of events were making her both excited and tired at the same time. "Bakadera is a meanie." Lambo had whispered into Haru's ear.

Haru smiled and looked over at Lambo. "How old are you?" Haru asked.

"54!" Lambo said brightly.

Haru wasn't surprised but it was just odd hearing that from someone who was still in a teenager's body. "Then what would you like to play Lambo-Kun?" Haru asked as she got up from the floor.

Lambo thought this over. "Hide and go seek!"

"Hahi!" Haru said, "But Haru's house is big enough to play that."

"It's fine!" Lambo reassured, "We can play outside!"  
Haru looked over at Gokudera who looked as if he was having a migraine and Hibari who just looked disinterested. "Do you two want to play?" Haru asked.

Hibari and Gokudera looked at each other then to Haru. "I have nothing better to do." They both said.

They glared at one another while Haru and Lambo clapped happily. "So who wants to be it?" Gokudera asked.

"Bakadera is it!" Lambo declared.

"That's not my name you stupid cow!"  
"Well that's not my name either!" Lambo argued back.

They were already outside and Gokudera had already started counting. "Haru-Nee, come and hide with me!" Lambo said.

"_Haru-Nee?" _Haru thought as she followed Lambo, "_Even though you're older then Haru you're still calling Haru your older sister."_

Lambo and Haru were jogging pretty far and had ended up in a park. They went into the play structure houses and sat down in the sand and waited. "This is fun!" Lambo said excitedly.

Haru nodded her head and looked around. It was dark and Haru could barely make out Lambo. The lights in the park had probably died out a few days ago and they haven't gone around to changing them. "Ne, Haru-Nee," Lambo asked.

"Hai?" Haru asked.

"Are you that person?"  
Haru was confused. "That person? Haru isn't sure what you're talking about."  
"How long have you been here?" Lambo asked.

Haru thought it over. "Probably since I was a baby but…I can't remember." She said.

"What do you mean you can't remember?"  
Haru chuckled softly. "Well…as the doctor said when Haru was 17, she was in a car crash with her parents and they were killed while Haru was barely injured. Haru had lost my memories of that day and everything before that…Haru didn't remember who her mother or father were and anyone Haru had been related to. Sadly, the doctor said…Haru didn't have any relatives left," Haru smiled, "And then that's when Haru started to live at an orphanage until she was 18 desu."  
"Sorry." Lambo said, "I shouldn't have preyed."  
Haru shook her head. "It's fine."

Soon, they could hear the sound of foot steps coming towards them. They stayed quiet and when they heard the footsteps right in front of the play structure they stopped breathing. Haru was having a bad feeling about this. All of a sudden a head showed that were glowing red. It wasn't Gokudera. Lambo hid Haru behind him. "Stay back." Lambo said his voice growing serious.

The beast launched at Lambo in the tight space. Haru screamed as Lambo and the mysterious person fought. "Stop! Get off of Lambo-Kun!" Haru screamed frantically uncertain of what to do.

They had made it out of the play structure and the vampire launched at Lambo and cut him severely. Haru was crying, she was scared, she didn't know what to do. "Leave him alone!" Haru screamed.

She looked around frantically for something and found a large branch. Haru bashed it against the vampire and he turned his gaze from Lambo who looked badly injured. "Get off of him!" Haru screamed bashing the branch on him again.

He caught it this time and yanked if from Haru and snapped it in two. "You're…human…blood."  
Haru ran. She ran as fast as her legs would go knowing the night beast was following close behind her. She was scared. She was afraid. She didn't want to die. She wasn't ready. "HELP ME!" Haru screamed, "HIBARI-SAN!"

That vampire had jumped and landed in front of Haru, she hurried the other way but it grabbed a hand full of her hair and yanked. She screamed and was pulled towards the beast. Haru tried to pull her hair free but was no use. "Let go of Haru!" Haru screamed kicking and throwing punches.

It was no affected. Geez, from a game of hide and go seek it turned into some gory horror movie. "Blood…" The vampire was drooling, "I want…your blood."  
Haru was crying again. She was scared. "Stop." Haru whimpered, "Stop…please."  
Haru felt weak her legs were giving up but her body was being lifted by her hair. It hurt so much. The man had a death grip on Haru's shoulder and was drawing blood.

Suddenly it all stopped. A small breeze passed and Hibari was behind the man. "Unhand her trash."

The man turned and his eyes were wild. Haru turned and there was terror imbedded into her face. His heart ached at the sight. He grabbed the man and yanked him away from Haru. "Are you alright?" Hibari asked.

Haru was shaken and was only able to nodded her head in response. Hibari stood up and walked over to the being sprawled on the ground. Hibari kicked the man over so he was face was up to the sky. He placed his foot on the man's chest. "State your name." Hibari said coldly.

The man slowly cocked his head towards Hibari and then gave a sinister smile to Haru. "I'm going to eat you. You're the one." The man said.

Haru was scared. She covered her face and curled herself into a ball. Hibari grabbed the man's face and crushed it. There was a horrible cracking noise and then there was a pile of ashes in front of Hibari. Hibari jogged over to Haru. He was afraid to touch her because she might be frightened by him. It was quiet. Haru's head was in her arms and she reached out for Hibari's shirt. "Hibari-San?" Her voice shook.

"I'm here." He whispered.

Haru latched her arms around Hibari's neck and cried into his chest. "Haru was so scared!" She cried into his shirt, "Lambo-Kun is hurt!"  
Hibari petted her head trying to comfort her. "It's alright…he's gone now."

Haru wouldn't let go. Her body was shaking. Hibari carried her like a child and walked over to where Gokudera was caring for Lambo's wounds. "How is he?" Hibari asked.

Gokudera looked over at him and sighed. "He's asleep…dumb cow." Gokudera said bitterly.

"Let's go…we'll rest until day time and we'll talk about it later."

Gokudera nodded his head and carried Lambo back to Haru's house.

It was like a dream. Who would have expected a simple game of hide and go seek would turn into a gruesome and scarring event? No one did…it was frightening. Haru was afraid and wouldn't let Hibari get away from her. When they arrived home and Hibari tried to set her down, she wouldn't let go. "It's okay." He whispered.

Haru still wouldn't look up but he could feel his now damp shirt clinging to his body. Hibari slid into the bed with Haru practically curled in a ball on top of Hibari. "I'll stay here." Hibari whispered.

Little by little Haru began to loosen up and soon she was fast asleep with tears in her eyes. Hibari watched Haru's soft breathing and her body moving slightly up and down. Hibari gently wiped away the tears hanging from her lashes and lightly patted her head like a mother to her child. "What a sad game." Hibari whispered, "What a tragic game."


	9. Chapter 9: Dear Haru

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter 9: Dear Haru**

When Haru woke up the next morning she was confused. Hibari was asleep and Haru had crawled out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. She looked up and screamed. Her eyes were glowing red just like that night dwellers. She pressed her back against the adjacent wall covering her face. "What's wrong?" Hibari asked coming running into the bathroom.

Haru shook her head. Hibari knelt down and patted her head. Haru covered her face. "Don't look at Haru!" She screamed.

Hibari grabbed her arms and preyed them from her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were a dark crimson color. Hibari was taken aback. Last time he had checked, her eyes were chocolate brown. Haru shut her eyes tight to keep her eyes hidden. "What's wrong with Haru?" She screamed.

Hibari hushed Haru and cradled her like a baby. "Nothing is wrong." He whispered.

"Then why are Haru's eyes like this."  
Hibari shrugged but he had a bad feeling already. "Your eyes are brown…like they've always been."  
"Really?" She asked her tears slowing.

Hibari nodded his head. "Yeah…look at the mirror…your eyes are the same color."  
Haru slowly got up and went to the mirror to find that her eyes were really back to being brown. Haru let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Hibari. "Thank you Hibari-San." She said, "Haru guesses she hasn't had enough sleep."  
Hibari nodded his head and followed her to her bed. She crawled back in and soon was asleep.

"Haru." Someone called.

"Who is it?" Haru answered back confused.

"You have to live on." The voice said.

"Live on? Why?"  
"You're the last of our kind."  
"Our kind?" Haru was confused, "What do you mean?"  
"You're the last –"  
"LAMBO IS FEELING BETTER NOW BAKADERA!" Lambo screamed waking Haru up from her dream.

She sat up in a daze to see Hibari sitting at her desk reading one of her books. "Good morning." She said in a drowsy voice.

He turned her gaze to her for a moment nodded his head and turned back to the book he was reading. "Ne, what are you reading Hibari-San?" Haru asked as she got out of bed.

"Romeo and Juliet."  
Haru smiled. "You've probably read this book before huh?"  
Hibari nodded his head. "I had gone to England personally to get the book."  
"Wow!" Haru said amazed, "Did you take a train?"  
Hibari nodded. "Though, the train was not exactly as safe as it was the next 100 years, but it still was very useful."  
Haru nodded her head. "GET BACK HERE!" Gokudera screamed.

Haru turned to the door and then looked at Hibari. "What are they fighting about desu?"  
Hibari shrugged and placed the book down. "Let's find out then."  
Haru nodded her head and followed Hibari but then stopped and went to the bathroom and looked at her face. It was back to normal and her eyes were still brown. Haru let out a sigh of relief and followed Hibari to the living room. The whole room was a complete mess and in the center of the mess, Gokudera was wrestling Lambo to the ground. "Lambo said he's okay!" Lambo screamed as he kicked at Gokudera.

"And I say that you still need to rest!" Gokudera screamed back.

Haru looked at the mess. "Haru has to go to work today too." She said already tired.

Hibari looked at her and then headed to the two grown men. "Hey." He said.

Lambo and Gokudera both looked up. Hibari smacked both of them. "Behave, this isn't your home." He said, "I expect this to be all cleaned up by the time I get back from dropping Miura at her work."  
"Hahi?" Haru said shocked, "You're taking Haru to work desu?"  
Hibari shrugged. "It's faster and safer for me to take you."  
Haru nodded her head and hurried back to her room to change. "Ne, Hibari do you like Haru-Nee?" Lambo asked as he got off the floor.

Hibari didn't answer but just went to the kitchen and began making breakfast. "Lambo will take that as a yes." Lambo said, "I'm going to tell Haru-Nee~"  
"Do as you please, she probably won't believe you." Hibari said.

Lambo pouted, the game with Hibari making not reaction was no fun. "Hibari-San, Haru has finished changing!" Haru sprang out of her room wearing a woman's business suit except with a skirt that covered up to her thighs.

"You may want to put shorts on." Hibari said serving up the breakfast.

"Why?" Haru asked confused, "Aren't we walking?"  
Hibari shook his head. "I have a motorcycle." Hibari said.

Haru nodded her head and hurried back to her room and changed to shorts and had a bag with her skirt in it. "Haru is ready!"  
After eating, Haru and Hibari headed outside to find a slick black gleaming Yamaha Ninja. Haru smiled. "How long have you had this one desu?" Haru asked.

Hibari shrugged. "Just for a few years."

Hibari handed Haru a helmet and slipped on himself. Hibari got on and waited for Haru. She wrapped her hands a bit tense around his waist. "You should hold on tighter if you don't want to be sent flying." Hibari suggested.

Haru turned red and nodded and tightened her grip around his waist. Hibari started his motorcycle and they were off. They sped through the morning and were in front of Haru's work place in a matter of minutes. Haru handed Hibari his helmet and smiled. "Thank you for taking Haru to work." She said gratefully.

"I'll come pick you up." Hibari said.

Haru gave her his beaming smiled and nodded her head. "Ja, at 6, Haru gets off of work."  
Hibari nodded his head and drove off. Haru waved him good bye and when he was out of her sight, she hurried to her office building. Once she had gotten in she was swarmed with her fellow girl co-workers. "Ne, ne, Haru-Chan who was that?" They asked, "Is that your boyfriend?"  
Haru turned bright red. "No, no, Hibari-San isn't Haru's boyfriend?"  
"Then can he be my boyfriend?" Another asked.

After that chaotic event Haru had finally made it to her desk. "Haru-Chan." Kyoko, Haru's best friend and co-worker said.

"Good morning Kyoko-Chan."

Kyoko handed Haru her mail. "You got a letter just now."  
Haru looked confused. "But, Haru wasn't expecting to get something today desu."

They both looked at each other and then at the envelope. Haru carefully opened it to see a since sheet of paper. "Ne, Haru-Chan what does it say?" Kyoko asked.

Haru looked through it fearing what it might say. _Haru, mommy, is a live. The vampires of the Vampire Society don't want us to meet. Let's meet please…I haven't seen you since you were small. Please come and meet me at 6 pm at the abandoned amusement park a few miles away from your office. Your daddy and me want to see you real bad so please come. - Mommy and Daddy_

"Haru-Chan what does it say?" Kyoko asked curiously.

Haru looked up at Kyoko and crumpled the paper. "It was just an advertisement." Haru said as she tossed it in her trashcan.

Kyoko felt suspicious but let go of it and headed to her desk. When Haru saw that Kyoko was looking at her she picked the paper form the trash and opened the crumpled up paper. She pressed it down and read it again. Her parents were looking for her? Where were they? What's with the Vampire Society?


	10. Chapter 10: The Abandoned Amusement Park

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter 10: The Abandoned Amusement Park**

After work Haru had left to go to the abandoned amusement park. When she arrived at the gates, the sun was setting and the sky was a deep red color. Haru eased the gate open and it made a rusty screeching noise. Haru winced at the horrid sound. Haru took her time and took in her surroundings. She didn't know whether this was a trap or not but…she knew that she had to brace herself for even the most frightening things. "Okaa-San?" She said her voice shaking, "Where are you?"  
There was a rattling noise behind her and Haru quickly turned. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

**6 P.M. In Front of Haru's Office**

Hibari was tapping his foot impatience on the concrete. He looked at his watch and was getting anxious. "What's taking her so long?" He asked himself.

"Excuse me." A girl said.

Hibari turned to see Kyoko looking at him. Hibari then remembered that Tsuna was dating this woman and had told her the things about vampires. "You were the guy who dropped Haru-Chan off this morning right?"  
Hibari nodded his head cautiously. "Where is she?"  
Kyoko turned to her left and right and there was a worried look on her face. "She left…she had gotten a letter…it didn't have a sender and she acted weird the whole day."

Tears were welling up on her eyes. "She…she said that it was nothing but…she was lying."  
"Where is she?" Hibari asked, his voice rising.

Kyoko shook his head. "I don't know…she wouldn't let me see it."  
Hibari cursed and got on to his bike. "Where are you going?" Kyoko asked.

"To look for her."  
Hibari drove off leaving Kyoko with an aching pain. "I'm sorry Haru-Chan." She cried, "Please be okay."  
"Kyoko?" A worried voice called down to her.

Kyoko looked up to see Tsuna looking down at her worried. "What's wrong?" He asked as he crouched down to her level.

Kyoko shook her head and hugged her boyfriend.

**With Haru (Haru's POV)**

I had opened my eyes but all I could see was darkness. I began to panic until I realized that there was covering my eyes. I tried to move my arms and legs but to feel something keeping me from moving. I was placed in a wooden chair. My arms are tied behind me and my legs were tied to the legs of the chair. I turned my head left and right trying to see if there was any way to free myself. I took a few deep breaths to remember what happened just a little while ago. I had come in…I walked a bit…then what? I tried to remember. I had heard a noise…I turned to see what it was only to have a cloth placed over my mouth and then I was unconscious. "She's awake." Someone said.

Soon, the blind folds were untied and a bright light was pointed to my face. I shut my eyes and tried to shield them. "Do you know why you're here Miura Haru?" Another person asked.

I shook my head. "Haru only came to see her parents."  
It was quiet. I looked up only to see the bright light in my face once more. "They died a while ago." Someone said.

My heart shattered. "But…you're not alone."  
I looked up confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

The lights were dimmed and dots were in my vision. Once my vision had adjusted I could see a man with shoulder length brown hair and hair stubbles on his chin. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Doctor Shamal…but you can call me whatever you'd like." He said.

"KORA!" A man yelled behind the doctor, "Don't start hitting on her! Remember who you're talking to!"  
"Ma, ma, it's fine, I wasn't actually going to do anything to her."  
The man had blonde hair with a green bandanna around his forehead and his attire was that similar to someone in the army. But what frightened me the most was the gun hanging on his back. "Who are you?" I asked again this time looking at that other man."  
The man turned and looked at me. "Colonnello."  
"Why did you tie up Haru?" I asked.

The two men looked at each other. "Precaution."  
"As if!" I screamed, "Untie Haru now desu!"  
"Ma, ma calm down!" Dr. Shamal said.

"Wait!" Colonnello shouted.

Both me and the doctor looked at him surprised. "Are you a vampire as well?"  
I shook my head. Dr. Shamal untied me and I rubbed my wrists. "So why did you kidnap Haru?"  
"We didn't kidnap you-"  
"KORA!" Colonnello yelled.

I frowned. "So explain to Haru…who are you guys."  
Colonnello sighed. "Well…I guess we can start with your parents."  
The doctor scratched his head and lit a match. "Your family was a pure blood race of vampire hunters." The doctor explained.

I was confused. "Was?" I said.

The doctor nodded. "Your mother had gone on another mission and the one she was to kill was the one she had fallen in love with…and well…he had become your father."  
My head was spinning. Then…what was I? "When we had found out about your mother eloping with a vampire the other vampire hunters became outraged. You father and mother fled and during that time you were in your mother's stomach." The doctor explained, "They had hidden pretty well until... until 8 years ago."

"Eight years ago?" I repeated.

"Hibari Kyoya had gone to Tokyo to eliminate his fellow brethren and your mother." Colonnello said

I was shaking. My legs had given out from under me and I couldn't understand what they were saying. "Hibari-San…killed Haru's parents?" I said my voice shaking.

Collonnello nodded his head. "He had orders to kill you as well…and he probably still does."  
I hugged myself. This was just some sort of sick dream right? Nothing they were saying was true now was it. But as soon as she had thought that it was just a dream gone wrong the gun that was on Collonnello was now pointed directly at her face. "So what will it be?"  
I looked up confused. "What do you mean?" I asked…I was barely able to speak more then a whisper.

"Will you join us in fighting those night dwellers or will you die here?"  
_Oh God_

**With Hibari (Regular POV)**

Time had quickly pasted and the day had soon turned to night. Hibari continued to search frantically for Haru. Where the hell had she gone? The moon was full and was being caressed by the clouds. Hibari looked up at the moon to see the light glowing in the direction of a rusted looking Ferris wheel. Hibari hurried to the Ferris wheel. He cut off the engine at the gate and stealthily walked in. He crouched down and picked something up. He examined it to find that it was the charm on Haru's phone. He put it in his pocket and continued searching.

**Back With Haru, Collonnello, and Dr. Shamal**

Haru looked around to see Dr. Shamal smoking as if nothing was happening. "Are you both vampire hunters?" Haru asked.

Dr. Shamal shook his head. "I am nothing more then a doctor. As a doctor I take in both heroes and criminals…I am neutral."  
"Then why?"  
"A doctor becomes a doctor because they want to saves lives." Dr. Shamal explained.

Haru shook her head. "Haru doesn't understand!" She shouted in frustration, "How do you know it was Hibari-San that killed Haru's parents?"  
"Evidence left behind."  
"Hibari-San isn't that type of person!" Haru shouted.

"And what if he is?" Collonnello asked.

Haru was taken aback. What would she do if Hibari was actually that type of person? What if all those things that they had done together just to kill her as well? Tears ran down her face. She hated this feeling of not knowing. She hated it and she hates this guilty feeling of doubting Hibari. "He would never do that." Haru said, "Hibari-San isn't the type of person you think he is."  
Collonnello pressed the gun against her chest. "So you're siding with the vampires then?" Collonnello asked.

Haru nodded her head. "Would it matter if Haru chose?" Haru asked, "You would have probably still had doubts about Haru even if she were to join you."  
"True." Collonnello said, "It's a petty, I thought since you were her daughter you would be an excellent vampire hunter."  
Haru shook her head and looked straight into Collonnello's eyes. "Haru wouldn't have killed them no matter what…and she wouldn't kill humans either."  
"Pity…"  
Haru shut her eyes tight ready to feel the bullet through her chest. The sound of the gun going off frightened Haru but after a few minutes when she didn't feel an intense pain she looked up to see Hibari shielding her. Haru's eyes widened. Hibari's side was bleeding and missing a chunk of flesh. "Hi-Hibari-San?" Haru said trying to reach Hibari, "Are you okay?"  
Hibari turned and his face was his usual poker face. "Yes."  
Haru suddenly felt hot. She saw the blood on the ground and dripping from Hibari's side. Her heart was pounding hard. Haru suddenly collapsed. "Miura?" Hibari called.

"Stand back." Dr. Shamal said, "This is the moment you vampires have been waiting to see."  
Collonnello cursed but stepped back from Haru. Hibari turned and gripped her shoulder. "Snap out of it." Hibari said, "Open your eyes."  
Haru had done so but…it wasn't Haru. "I'm hungry." The woman whispered.


	11. Chapter 11: Pain

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter 11: Pain**

"I'm hungry." She whispered again.

Hibari stared at the woman who looked drowsy as if someone had just woken her up from a long slumber. She stared into his direction. She looked down to see the small pool of blood forming on the ground. The woman stood up slowly and all eyes were on her. Hibari watched cautiously as she came closer. She still smelt and looked the same except for her now crimson colored eyes. The woman dipped her finger into the blood and licked it. Her lips curled into a smile. The woman looked down at Hibari who was hurt. "How did you get your injury?" The woman asked him out of curiosity.

"He shot me." Hibari said pointing his thumb behind him to Collonnello.

The woman looked at Collonnello and tilted her head. "Why would you do that?" She asked in a whisper.

"Because you creatures are disgusting."  
"And who said humans weren't as well?" The woman retorted back, "By far, I would say humans are much worst then us."

Collonnello quickly drew out his gun. The woman didn't flinch and continued. "Your kind is tainted and foul and you of all people now that as well yet…you don't do anything to change that."  
Collonnello gritted his teeth. The woman took a step towards him calmly. "You continue to watch as humans continue to corrupt this world and make it burn." She whispered.

Collonnello pointed the gun at Haru's chest but the woman continued walking as if nothing deadly was pointing at her. "And even if it burns, you still won't do anything."  
Haru's chest was pressed against the gun as if begging Collonnello to shot her heart out. "So what will you do? I am in a human's body yet my soul is of that of a vampire." She said, "Will you shot her? An innocent young woman who has done nothing wrong?"  
Collonnello's brows were furred and his finger was on the trigger itching to pull it. He pulled his gun away and backed up. He gave Haru and the Hibari one last look and then left. Dr. Shamal watched quietly in the corner. The woman watched and then suddenly collapsed. Hibari caught her and groaned feeling the pain of the wound reopening. "Sa, I guess I'll fix you up." Dr. Shamal said, "Though I have no interest in men."  
"Her first." Hibari managed to hiss out from the burning pain on his side.

Dr. Shamal nodded his head and inspected Haru's body. "Nothing is wrong with her body but I'm not sure about what will happen when she wakes up." He informed Hibari, "Though I think she'll be alright."  
"What did you tell her?" Hibari squeezed out as Dr. Shamal patched his side up.  
"About your job."  
Hibari chuckled at the irony. "I'm in love with the woman I was suppose to kill."  
"And what made you stop?" Dr. Shamal as quietly as he fixed Hibari up.

Hibari looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. "It didn't feel right…killing her. She didn't seem bad…I had practically watched her grow up."  
Dr. Shamal looked down at Hibari's face to see him smirking. "She had done nothing wrong but been born."  
"Then why kill her parents?"  
Hibari shook his head. "I didn't kill them."  
Dr. Shamal was shocked. "Then who did?" He asked.

Hibari shrugged. "I don't know. That day that they were killed, I was watching her."  
The atmosphere had suddenly grown tense. Hibari was able to sit up and Dr. Shamal had left with the wind. Hibari leaned himself against the wall and closed his eyes. His brain was still active and wouldn't stop. Suddenly, a sweet aroma of blood danced past his nostrils. He opened his eyes and looked around. Haru was up and there was a small cut on the palm of her hand. Hibari watched quietly. Haru dabbed it with her finger and then licked her finger. She licked her lips. Haru turned around and saw Hibari watching her. "What's wrong Hibari-San?" Haru asked.

Her eyes were still color was still crimson. Hibari found her blood to be inviting and leaned towards her and lapped the blood from her palm. "Hibari-San?" She asked confused.

Hibari looked at her. Her eyes were lovely dark shade of crimson and were sparkling though there was no light. Hibari struggled to get up and walked out. Haru followed quietly finding it odd. "Hibari-San are you alright?" She asked concerned.

He nodded his head and continued walking to her home. "Do you want to go to the hospital desu?" She asked.

Hibari stayed quiet and continued walking. Haru's eyes widened when she saw a man walking to them. "Hibari-San." She whispered with her voice shaking.

Hibari turned. "What?"  
"I…I…I…want to drink his blood." She whispered.

It happened in a blink of an eye. Haru had jumped the man pushing him to the ground and then bit into his neck and began drinking it like water. The man was in shock and couldn't make a noise or even a movement. Soon the body was closed tight onto the bone and Haru's mouth and shirt covered with blood. Hibari felt sick. He knew that he did that as well but seeing Haru drink from the man made him sick. Haru had finally come back to her senses and looked down under her. She pushed herself away and shook her head. She looked up at Hibari with pleading eyes. "Please tell Haru this is a dream." She whispered with her lips quivering.

Hibari shook his head sadly. Tears streamed down her eyes and she began to sob loudly. "Haru didn't mean to kill him!" She screamed through her sobs, "Haru didn't want to do it!"  
"I know."  
**(Finally Returning Home)**

Like before Haru's eyes had slowly changed back to their normal color. Gokudera looked at them suspiciously when he saw Haru's blood stained shirt. "I got hungry." Hibari answered.

Gokudera looked back at Haru who had her head down. "Uh huh." He said.

Haru had gone in quietly and quickly took a shower. Hibari's heart ached when he heard her sobs in the shower. "What's wrong with her?" Gokudera asked clueless.

Hibari switched on the TV. "Nothing, just a girl thing probably."  
Gokudera's face turn red. Wow…he wasn't much of a romancer was he now. "I didn't need to know that!"

Hibari shrugged and continued looking at the screen and the flashing pictures. Haru had finally emerged from the bathroom with a blank face. "Haru's going to be now." She said and closed her door.

The darkness was inviting to Haru. She laid on her bed quietly listening to the sound of the TV. Her heart ached. _Hibari killed your parents and is going to kill you as well._ The words continued to repay in her head and Haru began to cry again. She was in so much pain. She already knew…she had fallen in love with him but what was worst…Hibari wasn't. She curled herself into a ball and cried herself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Black

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter 12: Black**

Haru opened her eyes to find it still dark. She sighed and slowly got of bed. Her door creaked in the quiet house. She took light steps as she headed for the front door. "Where are you going?" A voice boomed in the quiet house.

Haru jumped and turned around to see it was just Lambo sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Just for a little walk." Haru said.

"Can I come?" Lambo asked showing her his puppy eyes.

Haru smiled and nodded. The moon was full and low. "Ne, Haru-Onee-Chan," Lambo said, "Are you okay?"  
Haru turned to Lambo and patted his head comfortingly. "Hai! Haru is a-okay!" She said.

Lambo smiled. "That's good."  
Haru looked up at the moon and turned back to Lambo. "What would you do if I was a vampire?" She blurted out.

Lambo looked at her confused and she shook her head. "Hahi! Never mind! Forget what Haru said desu!"

Lambo thought it over. "Well I guess I wouldn't do anything." He said, "Haru-Onee-Chan will always be Haru-Onee-Chan no matter what."  
Haru smiled and hugged Lambo. "I love you Lambo!" She squealed.

Lambo hugged her back. "I love you too."  
When they had returned Tsuna was there and sipping a cup of tea. Hibari was leaning against the wall and Gokudera was busy telling Tsuna of his progress. Lambo had become tense as well when he had walked into the room and was blocked Haru. "What's wrong?" Haru asked in a whisper.

"He's going to take you away." Lambo whispered his voice shaking as his blood boiled.

Tsuna looked up at Haru and gave her a friendly smile. "Miura-San, good morning." He said politely.

"Good morning." She whispered.

Tsuna stood up and bowed in front of her like a gentleman he was. "I'm sorry I was unable to properly introduce myself to you. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I am the president of the Vampire Society."  
Haru bowed as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sawada-San, my name is Haru Miura."  
"I know." Tsuna said with a smile.

Haru looked up at him curiously. "Why are you here?" She asked.

Tsuna looked at her and sat back down. "You might want to sit down Miura-San." He said.

Haru nodded her head and sat on the couch with Lambo beside her. Tsuna looked up at her with serious eyes. "Now, Miura-San I want you to tell me the truth alright?"  
"Hai." Haru said.

The room was tense and it was silent. "Are you a vampire?" He asked.

The question was so simple yet the answer…was so hard to say. Haru looked at Lambo and then to Hibari who was just observing with his usual poker face. Haru faced Tsuna. "Yes, Haru is a vampire."  
"And yet you are human correct?"

Haru nodded her head. "Haru is both."  
It was quiet and Tsuna let out a sigh. "I wish it wouldn't have come to this Miura-San." Tsuna said as he stood up, "But I'm going to need you to come with me."  
"I won't let you!" Lambo screamed getting in Tsuna's way, "It's not right! It's not her fault!"  
"She's a danger, she wasn't taught the ways of a vampire." Tsuna said, "Please move aside Lambo."  
"No!" Lambo screamed, "Haru-Onee-Chan has done nothing wrong! I won't let you take her to that horrible place!"  
Haru was confused. Where was she going to be taken? "Move aside you stupid cow." Gokudera said venomously.  
"No! I won't move Bakadera! You know as well as I do that she won't be able to survive in that place!"

Gokudera's heart began to ache. "There's no other way." He whispered.

Tsuna looked over at Haru. "Will you come with me?" He asked her extending his hand out to her, "If you stay here without learning to control yourself…when you are unable to control yourself, instinct will take over and you might hurt the people you care for the most."  
Images of last night flashed through her vision and her friends' smiling faces flashed past her and lastly Hibari's face. She turned to Hibari who had his usual poker face. "Hibari-San." Haru whispered, "Were you told to kill Haru?"  
Lambo's eyes widened and so did Gokudera's. "You were going to kill her?" Gokudera yelled, "What the hell?"  
Hibari ignored Gokudera and stared into Haru's eyes that pleaded for it to be wrong. He sighed. "I was."  
Haru's heart shattered. Haru turned away and faced Tsuna. "Haru will go." She whispered, "Haru will go with you."

Tsuna nodded his head and headed to the door. "I'll be waiting outside for you…bring a change of clothes as well."  
Haru nodded her head and the door shut. It was silent in the house. Haru headed to her bedroom quickly. "What the hell!" Gokudera yelled at Hibari, "When were you told to do this?"

Lambo was glaring at Hibari as well. "8 years ago." He said.

"You killed Haru-Onee-Chan's parents as well?" Lambo asked.

Hibari shook his head. "That was not done by me."  
"Who told you to kill her?" Gokudera hissed.  
It was quiet. Gokudera grinded his teeth together and grabbed Hibari by his collar. "What bullshit are you pulling?" He hissed.

"Nothing." Hibari said with his face not showing any hint of emotion.

There was a knock at the door. Lambo went to the door. Yamamoto was standing there confused. "Who are you?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm Lambo, who are you?" Lambo asked.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

Haru had rushed out of her room and was about to head out but, had collided with Yamamoto's chest. "Yamamoto-Kun?" Haru said confused.

"Hi…is this a bad time?" Yamamoto asked looking around at the three boys who looked angry and then at Haru who looked like she was about to leave.  
"Kind of." Haru whispered, "Yamamoto-Kun…Haru…Haru is going on vacation."  
Yamamoto's brows rose. "How come? Isn't this your busiest season for your job?"  
Haru gave him her fake 1000 watt smile. "Hai! But the boss said Haru could take some time off…so Haru will be gone for a while."  
"Where are you going?" Yamamoto asked.

Haru was quiet. Yamamoto was getting suspicious. He grabbed her shoulders and leaned into her to whisper into her ears. "Have you gotten yourself in something bad?" He asked.

Haru smiled. "Nope, Haru is just going on vacation, ja! See you later Yamamoto-Kun!"

Haru ran over to Tsuna who opened the passenger door for Haru and got in himself and drove off. Lambo frowned. Yamamoto looked over at Hibari who just stared after the car. Yamamoto grabbed Hibari's collar and pulled him towards himself. "You're going to tell me now what you got Haru into."  
Hibari stared at him as if he was a disgusting bug. Hibari stayed quiet nonetheless. Yamamoto was angry. Yamamoto punched Hibari. "Don't give me that shit!" Yamamoto yelled, "Tell me what you got into Haru and where she's being taken."  
Hibari's cheek was swelling. "She's being taken to an asylum." Lambo whispered with his voice shaking, "To be taught."  
"Taught what?" Yamamoto asked a worried look placed on his face.

Lambo shut his mouth. No one was to tell a human about a vampire and of their identity as a vampire. Gokudera sighed. "About vampires." He said, "That is the place where all the experimented vampires have gone and the ones who have failed to act the way the Vampire Society told them to behave. Insane humans are put in there as well to rot."  
"But…but…Haru is human! She's not crazy!" Yamamoto said.

"She's a half breed vampire."  
Yamamoto's eyes widened. "What's going to happen to her? What if she gets killed?"  
"Survival of the fittest." Lambo whispered, "Survival of the fittest."  
Lambo was shaking and was now on the floor covering his ears and his eyes were shut tight. The memories started flashing in his head of when he was forced to be there for 5 years. Gokudera saw Lambo practically rocking himself and Gokudera patted his head. "It's fine…you're not going back there."  
Hibari turned away. "Where are you going?" Yamamoto yelled.

Hibari turned towards him. "Home." Hibari said and shut the room where he slept.

"Home? You got to be kidding me." Yamamoto yelled, "What about Haru?"  
Gokudera lit his cigarette. "Hibari was born in that place." Gokudera said, "He was born and raised there when he was human. His mother was insane and had killed their entire family and had eaten their bodies."  
"A cannibal." Yamamoto whispered.

Gokudera nodded his head. "She was pregnant at the time when she was sent to the asylum. Hibari was brought up there. When the guards had finally realized this, he had spent ten years there. Watching…listening…to everything that was going on and it infected him."

_Hibari's soul had died _


	13. Chapter 13: Darkness

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter 13: Darkness**

**Haru's POV**

It was quiet throughout the car ride. All that could be heard was the slight shuffling of Sawada-San's body and the sound of the crunching gravel beneath the car tires. "Excuse me." I said.

Sawada-San looked at me through his review mirror. "What is it?" He asked.

His voice had softened as if I was a frightened animal. "Where are you taking Haru?" I asked.

It was silent. I feared the answer. "Shall I sugar coat the answer for you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Tell Haru the answer as bluntly as possible."  
Sawada-San sighed. "I'm taking you to an asylum."  
My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "An asylum?" I screamed, "Why?"  
"That's the only way." He said calmly.

My body was shaking. I was scared. I don't want to go to an asylum. From all the movies and papers I've seen an asylum was just for lunatics. "Haru isn't crazy." I whispered.

"I know."  
"Then why?" I urged, "Why an asylum of all places?"  
"It's just the way it is Miura-San." He said softly, "It's the only way."  
I sat back in the seat and took deep breathes. As we neared the asylum I could to see the 10 foot wired fencing around the concrete building. No windows…no light…no hope. Sawada-San stopped the car and got out. My heart was racing and ached. I must have looked frightened because Sawada-San began to pet my head like Hibari-San had done. Hibari-San…why didn't you stop me? Why did it have to come out this way? "It'll just be for a little while." Sawada-San said trying to comfort me with a lie, "Just do as you're told and it'll be over in no time."  
I nodded my head obediently and followed. Guards were everywhere carrying some sort of weapon. Ear shattering screams rung through me and devilish laughter crawled over my body. My body began to shake again. Sawada-San put his arm around me trying to reassure me and continued walking. How could you try to comfort me if you're the one who condemned me to this hell? We were sent to a room with worn out plastic chairs waiting for someone to call us. There was no one else in the room but the screams and eerie noises penetrated the walls. "Miura Haru." A deep voice called.

Sawada-San beckoned me over to the window to see a large man wearing a nurse uniform there. He looked at me thoroughly and handed Sawada-San a clip board with a few sheets and a pen. "Once that is filled out, hand it back to me and I will escort you to your place of stay."  
We sat back down and I waited patiently as Sawada-San filled out the papers. It feels as if were just in a hospital. They're going to just heal me…that's all. Nothing will get worst but better. That's why I'm being taken here. The lies weren't reaching my brain though. Suddenly tears began to run down my face. I don't want to be here. I want to go home. "Haru wants to go home." I cried, "Haru doesn't want to be here."  
A guilty look had crossed Sawada-San's face as he watched me. Then a look of pity had been set on his face. "This is the way it has to be." He whispered.

This mad no sense. No one in their right mind would send a woman who was not even remotely close to insane to this place. This is horrible. I continued to cry. I wouldn't get to see anyone until I get out. What will happen to me? How will I survive? Thoughts pasted thoroughly and slowly the disease was already running through my veins. I was already getting engulfed in the darkness.

Sawada-San had finally completed everything and handed it back to the man. The man quickly scanned it and took us to my new home. "The place where you will be staying is that of your kind."  
He must have meant vampires. "You are allowed at designated times to go out and roam but if you do not follow orders given by the guards you will be punished. Understood missy?"  
I nodded my head. I felt like I was going to be scolded if I spoke. I could hear groaning sound as we pasted ceils that reminded me cages. I guess my home will be like this too. "You will also be provided paper and a pen to write while you are in your ceil. You will also be sharing your room with another person."  
I looked at him confused. "Another person?" I whispered.

He nodded his head and looked at me confused. He must have thought I didn't look the slightest insane but, you never know. "Yes, you will spend most of your time in your ceils so play nice."  
We had finally reached my new home. There were a bunk bed, two desks, a toilet, a mirror, and a sink. The ceil was the size of a average room. The man knocked on the door. "Chrome, I've found a new friend for you." The nurse said.

There was no noise on the other side. "She's quiet and reserved." The nurse told me, "You'll get along just fine."

I nodded my head doubting what he said. He unlocked the door and opened it for me. I walked inside uncertainly to see the walls taped up with drawings and origami. It looked that of a child's room. The drawings were beautiful yet simple of magnificent places and sceneries. The origami were laid out on the desk and all around the room. The woman known as Chrome was probably in her early 20's and was stunningly beautiful. Her hair was like that of a ravens and her eyes were a deep purple. She was wearing a simple white dress with spaghetti straps and had no shoes. She looked at me confused and I stared back with the same expression. "Chrome, this is Haru, she'll be your new roommate."  
"It's nice to meet you." She squeaked, "Please take care of me."  
I nodded my head and bowed. "Same."  
The concrete door shut with a bang and the door was locked. "Miura-San." Sawada-San said from the other side.  
"Yes?" I yelled to reach him.

"I'm sorry."

I could barely hear the sound of their footsteps as I left and had grown lonely. I turned to see her staring up at me. Just observing me like a curious child. "Haru's name is Miura Haru." I said.

She nodded her head. "My name is Dokuro Chrome." She said.

Chrome-Chan's voice was so soft yet sounded that of a bird. Well in this case, a caged canary. "How come you're here?" I asked her as I settled on the top bunk.

She shook her head sadly. "Because I'm Mukuro-Sama's lover."

"Mukuro-Sama?" I said confused.

She nodded her head. "He's a wanted vampire…he is wanted for murder of both humans and vampires but he hasn't killed anyone!" She said.

I nodded my head. "So when will you be set freed?"  
"When Mukuro-Sama is taken prisoner…and maybe not even then."  
"So you're just bait then?" I whispered.

A small frown was placed on her face as she nodded her head. The Florence lights were switched off. "It's time to sleep." Chrome-Chan whispered as she settled into her bed.

I nodded and laid on the top bunk. "Ne…Chrome-Chan?" I said.

"Yes, Miura-San?"  
"Can…can I sleep with you there."  
"Why?" She asked curious.

I blushed. I felt like a child. "Because –"  
**"!"**

I jumped and nearly fell off of the bed. My heart was racing as the screams and sounds crawled into my head. "You can." She whisper, "I understand your fear, Miura-San."  
I felt so childish. I hugged onto her for dear life and began to stop. The screams and the terrors were horrible. She gentle petted my head and softly hummed a lullaby. I don't know how it was possible but through the noise my eyes had shut and I had drifted off to a restless slumber.

_**Kowai**_

_Thank you for reading and thanks A.R. for editing it for me _

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	14. Chapter 14: Light

**Blood Lust **

**Chapter 14: Light**

Weeks had pasted already since Haru was taken to the asylum. Hibari had gone to the pub that he had taken Haru several times already and hasn't gone back to Haru's home. He had been there all day and was now intoxicated. "Give me another." He slurred as he slammed the shot glass on the bar.

"You've had enough already." The bartender said.

Hibari shot him and look but the bartender didn't budge. "Dino is coming back soon." The bartender said as he wiped the glasses and gave him a glass of ice cold water.

"And what does it matter to me?" Hibari asked angrily.

"Nothing, just telling you."  
Bianchi came up from behind Hibari and gave him a disgusted look. "You reek of booze." She said.

Hibari didn't even bother to retort something back. "Where's Tetsu?" He slurred.

Bianchi shrugged. "I was about to call him in now to pick you up."  
"Tell him to bring Hibird too." He said and passed out.

The bartender shook his head as he cleared the area where Hibari was resting at. "I told him to not get her involved." Bianchi hissed.

"Ma, ma, it's fine…things will end soon." The bartender said.

"How do you know that?" Bianchi asked.

The man shrugged. "I just know."  
"Uh huh." Bianchi said and headed to the back to make the phone call to Hibari's right hand man Kusakabe Tetsuya.

**-Minutes Later-**

A man with a long regent hairstyle came rushing in looking frantic. "He's right here." The bartender said as he pointed to the sleeping Hibari.

"Oh shit." Kusakabe said looking at Hibari.

Hibari stirred and looked up at Kusakabe as if he was a dangerous animal. Hibari sat up and socked him in the stomach. Kusakabe stumbled a few inches but recovered and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Kyo-San wake up." Kusakabe sternly, "I brought Hibird too."

Hibari muttered something and looked back at Kusakabe. "Where is he?" Hibari said clutching his head from the hangover coming over.

The bartender handed Hibari a glass of ginger ale. A small fluffy yellow bird tweeted and fluttered onto Hibari's shoulder and began to nuzzle his neck. Hibari gently patted the small bird and whispered something to the bird. The bird nodded its head and fluttered off. "Where is he going?"  
"Somewhere." Hibari groaned as he slowly sipped the ginger ale, "Let's go Tetsu."  
"Where?" He asked following behind Hibari.  
"To pick up the herbivore from the airport."  
Kusakabe nodded his head and drove off with Hibari to greet the one who had turned him into a vampire.

**Back at the Asylum**

Haru had marked on the wall near her bunk how many times the lights had been switched off to call it a night. She sighed. There was no source of light except for the light bulbs that flickered. Chrome was busy drawing another place. It was magnificent. Tall grasses swaying and a large glistening pond in behind it. "This is where I met Mukuro-Sama." She whispered showing Haru the picture, "He saved me when I was dying."  
Haru nodded her head. She had learned a bit about this 'Mukuro-Sama' as Chrome had referred him as and overall of what she had heard, he was a pretty nice man. "Ne, Chrome-Chan," Haru began, "Do you love Mukuro-San?"  
Chrome's face turned bright red. "I…I…I wouldn't say I love him…but I would also say I would." Chrome twisted, "But, I like him but…"  
She had stopped abruptly out of embarrassment. Haru chuckled. "You're weird."  
Chrome looked up at Haru. "Do you like anyone, Haru-San?"  
Haru smiled weakly. "Haru did." She whispered.

That was the end of their conversation that day. The sound of a ringing bell was sounded and the speakers came on. "We will let you out of your ceils of a period of an hour outside. We will be watching so do not try anything."

The speaker was shut off and the doors were unlocked one by one. Haru and Chrome followed the line of vampires swaying back and forth. She hated the smell. It smelt of someone soiling themselves and of decaying bodies. The outside was like a prison yard except the walls were built up about 20-30 feet high with cemented blocks and men were patrolling back and forth with their guns in hand prepared to shot. Haru sighed and watched the birds flutter above. They were ravens but then Haru spotted something yellow in the sky. She continued to star until she realized it was coming closer. Haru's eyes widened. If it came any closer, the bird would get shot. It was so small. Haru looked around to try to distract the guard above. "What's wrong Haru-San?" Chrome asked watching Haru move back and forth frantically.

"The bird up there is coming towards us." Haru said, "If it comes any closer, the guards up there will shot it!"  
Chrome looked up at the bird and then tilted her head. "That's Hibari-San's bird." Chrome said as she squinted.

Haru looked confused. "You know Hibari-San?" Haru asked.

Chrome nodded her head. "Though, Hibari-San and Mukuro-Sama don't really get along. They're acquainted with each other."  
Haru continued to look in disbelief. Was that bird coming for her? Haru's heart ached at the thought of Hibari. "Anyways," Haru said getting back on track, "We have to distract the guards from Hibari-San's bird."  
Chrome nodded her head. She looked around frantically and so did Haru. Haru came up with an idea. "Prison riot." Haru said.

"Eh?" Chrome said confused.

Haru looked around and saw two men fighting already. A group was cheering around them. All Haru had to do was push someone and then they would retaliate. Hopefully. Haru squeezed through the small crowd that was quickly growing. It had already taken the guards interest as they watched and called for other guards to break it up. Haru pushed a large man and ducked. The man was angry and turned and punched the man who was behind Haru. Then it began. The vampires were attacking one another in the frenzy. Haru and Chrome dodged the people and tried their best to stay standing. Haru and Chrome looked up in the sky to see the little bird fluttering lower. The guards hadn't shot it thankfully. Haru smiled as the bird was only a foot or so away from her. "I'm coming." Hibird said, "I'm coming."  
Haru smiled. Her heart raced at the thought. "I'll be waiting Hibari-San." Haru said and Hibird flew off.

Haru watched as the little bird fluttered away and a dazzling light followed. Haru's lips broke into a smile. She was excited. Then, the terrifying sound of a gun shot rang out and everyone stopped moving. They turned to the source of the gun shot. "KORA!" A large voice rang out, "All of you get in your ceils now!"  
"Damn vampire hunter." One of the vampires said venomously.

Haru looked up. "Colonnello?" Haru said, "He's a prison guard?"  
"Not just any prison guard." Chrome informed her, "He's the head prison guard and also a vampire hunter."  
"Ah, Haru knew that already."  
"You know him Haru-San?"  
"Long story." Haru muttered and followed the queue of vampires back to their ceils. "Please…I want to see my child…give me back my child." A woman pleaded to a guard, "I want to see my son."  
"Get off of me." The guard yelled pushing to woman away.

Haru hurried to the woman's side and when the guard was about to hit the woman with the butt of his gun Haru intervene. "Who taught you your manners?" Haru snapped like a mother, "Do you have no shame to attempt to hit a woman?"  
The guard looked angry and instead of pulling back he hit Haru. Haru stumbled back and clutched her bleeding forehead. "Don't talk about manners trash! You don't got the right to speak here!"  
Haru was angry. She stood up. She was human and she knew the act of kindness that humans shared but what about vampires? Didn't vampires have the same type of compassion as humans? "What's wrong with vampires?" Haru screamed at the guard, "We're just like you!"  
More guards had approached Haru. "Haru didn't do anything wrong!" She screamed, "What's the difference between vampires and humans?"  
"You eat humans." A guard said as he sent a blow into her stomach.

Haru gasped and fell to her knees while another guard hit her in the back of her neck and she was out cold. "Haru-San!" Chrome screamed.

"Do you want to get hit too woman?" The guard threatened.

Chrome shook her head but stayed put. "Haru-San didn't do anything wrong." She whispered, "Most of us did nothing wrong, yet you confined us to such a place!"  
Chrome was outraged and so were many of the vampires but they stayed where they stood and watched as the scene unfolded. "So you are going against the rules?" The guard asked.

Chrome took a deep breath. "If speaking and breathing is a crime then I guess I am."  
The guard raised the butt of his gun again to hit Chrome. Chrome shut her eyes tight ready for the pain. "KOOOORRRAAA!" Colonnello yelled, "Who the hell told you can hit anyone?"  
The guard stood up stiffly. "I was just showing them their place sir."  
"By beating them up? That woman unconscious there, what did she do?" Colonnello asked.

The man was confused. "She was talking back."  
"Against what?"  
"Me hitting that woman sir."  
"And why were you going to hit that woman for?"  
The man was quiet. His answer would have sounded stupid. "KORA!" Colonnello yelled, "Well? What's the answer?"  
"Nothing…sir."  
Colonnello looked down at the guard. "Get out of my face now."  
The man nodded his head and walked away. Colonnello looked down at Haru and then at Chrome. He grabbed Haru like a sack of potatoes and took her away. "Where are you taking her?" Chrome asked worried.

"Infirmary."

The screams could be heard throughout the asylum. Colonnello pasted the ceils and could hear laughter. They had gone completely insane. He turned his head to see Haru still unconscious. "Geez." He sighed, "You've caused me a lot of trouble."  
**-A Few Hours Later-**

Haru opened her eyes to see Colonnello with a cup of steaming coffee looking down at her. "You're wake." He said.

Haru sat up to have the feeling of vomiting. "Lay down." Colonnello said bluntly, "You're going to end up vomiting if you don't."  
Haru nodded her head and laid back down and shut her eyes. "Ne, Colonnello-San," She said in a whisper, "What was my mother like?"  
Colonnello stared at her in disbelief. "Why would you ask me that?" He asked confused.

Haru shrugged her shoulders. "You and that doctor are the only ones Haru know that know about my mother…so Haru was wondering what she was like…and what her name was."  
Colonnello sighed. "She was a kind woman." He whispered, "Her name was Miura Haruka. That's how your name was decided would be after you mother since you looked a lot like her."  
Haru smiled. "Haru wishes…Haru wishes that she could remember."  
Haru then fell back asleep. Colonnello watched her sleep and could see Haruka in her. He sighed and scratched his head. "Both of you have caused me a lot of trouble." He said.

**-Night-**

Chrome was sleeping soundly on her bunk to find her sleep restless. She opened her eyes, "_I hope Haru-San is okay."_

Soon, she was sound asleep. "Chrome…Chrome." The angelic voice she loved so much called.

"Hai?" Chrome replied back.

"How is your stay in that horrid prison?"

Chrome laughed awkwardly, "Not, as grand as I thought it would be." Chrome joked.

Mukuro smirked at Chrome. "Do not fear, I will come for you."

Chrome looked up at Mukuro. "Don't." She replied.

Mukuro was taken aback. "And why not my dear?"  
Chrome looked down embarrassed, "It's just…I don't want Mukuro-Sama to get caught."  
Mukuro chuckled. "As if that would happen to me."  
Chrome looked up and reached out to him. "I miss you." She whispered.

Mukuro showed a sad smile and reached out to her. "As do I, " Mukuro whispered, "I swear on my whole being that I will come for you."  
Chrome smiled and tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'll be waiting." She whispered.

But sadly just as they were about to touch hands, a loud alarm had set off and the lights were turned on. "EVERYONE UP!" The guard hollered through the sound system, "CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED! SOMEONE HAS BROKEN IN!"


	15. Chapter 15: Salvation

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter 15: Salvation**

The screaming siren continued on and the prisoners were in a frenzy. Chrome sat up and looked around. She had no idea what was going on behind that door. The screams did not stop but mixed in where gun shots. Chrome covered her ears and curled into a ball. The sound of gun shots frightened her. She shook her head and then it became quiet. Even the sound of screams had settled. The quiet footsteps were coming closer. Chrome sat up and listened intently as the footsteps grew louder. There was a knock at the door. "Chrome?" The voice asked.

Chrome's heart skipped. "Mukuro-Sama." She whispered.

The door disappeared and in front of her was Mukuro. He smirked at her angelic appearance. "Even if you are in such a horrid place, you still look lovely."

Chrome smiled and to Mukuro. "I missed you." She cried, "I was lonely."  
"As was I." Mukuro whispered as he hugged her back.

The sound of running feet boomed through the corridors. "Where is he?" They yelled, "Find him now!"

"We must hurry." Mukuro said urgently, "My illusions will not hold them off forever."  
Chrome nodded her head but before she left the door, Haru's face appeared. "Mukuro-Sama," She started, "We have to help one other person."  
Mukuro turned and raised one of his brows. "Who is that?"  
"Another girl…her name is Haru…she was the person staying here with me."  
Mukuro shook his head sadly. "There is no time my love, we must go."  
"NO!" Chrome yelled as she only did rarely.  
She hung her head down. "I…I just can't leave her here." She whispered, "She still has hope."  
Mukuro sighed. "As always, my love is an angel." He said with a smile on his face, "Then we shall rescue your friend."  
Chrome smiled happily and followed her lover.

**Infirmary**

The siren has gone off in the infirmary as well. "KORA!" Colonnello yelled as well as a rainbow of curses into a walkie talkie.

"What happened?" Haru asked still drowsily.

"CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED! SOMEONE HAS BROKEN IN!"  
Haru's heart skipped. Had Hibari come already? Colonnello turned to Haru to see her face filled with hope. "So that vampire has come to rescue his princess now has he?" Colonnello asked.

**At the Airport**

Hibari waited patiently in the car while Kusakabe waited outside for Dino. "Yo!" Dino said as he saw Kusakabe.

"Where are your men?"  
"Vacation." Dino said happily.

Kusakabe looked beyond Dino to see his men watching him behind pillars and doors. "I see." Kusakabe said, "Well Kyo-San seems to be in a foul mood."  
"Are you sure he's not pms-ing?" Dino joked.

Dino climbed into the car to see a distressed Hibari. "What's wrong Kyoya?"  
Hibari sighed. "I told you about that woman before?" Hibari said.

Dino nodded his head. "Haru-Chan right?" Dino asked, "What about her?"

Hibari's brows furred with Dino calling her by her first name. He sighed. "Anyways…she was taken to that asylum because…certain circumstances."  
Dino nodded his head. "And what do you want to do?"  
Hibari ran his fingers through his hair. "Get her back of course."  
"And how are you planning to do that?"  
Hibari looked out the window. "Who knows."  
In the distance, Hibari could see the fluffy yellow bird fluttering towards them singing a sweet tune. "Ah, my messenger." Hibari said as he rolled down his window.

"I'll be waiting Hibari-San." Hibird mimicked.

Hibari smirked and pet Hibird. He slowly grew tense. "I'm going to ask him to help."  
"Him? Even though you two are always at each other's necks?"  
Hibari nodded his head. "He's the only one that I have in mind that would be of use. Besides, his woman is in there as well being held captive."  
**Back at the Asylum (Mukuro and Chrome)**

"So where is this woman being kept?" Mukuro asked as they searched.

"Last I heard, she was at the infirmary." Chrome said, "She should be there resting."  
Mukuro nodded his head. Two guards saw them. "GET THEM!" They yelled, "Back up required! Suspect has taken on of the prisoners! Prison break! I repeat prison break!"

"Shut up will you?" Mukuro asked irritated.

He extended his right hand out and black smoke covered the guards. They screamed and began to shot randomly. "Let's go." Mukuro said going a different way.

Chrome nodded her head and continued to follow Mukuro. "KORA!" Colonnello screamed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
Mukuro turned to see Colonnello pointed his gun at him. "Coming to get that other woman in there."  
"Chrome-Chan?" Haru said her voice shaking a bit, "Why are you here?"  
Chrome smiled happily to see that Haru was alright besides the bandage wrapped around her head. "We're here to get you out."  
"KORA," Colonnello yelled, "And you think I'll just hand her over to you just cause you told me to?"  
"I was hoping for that." Mukuro said, "But I can also take her once I'm done with you."  
Colonnello fired and Mukuro summoned a illusion. Colonnello continued to fire but then suddenly, he had collapsed and was unconscious. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Haru Miura." Mukuro said with a gentleman's bow, "My name is Mukuro Rokudo."  
Haru nodded her head. "So you're Mukuro-'Sama'."  
Chrome blushed and nodded her head. "We have to hurry." She said urgently.

"But where will we go?"  
Mukuro chuckled. "To my base."  
Mukuro grabbed both women and they were engulfed in a dark smoked and vanished from the horrifying place.


	16. Chapter 16: Kuyuko Land

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 16: Kukuyo Land **

"Wow!" Haru exclaimed as she walked around Mukuro and Chrome's secret base, "This is cool!"

Mukuro had teleported them to the abandoned Kukuyo Land. "Well said." Mukuro said.

"Ken and Chikusa?" Chrome asked as she looked around.

"They should be back anytime now." Mukuro answered, "You two should rest for now. Chrome, show her to resting room."

Chrome nodded her head and Haru followed. The room was rather large and there were a few beds in there. "Is this where you guys sleep?" Haru asked looking around.

Chrome nodded her head. "Though Ken doesn't usually sleep on his bed." Chrome said.

"Hahi? Why's that desu?"  
Chrome shrugged. "He says it's too soft."  
"Oh, who are these people? Ken-San and Chikusa-San Haru means."  
Chrome smiled. "They were my first friends." Chrome said.

"Then, the must be good people."  
"UGLY!" A voice screamed, "Come over here now byon!"  
Chrome's eyes sparkled. "KEN!" She screamed as she ran out of the room.

Haru was confused. "_M?_" She asked herself as she followed Chrome.

A man with spiky blonde hair and resembled something like a dog was yelling at Chrome who was just smiling happily. The man had a scar across his nose and cheeks. Then there was another man with black hair wearing a white beanie and had an unusual tattoo of a barcode on his cheek. "Calm down." The man said as he restrained the man named Ken.

"I didn't buy snacks byon." Ken said.

"We'll go out later." The other man said plainly.

Both males looked at Haru curiously. "Who's this chick byon?" Ken asked as he looked Haru up and down.

Haru bowed. "Haru Miura…Haru was stuck in that place with Chrome-Chan."  
"Ken Joshima, nice to meet you byon." Ken said with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog.

"Chikusa Kakimoto." The other man greeted.

"Didn't I tell you two to go and rest?" Mukuro said appearing out of no where.

"Haru has to get back though." Haru said urgently, "Everyone is probably worried."  
"Oh, and I've also heard that you are Hibari's lover correct?" Mukuro said, "If that's the case he should be coming here soon."  
"Why's that?" Haru asked curious.

"Because he knows that I am the only one who can break into that place and come right back out."  
"Really?" Haru said uncertain.

"Yes, know you and Chrome hurry to bed and rest."  
"Hai." Chrome said and headed back to the bedroom.  
"Night." Haru said and followed after Chrome.

"That chick is Hibari's byon?" Ken asked.

Mukuro nodded. "What I've heard from Chrome she is and he's suppose to be coming to rescue her."  
Ken began to laugh. "Then let's torture her!"  
Mukuro wacked him in the back of the head. "Do you want to die?" Mukuro asked, "Hibari is at par with me meaning that if you were to lay a finger on her, he will as he would say 'bite you to death'."  
Chikusa let out a sigh. "Well at least we have her back." He reassured, "I'm going out to buy some snacks, you coming?"  
**A Few Hours Later**

Hibari and Dino got out of the car. "Kyo-San." Kusakabe called.

"What?" Hibari asked turning his head slightly to see Kusakabe.

"Be careful."

Hibari nodded his head and continued walking. "Ne, Kyoya," Dino said.

"What?"  
"What's so special about Haru-Chan then the other girls?"  
Hibari continued walking and didn't answer. Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa were already waiting at the entrance of Kukuyo Land. "Welcome back Hibari!" Mukuro said in a grand manner, "May I ask what business you have here?"  
"You already know." Hibari said.

"I don't think I do." Mukuro said trying to irritated Hibari, "Tell me, why are you here?"  
Hibari glared at Mukuro who was not in the slightest affected by his scary stare. "Your woman is at that asylum too right?" Hibari said, "I need you to help me get someone from there."  
"Oh? And why would I do that?"  
Hibari stayed quiet. "Ah~ But I have your woman right here." Mukuro said as he pointed up.

Everyone looked up to see Haru tied up and dangling from a loose pole. She was unconscious and slowly swaying from the slight wind. Hibari pulled out his tonfas. "YOU BASTARD!" Hibari screamed and charged at Mukuro who was smirking at him.

**With Haru and Chrome**

Haru and Chrome both were awaken by the racket outside. "What's that noise?" Haru asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know." Chrome said as she looked around drowsily, "Is it morning yet?"  
Haru looked at the large windows and saw it was still dark and shook her head. "It's either still night or early morning."  
Suddenly something crashed threw the window and glass flew everywhere. Both Haru and Chrome hurried to look what was happening outside. Only to see blurry figures rapidly moving. "Mukuro-Sama?" Chrome said confused.

Haru continued to stare and began to make out the people. "Hibari-San?" Haru said happily confused, "It's Hibari-San!"

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew Chrome and Haru. Chrome was pushed away from the window while Haru was pushed out the window. Haru screamed. She reached out for anything to keep herself from being killed and luckily had managed to grab onto a rope. When she looked up she saw herself tied up. "Huh?" Haru screamed, "Why is Haru right there?"  
The other Haru just looked down at her sudden she disappeared. The rope suddenly dropped and Haru was descended another few feet. Haru screamed and held on for dear life. She looked down to find she was still a few stories from the ground. Haru held on tightly but her arms were slowly getting tired. "HIBARI-SAN!" Haru screamed.

Hibari looked up to see Haru dangling from the rope. "Oh what do we have here?" Mukuro said looking up as well, "It seems the real one was blown down there."  
Hibari cursed and raced to Haru. Sudden the rope broke and Haru began to descend. Those few seconds felt like minutes as Haru fell. She screamed like any sane person would do. Hibari had safely manage to catch her. Haru looked at him with tears in her eyes and touched his face. As usual, it was shaved and clear. Haru wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. "Haru missed you so much." She said through her sobs.

Hibari held onto her body and inhaled her sweet scent. "Me too." He whispered back showing his rare affection.

Hibari turned and glared at Mukuro. "I'm going to bite you to death." He hissed at Mukuro.

Mukuro shrugged. "We'll see about that."  
Chrome had come running out and was relieved when she saw Haru in Hibari's arms. "Thank goodness." She said relieved.

"I'll settle the score with you later." Hibari said as he walked towards the car.

"That's it byon?" Ken asked with his tongue hanging out with him panting, "Nothing more byon?"  
Dino followed behind as they got in the car. Mukuro smirked. "You're welcome." He said as he turned and headed inside Kukuyo Land.

Dino sat himself in the front with Kusakabe while Hibari and Haru sat in the back Haru sitting on Hibari's lap. Their drive back was quiet. Haru had finally stopped crying and was nestled into Hibari's chest. She had managed to fall asleep and her breathing was soft. "Well where are we going to go Kyoya?" Dino asked as he pointed to Haru, "We can't take her back to her home."  
"I know that much." Hibari said, "We're going back to my home."  
Kusakabe turned around. "Are you sure that's a good decision Kyo-San? You haven't been there yourself for the past 10 years."  
"Nothing should have changed, it's in a secluded area and no one other then you and Dino (Dino's men as well) know where my home is located."  
"Very well then." Kusakabe said and continued to drive.


	17. Chapter 17: Kyoko

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 17: Kyoko**

When Haru woke she woke up with Hibari's arms around her. "Hibari-San?" She whispered slowly stirring.

Hibari opened his eyes and looked down at Haru. "What is it?" He said as he closed his eyes again.

Haru nuzzled herself into his chest. "Nothing." She whispered and inhaled his cologne.

Hibari kissed her head. "Alright then." He said.

Soon Haru's stomach began to rumble. Hibari chuckled. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

Haru nodded her head. "What would you like?" He asked.

Haru fidgeted under Hibari. "You." She whispered.

Hibari had heard her but wanted to hear it again. "What was that?"  
"Pancakes!" Haru covered up.

Hibari leaned into her ear. "Are you sure you don't want me?" Hibari asked in a husky voice.

"No, no, Haru just wants pancakes."  
Hibari shrugged and slowly got up only to have Kusakabe open the door with a plate of pancake. Haru hid under the blanket as if she has been caught doing it by her parents. "Knock first will you Tetsuya." Hibari said when he noticed Haru's flustered face.

"Sorry." Kusakabe said and shut the door.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Hibari said.

Kusakabe came in. "Here are the pancakes you asked for."  
Haru got up surprised. "But Haru barely just asked for them." She said shocked, "How did you make them?"  
Kusakabe smirked proudly. "A secret that the chef will not tell anyone."  
Haru then turned red remembering that Hibari didn't call anyone. "You were eves dropping desu!" Haru said.

Kusakabe chuckled. "You could call it that."  
Haru put her hands over her mouth remembering what she has said. "I'll come back later to pick up your empty dishes."  
"Thank you." Haru said as she leaned against the head board.

"This is amazing." Haru said once Kusakabe has shut the door.

Hibari nodded his head and sat down beside her and the tray of delicious breakfast in front of them. Haru looked out the window. "Are we in a forest?" Haru asked.

Hibari nodded. "But the whole forest is owned by me." Hibari said as he sipped his coffee, "There are also sensors around the perimeter for any intruders."  
"Wow." Haru said, "…Haru thinks she should go see Kyoko-Chan."  
Hibari thought it over. "She works with you right?"  
Haru nodded her head. "Kyoko-Chan is probably worried about Haru since Haru didn't tell her she was leaving."  
Hibari sighed. "It's too dangerous."  
"Why?" Haru asked.

"What if someone from the Vampire Society sees you?" Hibari asked, "You'll be sent back to asylum and placed in a higher security ceil."  
"Then won't you come with Haru?" Haru asked showing him her puppy eyes.

Hibari couldn't resist and just gave up. He sighed and got up. "There's a change of clothes for you there, change and we'll go see her."  
Haru smiled. "Okay, if Haru remembers correctly, Kyoko-Chan is off today."  
"Fine then."  
**Kyoko's Home**

Kyoko long blonde hair was tied up and she was wearing her baking apron. She had just placed a batch of cookies in the oven and was humming happily. There was a knock at the door and she hurried to see who it was. "Coming!" She called as she rushed to the door, "Who is it?"  
Kyoko opened the door to find Tsuna in front smiling. "Good evening."  
**Back With Haru and Hibari**

They had gotten changed and Hibari drove them to Kyoko's home. But as they got closer, Haru noticed an unfamiliar car. "That's not her Onii-Chans." Haru said confused, "And Kyoko-San doesn't drive that car."  
"It's that herbivore." Hibari said.

Haru looked at him confused. "Whose car is that?"  
"The man who put you in that place."  
Haru's eyes opened. "Sawada-San's?"  
Hibari nodded. Hibari had stopped the car a little way out of view. Soon, the front door had opened and Tsuna emerged from inside with a bag. Kyoko was smiling happily. Tsuna looked like a normal man seeing the woman he loved. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips and said a few words and left. Kyoko watched his car drive off with a smile on her face. Haru was confused. "Why?" Haru asked angrily, "Why is it okay for him to date a human and not Hibari-San?"  
Hibari shrugged. Haru got out of the car and raced to Kyoko. Hibari didn't react fast enough and by the time he had gotten out of the car Haru was already knocking on the door. The door eased open and once again Kyoko appeared. "Haru-Chan?" Kyoko said surprised and confused, "What are you doing here?"  
Haru was furious. "Don't give me that Kyoko-Chan!" Haru said angrily, "Why was it that you were kissing a vampire?"  
Kyoko's eyes widened and sighed not being able to lie her way out of this. "Come inside Haru-Chan." Kyoko said as she opened the door wider, "This will be a while."  
Haru nodded her head and followed Kyoko inside. Kyoko shut the door and locked it tight. Haru sat in the living with a batch of cookies in front of her. "Take one." Kyoko said with a smile, "I know you like these."  
Haru took a cookie and shoved it all in her mouth. "Explain." Haru said when she had swallowed the delicious cookie.

Kyoko sat down across from her and sighed. "Well…my Onii-Chan was bitten and injected and became a vampire around 10 years ago."  
_"That explains why he looks the same age as us."_ Haru thought.

"Well, when this happened, Tsuna had come to investigate and give him a search. But, when Tsuna learned that my Onii-Chan had a sister, he wasn't sure what to do. So Tsuna kept a close eye on me watching me from a far to see if I would tell anyone."  
"But you didn't." Haru said.

Kyoko nodded her head. "Then one day he had come to my home bloody and I patched him up and…it just happened. I wanted to tell you so badly Haru-Chan but…I didn't want you to get hurt."  
"Did you know?" Haru asked her voice low and her shoulders shaking.

"Know what?" Kyoko asked confused.

"When Haru was forced to be in that asylum!"  
Kyoko's face looked hurt and also on the verge to cry. She nodded her head slowly. Her chest feeling tight and was hard to breath. "I tried to convince Tsuna to talk to his superiors but he said they wouldn't have it. I swear Haru-Chan, Tsuna tried everything he could to keep you from going there but the people he talked to wouldn't."  
Haru was crying frustrated and angry. "So what?" Haru screamed, "They were okay with a vampire eloping with a human?"  
Kyoko shook her head sadly. "No…they don't know about it…no one knows about it…until now."  
Kyoko looked up. "Humans and vampires are too different." Kyoko whispered, "We can never be together."


	18. Chapter 18: Goodbye

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 18: Goodbye **

Haru came out of Kyoko's house to see Hibari leaning against his car. Haru's heart sank. She felt as if it was so unfair that one person could do it yet she herself couldn't. Hibari saw her distress face and hugged her. She hated this feeling but loved it. It was so addicting and couldn't help herself. Her body was in turmoil and there was no way out. The hurricane inside her wasn't even close to ending but she wanted it to stop…so she shut it up deep inside of her. She cried softly but pushed away from Hibari. She smiled weakly and tears stains on her cheeks. "Please." She whispered, "Don't make this any harder for me."  
Hibari was shocked. Haru never used first person before. "What do you mean?" Hibari asked in a whisper.

He reached out to her but pulled them back seeing the fear in her face. If he touched her he knew she'd bury what she was going to say deep inside her heart. "I love you." She whispered softly, "I loved you since I first say you but…I can't do this."  
Hibari was confused and waited for her to continue. He laughed. It sounded like she was breaking up with him…though they hadn't even started. "I don't want to leave…I really don't." Haru said as tears started to well up, "I'm so sorry…Kyoya."  
Hibari looked up. Haru could see the hurt expression that Hibari was showing her and her heart ached so much from the sight. "Good bye." She whispered and she turned around and walked away back to the house.

Kyoko was waiting at the door with her head down. Hibari watched Haru leave. He didn't know what to do. He wanted her but this is what she chose for herself. Hibari balled his hands into fists. "Don't give me this shit." Hibari hissed as he slammed his hand against his car leaving a dent.

He turned his back on her. Kyoko's car started and she drove it out of the drive way and passed Hibari. Hibari didn't bother to look but kept his back against the car. He could he could hear the sound of the engine growing more and more distant…his heart which he thought was beating like that engine. That too was slowly fading until it came to a stop. Hibari's body grew cold as it once been and everything had been shut off.

**In Kyoko's Car**

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Kyoko asked looking up at the review mirror to see Haru.

Haru nodded her head. Her head was hung down and tears were dripping onto her hands. "I chose this." She whispered.

"What would you have done if he had told you to stop?" Kyoko asked.

It was silent in the car and Haru started laughing. Kyoko looked up at the review mirror to see Haru looking up at her. Tears were streaming her face and she was smiling. "I would have stopped and ran back into his arms." She said as she chocked on her words, "I would have gone back."  
Kyoko peeled her eyes away from the mirror and back at the road. "I pray to whatever gods are out there…to bring you back together." Kyoko whispered, "Please…be safe in America."

_Oh my! It seems there has been a huge twist in this story? So what shall we do? Hibari did nothing to stop her and Haru was left crying and running away. Ah, the sadness is unbearable that I think I might end up crying as well. Kyoko what will you do about Tsuna now? Will you do the unthinkable and be blooded…or will you run away? Just like Haru? What has become of Hibari?_

_Review!_

**_(Next chapter will be posted in exactly one week)_**


	19. Chapter 19: Departures

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 19: Departures**

"I here by sentence Hibari Kyoya to walk the path of those who have gone against the vampire society." Tsuna said, "For aiding a fugitive, you and your men will be exiled from all of Japan. You have exactly one week to gather all of your things and leave. If you do not leave by this time, you will be killed if spotted anywhere in Japan."  
Hibari kept his poker face on. "I object to having my men being exiled." Hibari protested, "They did nothing wrong. They were just following orders from their superior."  
Tsuna thought this over and looked at Kusakabe who shook his head. "Fine, I will allow this Hibari, but you will never come in contact with them."  
"Understood." Hibari said, "Is that it?"  
Tsuna nodded his head. "This meeting is adjourned, leave."  
All the vampires scattered leaving Hibari and Tsuna there. Tsuna sighed. "I didn't want it to come to this Hibari-San." Tsuna said, "You are one of the best men I've had here."  
"Stop." Hibari said, "I don't want pity from a herbivore."  
Tsuna sighed. "Will you search for her?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari didn't bother to answer and just left.

**Yamamoto's House**

"What?" Yamamoto said shocked, "Haru is in America?"  
Kyoko nodded her head. "She said she's going to become a designer there."  
Yamamoto nodded his head. "I did get a call from an American team…maybe I'll accept."  
Kyoko sighed. "She's in Los Angeles."

"Then I'll check in with the team there."  
Kyoko nodded her head and placed her hand on Yamamoto's. "Please…make sure she's safe."  
Yamamoto smirked. "Who do you think I am Kyoko?"  
Kyoko laughed. "I guess I don't have to worry then." Kyoko said with a smile, "Just…don't let her do something stupid.

Yamamoto nodded his head and made a few calls.

**Kukuyo Land**

"Ehh?" Chrome said shocked, "Why is Hibari-San being exiled?"  
Mukuro took a bite of the apple. "It seems that the only logically explanation for Miura's escape from that disgusting place all leads to Hibari." Mukuro said as he took another bite, "Thus, making it easy for the vampire society to blame it on Hibari for her escape."  
"But we're the one who did it! Didn't the guards testify that there was also one other person who escaped?"

Mukuro nodded his head. "Indeed my love but, as you remember, no one knows where we are. Thus, they covered up that there was another person who had escaped."  
"Then what happened to Haru-Chan?" Chrome asked worried, "You don't think that she was taken back there?"  
Mukuro shook his head. "If I remember correctly, she had safely made it to the airport and is departing to America."  
"America?" Chrome said, "But…but why there?"  
Mukuro shrugged. "Shouldn't you ask her that yourself?"  
Chromed looked up. "How?"  
Mukuro put his hands up. "By going there of course!"  
"Eh?"  
"Get the other two and gather your things, we will leave right away."  
**International Airport (Boarding Area)  
"**Flights to Los Angeles are now boarding." The intercom announce, "Flights to Los Angeles are now boarding."  
Haru hurried to her boarding area and handed the worker her ticket. "First time out of Japan?" The man asked.

Haru nodded her head. "Have a nice flight." He said as he handed her back her ticket.

Haru nodded and headed through the narrow area into the plane. She sat down at the window seat with the other two seats beside her vacant. "ushi- shi- shi- shi what do I have here?" Someone said with a Cheshire smile plastered onto his face.

Haru looked up to be startled. "You're-"  
**Kyoko's Home**

There was a ring at her door and she quickly headed to the door. She opened it to see Tsuna smiling shyly at her. "Good evening."  
Kyoko smiled but it soon changed into a look of worry and sadness. "What's wrong?" Tsuna asked cupping her face with his hands.

"We can't be together." Kyoko whispered, "I can't do this…it's unfair when Haru-Chan can't be with Hibari-San."  
Tsuna looked hurt. "So…we're over."  
Kyoko started to cry. "No…I don't want that!" She said as she hugged Tsuna, "I…I…I want to be a vampire too!"  
Tsuna looked shocked. He pushed Kyoko away enough to see her face. "Do you understand what you're saying?" Tsuna asked with a serious expression, "Do you understand the consequences?"  
Kyoko nodded her head. "I don't want us to be separated…I want to be with you forever."  
Tsuna shook his head. "Female vampires can not bare children, are you alright with that?" Tsuna asked, "I know you want a child…I don't want to take that away from you."  
Kyoko pulled Tsuna's head down and kissed him. She slowly broke their passionate kiss and leaned her forehead against his. "I don't care." She whispered, "Even if I'm not able to have a child…I'm alright…as long as I have you."  
"Kyoko." Tsuna whispered, "I…I…I can't."  
Kyoko shot up her head confused. "Why not?"  
"Because…you're actually-"  
**  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Family Tree

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 20: Family Tree**

"What do you mean you won't?" Kyoko asked confused, "Why won't you turn me into a vampire?"  
Tsuna looked away guilty. Kyoko was afraid. "…Are you in love with another woman?"  
Tsuna shook his head. "I…I can't."  
"Why not?" Kyoko asked, "Just tell me!"  
"Because you already are."  
Kyoko was confused. "What?" She said, "What do you mean I'm already am?"  
Tsuna sighed. "Let's go inside…it's not safe to talk about it in the open."  
Kyoko let him in and they sat on the couch. Tsuna folded his hands and had a serious look on his face. "I eloped with your great grandmother, Kaoru…I'm sure you've heard about this from your family?"  
Kyoko nodded her head.

"Well it all started that summer festival when Kaoru was 16."  
**Flashback (Tsuna's POV)**

The torches were lit and the festivities had just begun. Children and adults wearing wonderful yukatas and having smiles on their faces. I was traveling the world at that time, trying to understand about different cultures. I had also been a vampire for 5 years now and still looked like I was in my twenties. I was amazed and tried doing experiments on myself to learn more. I had already gone through Europe and learned about the vampires there. Now, I was here in Japan learning if they had been blooded here as well. The night was filled with lights and I had met Kaoru by accident…or you could say by coincidence. I had bumped into her and broke her shoe. "Are you alright?" I asked her on the ground.

She nodded her head but then gasped when she saw her broken shoe. "Oh no!" She groaned, "Okaa-San had just gotten me these as well!"

She was beautiful. Her hair was a reddish brown and was slightly wavy. "I'm sorry!" I said apologetically as I helped her up.

I didn't look like I fit in because of my Western clothing but, I was indeed born in Japan. "You're from the West?" She asked me noticing my clothing.

I shrugged. "Well I'm traveling at the moment but, I'm actually was born in Japan."  
She made an 'oh' sound and smiled. "Well what are you going to do mister gentleman?" Kaoru asked me.

I looked around but I didn't know where they sold shoes. "I guess I'll carry you." I told her a bit flustered by my own bravery.

And then we just hit it off that night.

**End of Flashback (Normal POV)**

Kyoko's eyes were wide. "So…you're my great grandfather?" Kyoko said a bit disgusted, "And you didn't bother to tell me?"

Tsuna nodded his head. "But after the generations, your half blood slowly became less and less vampire and more of a human's."

"Then…Onii-Chan?" Kyoko asked, "Does he know?"  
Tsuna shrugged. "I haven't really had a full on conversation with him."  
Kyoko shook her head. "You got to be kidding me." She said, "So I'm in love with my great grandfather?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"So…I am a vampire who likes to drink blood?"  
"Not really," Tsuna said, "You just have some of the properties like you will grow much older then many other people and look much healthier but other then that there isn't much more."  
Kyoko was quiet. "I have a question."  
"Yeah?" Tsuna said.

"Do you love me?" Kyoko asked suddenly.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Of course I do!"  
"Then why won't you turn me into a full blooded vampire?" Kyoko asked angrily.

Tsuna didn't know what to do. He sighed. "You know, Kaoru asked the same thing." Tsuna whispered, "But it was sad…I thought that if I did…she would leave me."  
"Why's that?" Kyoko asked now curious.  
"Because, she would forever be beautiful…she could have any man she wanted."  
"So you left her with her child."  
Tsuna nodded his head slowly. "I couldn't bear seeing them grow old…and then…end up…down there."  
Kyoko grabbed his collar. "Don't assume things!" She screamed, "Who ever said that I will leave you if I am able to be a vampire?"  
Tsuna stayed quietly. "Who said that I'll leave you?" Kyoko screamed tears running down her face, "Who said I wouldn't love you forever?"  
Tsuna kissed her lips and pulled her into his chest. "Then will you stay with me forever no matter how sinful I am?" Tsuna asked his voice growing huskier.

Kyoko looked up and nodded her head. Tsuna kissed her once more and then bit into her neck with his venom making its way into Kyoko's blood.


	21. Chapter 21: Fake Prince

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 21: Fake Prince**

"You!" Haru said startled, "What are you doing here?"  
Bel grinned, "Ushishishi, what do you mean woman? I'm here to ride the plane to Los Angeles."  
Haru nodded her head suspicious of him. "Don't worry, I'm not in the mood to do anything to you."  
Haru nodded her head. "Haru sees." She said and slipped on her headphones to listen to music.

She opened her thick book and began reading it. Kyoko had given it to her but Haru had never had time to read it. "Twilight?" Bel read the title "Is that book based on your boyfriend?"  
Haru rolled her eyes. "No, and how would you know what it's about huh?"  
Bel gave her the Cheshire smile which made Haru have goosebumps, "The prince can read."  
Haru was shocked by his answer and began to laugh. Bel looked at her confused. "What are you laughing at?" He asked.

Haru stopped laughing. "It just doesn't fit Haru's image of you, the great assassin." Haru said, "It seems quiet unrealistic."  
Bel frowned. "You think that the almighty prince does not read in his past time?"  
"Nope." Haru said.

Bel frowned he was now irritated. "Then I will tell you the ending of the book!"  
"NO!" Haru screamed.

The other passengers turned to see what the commotion was. Haru blushed and lowered her head. "Don't ruin it for Haru desu!" Haru pouted.

Bel laughed. "Ushishishis! Now bow down to the almighty king!"  
"Fake prince, keep it down or we'll get kicked off the plan." Another person said in a monotone voice.

"Shut up froggie." Bel hissed, "Before I throw my knives at you."  
Haru looked at the other person curiously. "Who are you?" Haru asked.

The boy with the teal hair and wearing a huge frog hat scratched his cheek. "Flan." He said.

Haru smiled. "It's nice to meet you Flan-San, my name is Haru Miura."

"All passengers please sit down and fasten your seat belts. The flight attendants will now be coming around to make sure you are fastened."  
Flan scooted in between Bel and Haru and took the middle seat. "Excuse me." One of the flight attendants said to Flan, "Please remove your hat."  
"I can't." Flan said.

"Why not?" The attendant asked.

"Inside this hat, is where my breathing tube is and is helping me breath, if I don't wear it, then I won't be able to breath."  
"Oh my!" The flight attendant said shocked, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."  
"Not at all." Flan said in his monotone voice.

The flight attendant walked away to check everyone else's seat belts. "Haru didn't think that was what it was for." Haru said amazed, "That sucks, how do you shower then?"  
"I was lying." Flan said.

Haru was shocked. "Eh? Why?"  
"Because if I took it off, the fake prince would stab me."  
"Shut up, I'm going you stab you anyways when we get off." Bel said pissed.

The hours had ticked by and the plane had finally arrived at the LAX. Haru looked outside to see the sunny California sun. "Wow! It's so sunny!" Haru said.

Haru had exited to plane and headed to the exit. "Woman, not so fast." Bel said grabbing her from the shoulder, "Let's go somewhere…ne?"


	22. Chapter 22: Los Angeles

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 22: Los Angeles **

**Few Hours Prior**

"Are you sure Kyo-San…are you sure this is the best?" Kusakabe asked with his usual worried look, "You know I will follow you every where."  
"I know." Hibari said, "But what about that one woman you had finally found a liking for?"  
Kusakabe blushed. "But Kyo-"  
"Enough." Hibari snapped, "I'm going alone, I don't want to see any of you men in Los Angeles."  
Kusakabe nodded his head. "Be careful."  
Hibari nodded and left for the boarding station.

**Present**

"The plan has reached LAX, please exit the plane in an orderly fashion and enjoy your stay in LA!" The pilot said.

Hibari grabbed his single luggage and left. He hailed a cab. "Where to sir?" The cab driver asked.

"Where ever you think a tourist would have the most excitement."  
The man looked back at his review mirror and drove. The cab driver finally stopped and had reached Hollywood. "Any place here will bring you excitement." The cab driver said.

Hibari got out and paid in cash and shut the door. The cab driver sped off and Hibari was left with the crowds of mysterious people wearing unusual clothing. The people were laughing and talking through the streets. The sun was slowly setting and the lights had flashed on. Hibari followed the crowd into a club and the loud music began to drum through his body. "Hey sexy, you wanna dance?" A girl wearing a skin tight dress asked seductively with her heavy makeup.

"No, I'm looking for someone?"  
The girl raised one of her drawn on brows. "Are you looking for the owner?"  
Before Hibari could answer the girl began to babble on. "He is like, super rich and stuff! You know there's this strange rumor that he drinks blood just for the thrill! Is that weird?"  
Hibari turned to the girl. "Blood?"  
The girl nodded and smiled happily getting his attention. "Like, human blood! But it's probably a totally lie! But every time I come here he's always upstairs."  
Hibari looked up to see men in black suits blocking the way to it. "How do you get up there?" Hibari asked.

The girl put her finger to her chin. "Well, I can get you up there."  
Hibari turned. "And you want something in return correct."  
"BINGO!" The girl said as she pointed her finger at Hibari.

Hibari sighed, the girl was wasting his time. "What do you want?"  
The girl smiled. "I want you to dance a little with me."  
"I don't dance." Hibari said coldly."

The girl pouted but then her face lit up. "Hey! How about you kiss me?"  
"Kiss you?" Hibari said, "Why would you like to kiss a complete stranger?"  
The girl smiled. "Because you're hot of course!"  
Hibari sighed. "Fine"  
The girl squealed and jumped Hibari like a hungry hunter would for its prey. Hibari finally pushed her off and then wiped his mouth. "Satisfied?" He asked with his cold expression back.  
The girl nodded with her lipstick slightly smudged. "I'll fulfill my end."  
The girl grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the dancing bodies. They had finally reached the usher and the girl leaned on the man. "You think, I could go up there?" She asked touching his chest, "My friend here has something to talk to your boss."  
The usher looked at Hibari and then back at the girl. "Only if I can see you when the club closes." The usher said groping her.

The girl smiled. "Of course, if that's what you wish."  
The usher smiled ,his golden cap on his tooth gleamed. He let them pass and they made their way up the stairs. "Ugh, I hate him!" The girl said as she stuck out her tongue disgusted.

Hibari just followed behind her silently. "So, why do you want to talk to him anyways?" The girl yelled over the loud music.

"Nothing really." He said.

But before the girl could ask further more they had reached the top. A harem of girls were surrounding one man while groups of men were on the side flirting with some other girls. "Who's this?" The man surrounded by all the girls asked.

The girl smiled. "He has something to talk to you about."

The man surrounded by girls had shoulder length wavy black hair wearing a plain white shirt and black slacks. He didn't look any different from a usual human except his eyes were tinted red mixed with the black. "Haven't seen you here before, new here?" The man asked.

The other men stopped their flirting and turned to watch Hibari. Hibari nodded his head. "I heard something about you, maybe you want to take it somewhere else where these ladies won't hear it."  
"Move, go down stairs all of you." The man commanded.  
The women got up and did as they were told including the woman who was with Hibari. "So, what is this rumor you heard?"  
The men took a few steps closer to Hibari. "Let's cut to the chase," Hibari said, "We both know that we are both are vampires and so are your subordinates."  
The man smirked. "I assumed that or you were just a foolish human. So what does the oh so great Hibari doing in Los Angeles?"  
"I'm looking for a woman."  
"Oh?" The man said, "A whore?"  
"No, none of the sort." Hibari said.

The man nodded his head. "And why would I, a lowly vampire as many of your status would call me help someone like you?"  
Hibari looked at all the men. "Because you know this territory better then me."  
"Ah, I would assume so since I have been living her just about my whole live."  
Hibari put his hands in his pants pockets casually. "So what is it?" Hibari asked.  
The man paced. "What will we get in reward?"  
"A large quantity of opium." Hibari said, "I know you are dying for some and since you, like me have been banished from Japan can not obtain any. But, I still have subordinates there, so they can easily send me a shipment at my command."  
The man grinned. "Bravo!" The man said, "Show me the picture."  
Hibari took out a picture of Haru and the man stared at it and then chuckled. "Even if you gave us all of the opium in Japan, we still would have to decline." The man said, "So sad, I was feeling for it."  
"And whys that?" Hibari said his anger slowly rising.

"It's just not possible man."  
Hibari grabbed the man's collar in a split second and had shoved him into the wall. The other men drew their guns. "Put them down you idiots before you get me and yourselves killed." The man croaked.  
They kept their guns up but slightly lowered. "So are you going to tell me why not, even though you were about to accept it?" Hibari hissed.

The man tapped Hibari's wrist and Hibari loosened his grip slightly. The man smirked. "Because the person who killed that woman's parents is looking for her as well."  
Hibari's eyes widened. He shoved him against the wall hard. "Say that again." Hibari hissed.

"The man that killed her parents is trying to finish his job assigned to him."  
"Where is he?" Hibari asked forcefully.  
The man smirked and laughed. "Never going to tell you."  
After that it just got bloody. The authorities ended up coming and Hibari had slipped away from the frenzy. He had beat the answers out of the man and of the other subordinates or as much as they knew.

Hibari took out his phone and scrolled down the contacts. He clicked on a name and placed the phone to his ear. "What?" An irritated voice answered after the first ring.

"You're in Los Angeles right?"  
There was no reply just the sound of rustling. "And?" They answered back.

"I have something to discuss with you."  
"And why would a vampire and a vampire hunter want to talk to one another."  
Hibari smirked. "Because I have some questions."  
The person sighed. "Where are you?"  
Hibari looked around. "Hollywood boulevard."  
"Just stay there." And then the person hung up.

Almost an hour pasted and a motorcycle came speeding to Hibari. The person on it removed their helmet and her hair cascaded out. She was wearing a plain brown under shirt, camo cargo pants tucked under some brown combat boots. Her left cheek was scared with a burn and her hands were covered with brown fingerless gloves. "This better be good." She said.

Hibari nodded his head. Some drunken men passing by saw her and whistled. "Hey baby mind ridding us?" They asked.

They came closer paying no mind to Hibari. The woman sighed. "I don't have time for you idiots."  
The first man tried putting his hand on her but she grabbed it and twist. He flipped and hit the sidewalk hard. "If you don't want to end up like him, I would give you the advice to leave."  
They left in a hurry as they were advised. Hibari smirked. Lal Mirch was a tough one and had been for a long time. She had served her time in the army and then had helped with SWAT and then joined the vampire hunters after her higher up in the army Colonnello. "Let's go somewhere, where we won't be interrupted." Lal said as she turned off the engine.  
They had settled down in a small coffee house and had ordered nothing more then coffee. "Now tell me, what does a vampire want from me?"  
Hibari showed her the picture of Haru. "Do you know who was assigned to kill her and her parents?"  
Lal looked at the picture hard and scratched her head. "It was a while ago…but she looks exactly like her mother."  
Hibari nodded his head and put the picture back in his jacket. "Help me find her." Hibari said.  
"Is that a request or a demand?" Lal asked.

"Which ever you interpret it to be."  
Lal nodded her head. "Nothings changed about you." She said as she shook her head and letting out a sigh.  
Hibari nodded his head and stood up. "Of course, I'm a vampire what do you expect?"

Lal smirked at his sarcastic remark. "Nothing more then the usual."  
**With Yamamoto (Japan)**

Yamamoto smiled happily into the phone. "Thank you very much!" He said enthusiastically, "I'll be at the airport shortly.

"Well what did they say?" Yamamoto's father asked after his son had hung up his phone.

Yamamoto gave his father the thumbs up. "I'm being drafted to the Dodgers!"

Yamamoto's father nodded his head. "Why don't I go with you?" His father asked.

Yamamoto chuckled. "I'm not a kid anymore Oto-San!"  
His father nodded his head. "Ha ha ha, I knew that Takeshi, it's just I want to see my kid play over there."  
Yamamoto smiled at his father and gave him a big hug. Though his father didn't look it, his father was pretty fit and well exercised for a 50 year old man. "Then let's get packing!"  
**With Tsuna and Kyoko**

_Ko…yoko…Kyoko…_"Kyoko!"  
Kyoko opened her eyes to see a worried Tsuna kneeling in front of her. Kyoko rubbed her head. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Tsuna let out a sigh and kissed her forehead. "You've been asleep for the past three days."  
Kyoko's eyes widened. "Three days?" She gasped.

He nodded his head. Kyoko gasped again remembering Tsuna biting her and her blood boiling inside her. She touched her face and teeth for any noticeable changes. Tsuna chuckled. "Your teeth will take time to grow." Tsuna said as he grabbed a mirror, "But your eyes will return to their normal color in due time."  
Kyoko looked at herself and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes were crimson.

**Warehouse (Some where in LA)**

Haru let out a sigh as she felt the cool sweat running down the side of her face. "It's hot." She sighed. "At least have a fan here or something desu!"  
"Shut it woman." Bel said as he sharpened his knives.

"Sempai, I think you should give her water before she faints."Flan said, "Or else she'll dehydrate and die."  
Bel frowned with his golden locks of hair still covering his eyes. "Fine, go get it froggy."  
Flan nodded his head and disappeared. Haru let out a sigh. "And I had thought that you were just being friend desu~"  
"Shut up already." Bel said annoyed.

Haru sighed. "Why did you kidnap me anyways?"

"Ushishishi, because you are a perfect bait for that stupid vampire."  
Haru's heart ached. "Hibari-San…right?"  
Bel laughed again. "At least you got brains woman."  
"He won't come." Haru stated.

Bel made his Cheshire smile. "But he is already here."


	23. Chapter 23: Casualty

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 23: Casualty**

_Sorry minna-san for taking so long to update _ I've been super busy these last few days! Well without further ado, enjoy! _

Haru gasped and turned to the entrance of the warehouse where Fran had disappeared to. The soft sound of footsteps lightly tapped the cement floor. "Ushishishi, I've been waiting for you." Bel said as he drew his knives.

There was no reply just the sound of foot steps. Haru stared intently in the darkness waiting to see Hibari's features but found none of the sort. A young man with brunette hair wearing a newly pressed black suit. "I'm here to retrieve Miura-Dono." The person said.

"Oh? And who are you pretty boy?"  
"Basil, I worked under Miura-Dono's father." Basil said, "Miura-Dono is under my custody."  
"Oh? And what makes you think I'll hand her over without a fight."  
"I never intended to leave you alive anyhow."  
Bel charged at Basil and their blades clashed. Basil sighed and threw something at the ground in front of Bel and a deep fog covered the whole warehouse. Haru let out a scream when she felt an arm around her waist. "Be still Miura-Dono or that repulsive prince will find us." Basil told her.

Haru covered her mouth with her hand as Basil carried Haru out of the warehouse and by the time the fog had finally cleared, they were no where in sight. "Damn it!" Bel screamed as he threw his knife at Fran.

"Ow~!" Fran said in a monotone voice.

Basil had finally stopped his jog and placed Haru gently on her feet. "Thank you Basil-San." Haru said, "Haru is very happy."  
Basil bowed. "It's a pleasure to have been of service."  
Haru looked around and realized that they were at a park. Haru gave Basil a questioning look. "My home is near here." Basil said, "If you are tired Miura-Dono, I will carry the rest of the way."  
Haru flailed her hands in front of her. "No, no, Haru can walk by herself desu!"  
"As you wish Miura-Dono." Basil said and led the way to his home.

As they walked through the silent park a question was itching to be asked. "You know Haru's Oto-San?" Haru asked.

Basil turned and then looked back. "Aye, I did indeed." Basil said, "A very kind man."  
Haru smiled. "What was he like?" Haru asked.

Basil was quiet and thought it over. "If I were to use words to describe him…it would be generous."  
"Generous desu?" Haru said, "Why generous?"  
Basil smiled and Haru could see the dim park lights shinning against his pearly white teeth. "He wouldn't kill any man no matter what sin he had committed."  
Haru didn't know what to say. "But…what about when he…"  
"Had fallen?" Basil asked finishing her sentence.  
Haru nodded her head slowly. Basil looked up at the sky. "He tried to negotiate but…it was futile." Basil said with a frown, "But, he did manage to hid you and your mother."  
"He did?" Haru asked.

Basil nodded his head. "He did…very well indeed and it took them a very long time till they found you and your mother."  
"How did Haru's Okaa-San…die?"  
Basil was quiet. "I'm not certain but what've I heard was that she was shot by a single bullet to the heart."  
Haru's face drained as she swallowed the lump in her throat chocking her. "And…how did Haru survive?"  
Basil shrugged. "Truthfully Miura-Dono, I'm not certain." Basil said, "But news quickly came to use about your mother's death."  
"Then who…took Haru to the hospital?"  
"No one knows…on the film in the hospital shows you being taken in but the image of the person carrying you is distorted."  
Haru nodded her head slowly. "We've reached out destination Miura-Dono."  
Haru looked up to find a large mansion with trees covering most of its land and a bit further was the mansion. "There are also a few others who are residing in the mansion." Basil informed, "So be cautious of your moves when you are alone."  
Haru nodded her head.

Basil unlocked the door and pushed it open letting Haru come in first. "Haru-Onee-Chan!"

Haru looked at the person startled. "What are you doing here?"  
**With Yamamoto and His Father (A Few Weeks After)**

A few weeks had pasted and Yamamoto's first match had come. "Are you ready son?" Yamamoto's father asked.

Yamamoto nodded his head with his boyish grin on his face. Not only was he happy about being able to play for an American team but because he would finally be able to see Haru after so long.  
**A Few Days Ago**

Like Yamamoto's usual ritual he tried calling Haru's phone. The phone rang…rang…rang, Yamamoto sighed and was about to hang out when he heard the sound of the phone clicking. "Hello?" Yamamoto said.

"Hello?" A high voice repeated.

"Haru?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hai, hai! Yamamoto-Kun it's been a while since Haru had last talked to you desu!"  
"Yeah." Yamamoto said letting out air which he was holding in.

"What's up?" Haru asked.

"Well, I've been drafted to the Los Angeles Dodgers."  
"HAI HAI!" Haru said surprised. "Congratulations! We should celebrate desu!"  
Yamamoto smiled and chuckled into the receiver. "Yeah, I was calling about it…the game is in a few days."  
"Uh huh." Haru said beckoning Yamamoto to continue.

"I have a ticket reserved for you and one other person."  
Haru let out a squeal of delight. "Haru will surely come!" Haru practically screamed into the receiver, "Haru will come and cheer Yamamoto-Kun on!"  
Yamamoto chuckled. "Then I'll be waiting."  
"Hai~! Ja ne!" Haru said and hung up.

"Ne, Basil-San do you want to come with Haru to watch Yamamoto-Kun play baseball?" Haru asked.

Basil looked up from the news paper he was reading. "Yamamoto?" Basil said confused.

Haru smiled. "Yamamoto-Kun is Haru's good friend! He's really good at baseball desu!"  
"Lambo wants to come too!" Lambo whinnied.  
Haru gasped. "Sorry!" Haru said totally forgetting, "Yamamoto-Kun only reserved two tickets! What do we do desu?"  
"I want to go!" Lambo whinnied even though he was the age of 16.  
Basil flipped the page of the newspaper. "He can go I have no interest in the sport." Basil said.

"YAY!" Lambo cheered.

Haru turned to Basil. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes."  
And now you're probably been thinking wait…when did Lambo get in here? Well we'll start with when Haru had come inside the mansion.

**When Haru First Steps Into the Mansion**

"Haru-Onee-Chan!" Lambo screamed as he ran into Haru's arms.  
"Eh? What are you doing here Lambo-Kun?" Haru said hugging Lambo back.

"Reborn put me in a box and shipped me off here!" Lambo cried, "It was horrible! Lambo had to use the bathroom soooooo bad!"  
"Reborn?" Haru said confused.  
"Ciaossu." A voice said behind Lambo.

Lambo's face paled at the sight of the other male. He was a lanky man who was wearing a black fedora with an orange stripe running around the top. He was wearing what seemed like a newly pressed black suit with a crisp blue tie. On his shoulder was a green chameleon with large yellow eyes. "Lambo, am I going to have to end your life?" The man said pointing the gun at him.

Lambo screamed and cowered behind Haru. Haru looked up at the man terrified. "And you must be that woman."  
"That woman?" Haru said confused.  
"The one who can make Hibari do as she pleases."  
Haru's face flushed. "Well it doesn't matter, come in." The man said.

"Reborn-San." Basil said, "It seems there has been a bit of a mishap."  
"Of what kind?" Reborn asked looking down at Basil.

"The man you refer to as a 'fake prince' has taken a liking to kidnapping Miura-Dono."  
"And did you handle him?"  
Basil shook his head. "Miura-Dono was in danger and I didn't think-"  
Before he could finished Basil received a swift shot to the face. Haru had barely noticed Reborn's movements. Basil fell to the ground but did not utter a single noise of pain or protest. "Next time you think about changing orders, you must prepare yourself for the consequences."  
"Yes, sir." Basil said as he stood back up.

Reborn nodded his head and disappeared. "Are you alright Basil-San?" Haru asked.  
"Yes…I'm quite fine."  
"Reborn's an asshole." Lambo muttered.

"Lambo!" Haru snapped hating to hear foul language coming from a young man's mouth.  
Before Haru could say anymore a rubber bullet had slammed into Lambo's head. He was left crying for almost a half hour in excruciating pain.

**Back to the Present**

Lambo and Haru were both seated at the front row beside Yamamoto's father. "Good evening Haru-Chan." Yamamoto's father greeted Haru when he saw her.

"Hai hai! It's been a while since Haru last seen you Oto-San!" Haru said hugging the elder man.

Yamamoto's father let out a hardy laugh and grinned like his son. "How's everything?" He asked, "Who this?"  
"Everything is good!" Haru said and moved over to let Yamamoto's father have a closer look of Lambo. "And this is my friend Lambo."  
"Good evening kid!" Yamamoto's father said happily, "You interesting in baseball?"  
"HAI!" Lambo said enthusiastically.

Yamamoto's father nodded his head in an approving manner, "I'm glad to hear that boy."  
The game had begun smoothly and it was already coming to the end as the last inning and the Dodgers were at a tie point with the Red Socks. Two outs and Yamamoto was the last to bat before the end of the game. "Smack that ball out of here!" Yamamoto's father screamed.

Yamamoto slapped the ball and it went soaring into the sky and out of the park. The audience screamed and Yamamoto jogged the bases. Everyone was going crazy! A shot rang out and people screamed. It suddenly became quiet and then there was chaos in the seats. Everyone was pushing and shoving. Haru grabbed Lambo and held him close. "What happened?" Yamamoto's father asked as his eyes darted around the seats.

Haru shook her head. "Someone has a gun." She said, "We have to leave."  
"Ushishishi." The laughter rang out through the intercom. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen." The prince greeted, "You are being talked to by your prince and you will all die if you do not hand over the woman name Haru Miura."  
All of a sudden the picture of Haru was placed on the screens around the ball park. "If you do not bring her to the field in half an hour I will blow up this whole stadium and you inside it!"  
The crazy laughter began and people began to run again and scream. Haru turned to Yamamoto's father with bewildered eyes. Yamamoto's father looked around and placed his cap on her head. "Keep your head low." He said quietly, "And boy, protect her."  
Lambo nodded his head and they both walked away trying to get away from the frenzy of people. "Hey that's her!" A girl screamed pointing at Haru.  
Haru looked up afraid when she saw the eyes of everyone on her. Lambo blocked her and pushed her away. "Get away!" He yelled.

The frantic people nearly ran Lambo over chasing after Haru. Haru darted away but was only caught by a burly pair of hands. "Let go!" Haru screamed kicking.

"I need to live." The large man said.

Haru continued to kick and squirm all the way down to the field. Bel was waiting there with a Cheshire smiled across his face. Fran was beside him looking as if he just wanted to get this over with and go home. "Ah~ that wasn't nice of you to run away." Bel said looking at Haru.

Haru was pushed down into a kneeling position and her hands were held together by the burly man. "HARU!" Yamamoto screamed.

"GET BACK!" She screamed.

But it was too late, Bel threw his knife at Yamamoto and he fell. Haru screamed trying to break free from the giant's grip. "Ah, and I really did enjoy his playing." Bel said giving her a look a disappointment, "But I guess there's more room for some other person."  
"Shut up!" Haru screamed.

The scent of blood was strong and Haru could smell the sweetness of it. It smelt of candy but was not super sweet…more like a lightly sugared sweet. Haru turned to see Yamamoto motionless and glared at Bel. She bit her lip and felt the blood dripping into her mouth. Her eyes darkened into a crimson shade. She head butted the big man and tackled Bel down. Bel was taken off guard and was sent tumbling along with Haru. "You bastard!" Haru screamed.

Haru slammed her fisted against Bel's face over and over again until it was a bloody mess and until he stopped moving. Haru stayed sitting on his motionless body and laughed. She turned to see Yamamoto's body slowly getting up. Haru smiled and raced over to him. "Yamamoto-Kun!" She screamed as she held onto him, "Oh god Haru thought you died!"  
But all of a sudden, Yamamoto grin had turned sinister and Yamamoto punched her stomach. Haru doubled over and was unconscious. It was all a lie…none of that had happen. It was all part of Haru's imagination…it was an illusion.


	24. Chapter 24: Illusionist

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 24: Illusionist**

Haru had collapsed into the arms of Chrome. "I'm glad we made it in time." Chrome said relieved to see Haru unharmed.

"If we had come any later, she would have destroyed this place and these foul humans in it." Mukuro said.

Bel frowned seeing the two people appear out of no where. "And who said you could have the audience with the prince?" Bel asked, "And who said you can put your hands on my toy?"  
"Prince?" Mukuro said in a mocking tone.

Bel frowned. "I am a prince!" Bel declared.

"Oh?" Mukuro said in a challenging tone, "Then it seems that I would be the king."  
Bel frowned. "Why would you say that?"  
Mukuro smirked. "As these humans would say, "I'm going to kick your ass"."  
Bel laughed. "The prince also has a person who works in your witch craft." Bel said, "Froggy!"  
"Hai, Sempai?" Fran said appearing out of no where.  
"Do my bidding!" Bel said in a princely manner.  
Fran looked at Mukuro with a blank expression. Mukuro smirked and a black smoke surrounded Fran. Fran looked at the condense fog surrounding his body. Suddenly, his body was engulfed in the darkness.

Fran twisted left and right to find nothing. An excruciating pain shot through his body and he screamed. Fran fell to the ground and curled into a ball. "Get up froggy." Bel yelled at Fran but it didn't register.

"It seems your minion is not quiet up to my abilities."  
Bel frowned and drew his throwing knives. Mukuro made a trident come from thin air and twirled it around and made a stance. "Chrome, I suggest you stand back my love." Mukuro said.

Chrome blushed but stepped back with Haru. Bel turned his gaze to Chrome who had her back turned to them. "It sucks for your little girlfriend now doesn't it?" Bel asked.

Before Mukuro could move, Bel threw his knife at Chrome. "NAGI!" Mukuro yelled.

Chrome turned and her eyes widened. She let out a scream and shut her eyes. "Phew~" She breathed.

Chrome opened her eyes and gasped. Haru was awake and had the throwing knife in her hand. "Good thing Haru woke up ne Chrome-Chan?" Haru said with a smile on her face.

"Your hand!" Chrome cried.  
Haru let go of the knife and let it drop. A few drops of blood dripped from Haru's palm but then the cut sealed. "I'm fine." Haru said showing Chrome her hand.

"So you play dirty I see." Mukuro said with a frown on his face.

"Ushishishi, what are you going to do about it?" Bel asked.

Mukuro put his hand over his face and his eye glowed with the number one line on his eye. "The realm of hell." Mukuro yelled.

Bel lunged at Mukuro only to be blocked by his older brother. "Move." Bel hissed.

His brother didn't speak but just lunged at Bel with strength Bel didn't think his older brother obtained. Bel fell and his brother stabbed his knife into his stomach. Bel groaned and clutched his bloody clothes. Mukuro's eye changed from the kanji numeral one to three. "The realms of the beasts." Mukuro said.

A hissing sound came from the ground and humongous snakes sprouted from the ground. They coiled themselves around Bel. Bel stabbed at the snake but it only made their grip tighten around him. Bel gasped for air. Bel felt all of his air supply leave him and his consciousness was dimming. Bel fell to the ground but was unconscious. "Ah, all done." Mukuro said with he made his trident disappear.

"Are you alright my love?" Mukuro asked as he walked over to Chrome.

Chrome nodded her head. "Thanks to Haru-Chan." Chrome said, "I'm glad you're alright."  
Haru nodded her head. "Thank you." She said.

She gasped and then turned to Yamamoto's motionless body. "Oh no." Haru gasped as she ran to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto's father was already there bending over his son. Haru fell to her knees and touched Yamamoto's face. Haru chocked back tears seeing Yamamoto motionless. "Haru is so sorry she didn't mean for any of you to get involved." Haru cried, "I'm so sorry I'm going to-"  
SNOOOORRRR

Haru blinked her eyes and looked down at Yamamoto. His eyes were closes and his mouth slightly open to let the sound of him sleeping escape.

SNOOOOORRRRR

Haru face palmed herself. But there was blood slowly trickling down his chin. "He was only clipped on the chin." His father told her, "Though he must have hit his head as he was coming down."  
Haru shook her head but smiled. "Thank you Kami-Sama." She whispered.

Yamamoto's father picked up his son as if he was still a boy. "I'll be taking him home now."  
"Haru will go with you." Haru said worried about her friend.

His father shook his head. "I think your friends have something to discuss with you." Yamamoto's father said, "Don't do anything you'll regret."  
Haru nodded her head. "Thank you for everything…and Haru is so sorry for any of this happening."  
"It's alright." Yamamoto's father said and left before the police came and so did Haru, Chrome, Mukuro, and Lambo.

"Why are you two here?" Haru asked.

Chrome fidgeted. "Why did you come to America?" Chrome asked, "If you needed help, we're here for you."  
Haru shook her head and showed her a weak smile. "If you think Haru came because was she was running away you are wrong." Haru stated.

"Then why?" Chrome asked, "Why did you leave?"  
Haru let out a sigh. "I guess…to start a new."  
"A new?" Chrome repeated, "But, but everyone-"  
"Haru knows!" Haru said, "But Haru is the reason everything is happening."  
It was quiet between them. "Haru wished it was all a dream." She whispered.


	25. Chapter 25: Blood List

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter 25: Blood List**

**By: Iceyicecream**

Haru slept restlessly in the hotel room, tossing and turning on the bed. A bead of sweat trickled down her neck and sent her shivering. Weird flashes of pictures and voices filled Haru's head. She didn't understand the pictures going through her head until the images suddenly stopped and a single image showed. Hibari was lying on the ground with dirt smudging his face. But it was odd he looked much paler…and hollow. Haru gasped and her eyes opened. She sat up on her bed and covered her face with her hands and tried steadying her breathing. But the image was horrifying. She looked up at the clock to see it was only three. She let out a sigh and looked out the window. "Hibari-San." She whispered, "Please be okay."

**With Hibari**

He roamed the streets finding everything strange. Everything was buzzing yet he felt as if he was stuck in time. He looked around as everything moved. He looked at his hands to see none of the wrinkles the people he had cared for get as years passed. Soon, it will happen again. He slammed his fist into the nearest wall. "Hey!" The owner of the shop shouted, "What the fuck do you think you're doing to my shop?"  
Hibari stepped back and continued walking. They would all be gone…including her. Hibari shoved his hands in his pocket and tilted his head up to the sky with the rising sun. "Haru." He said.

"Oh? Look what we have here."

Hibari turned around. His back tensed. He drew his tonfas. "I will bite you to death." Hibari hissed.

**With Kyoko**

She felt so free. She looked at her face and smiled at Tsuna. "I love you." She said as she kissed him.

Tsuna smiled and nodded his head. "Now I'm going to teach you the ancestry of the vampires."  
Kyoko nodded her head and sat down. Tsuna cleared his throat and began to explain. "No one knows when the first vampire or vampires were made but we will start with the oldest legend. Dracula was the first of our kind. Though he was just a misfortunate creature after the centuries we have become more and more accustomed to humans. Though we are not sure Dracula really existed there are some evidence that show that he did. There are some theories that the women he had feasted upon hadn't actually withered into dust but had been bound by blood and live the eternity with Dracula as his concubines."  
Kyoko nodded her head absorbing the information being given. "Soon, people with fangs were spotted in Europe and they slowly migrated to America and then to us. It has spread throughout the world but the Vampire Confederation banned blooding anymore vampires until the ban was released. I'm still not sure why they had put that ban on but it is still in progress."  
"So what you're saying is…you defied the law?" Kyoko said trying to clarify it for herself.

Tsuna nodded his head. "You could say that so…we must keep you being blooded a secret do you understand that Kyoko?"  
Kyoko nodded her head. Tsuna smiled and cleared his throat. "Then I'll continue." Tsuna said.

**Vampire Confederation Meeting**

"SILENCE!" A voice boomed, "We will begin the meeting!"

The room became dead silence. The man sat back on the comfortable black chair in the conference room. The windows were draped over by dark heavy curtains. "We will begin with the additional of some people on the Blood List."  
Whispers went through the room but when he slammed his hand against the table it became silence once more. "If you have any complaints say it now or forever hold your peace."  
No one spoke and he nodded his head approvingly. "Varia, rise." The man said.

Seven men stood side by side with blank faces. "Who are these people sir?" One of the other vampire members asked.

The man smiled proud. "State your name and your specialty." The man said.

A man with a long green Mohawk draped to his side stood up. He wore a pair of red rimmed tinted glasses. Around his neck draped a large orange fur scarf. "Lussuria." He said, "My specialty is Muay Thai."  
The man nodded his head. "You." He pointed to one of the men sitting, "Try attacking him."  
The man looked uncertain but got up anyways. He took shaky steps to Lussuria and did a battle stance. Lussuria smiled and made a stance. The man lunged at Lussuria but was kicked back and was knocked unconscious. Lussuria rolled his shoulders. The man smiled. "Next." He said.

A large man with black spiky hair introduced himself next. His side burns zapped at his face and curved looking like lightning bolts. On his eyebrow were three piercings next to each other. He wore a black trench coat and had sword hanging on his back. "Leviathan, speed."  
Another man stood up with a bandage around his head. His blonde hair covering his eyes and a silver crown placed on top of his head. "Ushishishi Belphegor," Bel said even though he wanted to say prince instead, "Knives."

The prince threw his knife at the wall where the dart board was hanging and hit the bull eye. "Superbi Squalo." The next man said with long silver hair.

A katana occupied the place of his left hand of where it should have been. He too wore the black trench coat like any other member of the Varia. "Sword."

The next person was a smaller man who wore a black outfit with its hood covering his eyes like Bel's hair. All that could be seen was the chin length purple hair and two up-side-down purple triangles on each of his cheeks. "Esper Mammon, illusionist."

"A witch?" One of the other vampires gasped a bit too loudly.

There was a deeper frown in his face. Soon the man was screaming and withering on the floor. The man watched pleased at the other man in agony. A larger man…or android which head was skimming the ceiling stood deathly silent. Smoke escaped from tubes placed where the mouth should have been. His whole being was made of metal and he wore goggle like glasses on its face. "Gola Mosca." Lussuria introduced, "He is one of the first of the Mosca series."  
The people in the conference looked at the humanoid with great interest. "Xanxus." Xanxus said planning.

His brows creased as they usually tended to looking annoyed, "Guns." He said and sat down.

His crimson colored eyes pierced at everyone they looked at. Everyone from the Varia sat down following their leader.  
While they had been introducing them selves, a packet of papers had been passed out. Each sheet containing a picture of a person and their information. "You must all be wondering why I had these men introduce themselves." He said, "But before we get to that we will continue with the placement of new people on the Blood List."

Everyone kept quiet and stared at the paper put in front of them. "First, we will start with ex convict Hibari Kyoya." The man said, "He has already been banished from Japan for his treason but that is not enough. He must be served divine punishment and everyone along with him."  
The man cleared his throat and flipped the page. "Next would be the woman Miura Haru."  
"A human sir?" One of the men said shocked.

The head man nodded his head. "She is not a human she is a disgrace to both humans and vampires."  
"A hybrid." One of the men said shocked.

He nodded his head again, "She has escaped from our facilities and must be confined or killed, either one does not matter but she is a problem to us."  
"Yamamoto Takeshi." He said.  
"Another human sir?" The same man said.

"Yes, he does not pose as much of a threat as the rest but we must get rid of all evidence of their existence.

"Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Is she related to Ryohei?"  
He nodded his head. "She is indeed but she is also a problem though we will not speak of this to her brother."  
"Next is the young lad Lambo. He too does not pose a threat but is quite annoying and there was no reason for us blooding him."  
"Dokuro Chrome and Rokudo Mukuro are slippery ones. Though their location varies and it is hard to in point them."  
The man cleared his throat again and placed his hands under his chin with his elbows resting on the table. "All in favor for these individuals to be placed on the Blood List?"  
"Aye." They said in unison.

The man nodded his head. "All who oppose?"  
Silence. He nodded his head. "Then it is settled, these individuals will be placed on the Blood List and will be hunted and brought back to us either dead or alive for a large sum of money."

They listened intently to his voice he turned to look at each and every member of the Varia. "I want you men to search for them and I don't want to see any of your faces until they are all brought here."  
"Yes." They said.

"You may go, this meeting has ended." The man said releasing everyone.

The other vampires exited through the heavy doors leaving the man by himself. He laugh devilishly tapped his fingers against one another. "I will finally be rid of those nuisances."


	26. Chapter 26: The Hunt Begins

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 26: The Hunt Begins**

Haru was awoken by the sound of broken glasses. She rushed out of the bedroom to find the next room in chaos. "Hahi, what happened?" Haru asked confused.

Chrome looked up relieved to see Haru alright. She blocked Haru's view. "Mukuro-Sama is having a chat with someone."  
Another crash in another room. Haru tried looking over Chrome's shoulder but she blocked her way. Haru was confused. "What's happened Chrome-Chan?" Haru asked, "Who is Mukuro-San talking to?"

"I told you already, I am not one of you." Mukuro said plainly.

"It's not for your benefit." The other person said, "It's for Miura Haru."  
Haru passed Chrome and hurried to the other room. Haru's eyes widened to see the man who wore the black fedora. Basil was near the door with a serious look on his face. "What about Haru?" Haru asked.

Everyone's attention turned to Haru. "Haru-Chan!" Chrome called but it was already too late.

The man with the black fedora turned to Haru. "Come with me." He said with his hand out reached to her.

"She will not." Mukuro said sternly, "She will stay her until he comes to get her."  
"_He?"_ Haru thought confused.

"Her life is in danger." Basil said, "I will not let Miura-Dono be harmed because of your stubbornness."  
"I am not being stubborn." Mukuro retorted back, "And what reason should I let her go to you if you do not give me an explanation?"  
The man wearing the black fedora sighed. "Basil explain." He said sounded irritated.

Basil stepped forward. "I have just received word that more people have been added onto the Blood List." Basil said grimly.  
"Blood List?" Haru said confused.

Basil nodded his head. "It is similar to a human's Black List instead ours is a bit different." Basil said.

"Different how?" Haru asked.

Basil looked away from Haru's gaze. "The people who find someone from the Blood List get a large reward but…also…they get to eat that person."  
Haru's eyes opened. She covered her mouth ready to vomit. "It is said if you acquire the blood of another vampire…your strength increases."  
"Who…who are on the list?" Haru asked shaken up.  
Basil pulled out a manila folder out of his suit and handed to Haru. Haru opened the folder and gasped to see the first picture. It was like that of a wanted picture except it has more details of the whereabouts of them and their weaknesses and such. The first picture was a bit blurred but she knew the picture was of Kyoko. "Why is Kyoko-Chan on this?" Haru said looking up confused, "She has nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary…her brother Ryohei was blooded a while ago…at that time she too was introduced to the vampire world."  
Haru's eyes widened. Kyoko had already known about the vampires…yet…she didn't tell Haru at all about it! "Continue." Reborn said.

Haru put the page in the back and gasped to see a blurry picture of Chrome and Mukuro. "Oh, that's nothing new." Mukuro said.

Haru looked up. "You are not afraid that you are being hunted and…and…"  
"And eaten?" Mukuro said finished her sentence, "Of course not, that will never happen."  
Haru changed the page. "NO!" She screamed looking at Reborn, "He has nothing to do with this!"

The next picture was a picture of Yamamoto posing for a picture after one of his baseball games. "Haru made sure not to have any contacts with him!"

"The problem at the baseball game."  
Haru's eyes widened. "It's all Haru's fault."  
"Continue." Reborn beckoned on.

Next was a picture of Lambo looking at the camera with a goofy smile on his face. She changed the page to see a picture of Hibari but he looked a bit younger then he was now. Haru looked up but didn't say anything and turned the next page. She gasped to see a picture of herself. "No." She whispered.

"You are the prime suspect…they want you alive." Basil said, "We need you to come with us Miura-Dono. We will protect you."  
"And what about everyone else?" Haru protested, "Do they know?"  
Basil nodded his head. "They were informed about this when they were first blooded…they are already prepared for this situation."  
Haru shook her head. "This is crazy!" She screamed, "What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing is wrong with us." Reborn snapped, "You are the problem as you can see. If he had never gone back to Tokyo none of those people would be placed on the Black List."  
Haru's heart ached. It was all her fault. The people she loved the most were the ones who would suffer because of her stupidity. "Please." Haru plead, "Please keep Yamamoto-Kun safe."  
Basil looked at her but shook his head sadly. "I cannot. My first priority is to you."

Haru turned to Chrome with pleading eyes. "Please…please watch over Yamamoto-Kun."  
Chrome turned to Mukuro who just stared on. "Alright fine." Mukuro gave in.  
Haru smiled and bowed. "Thank you so much."  
Chrome smiled and nodded her head. "Come with us." Reborn said.

Haru nodded her head and followed Basil and Reborn. "Should we come along?" Chrome asked, "Just in case."  
"There is no need."  
Basil and Reborn walked Haru to the black Mercedes parked in front of the hotel. Haru was placed in the backseat while the two men sat in the front. The sound of a gun being loaded sent shivers down Haru's spine. "Precaution." Reborn informed from the passenger seat.

Basil looked at Haru through the review mirror. "Miura-Dono, I must warn you, you must not trust any body even us. You must always be on the alert. Dangers will be lurking in every corner."  
Haru nodded her head and looked out the window. Basil started the car and drove. It must have been early in the morning because the sun was barely up and so were the people. The streets were bare with cars parked on the curbs. "This is strange." Basil said.

Reborn nodded his head and his gun was positioned in his hand ready to fire. "Even at this time there would be cars."  
"Miura-Dono if we are attacked I want you to run to a place with a crowd." Basil said, "They will not attack you in a crowd of humans."  
Haru nodded her head. "And what about you two?" Haru asked worried.

"Don't worry." Basil said reassuring, "We will come to retrieve you once we are done handling them if it comes to that."  
Haru nodded her head. Haru looked at the road in front of them and gasped seeing a large mechanical thing in front of them. Basil stopped the car as soon as he could. "When I tell you to run, do it." Reborn said opening the door, "Stay inside for now."  
Haru nodded her head. The mechanical machine rumbled and black fumes came out of the pipes where its mouth should have been. It rumbled once more and its arm lifted and projectiles were sent flying at the car. Haru scrambled out of the car before it had hit the car and bits flying everywhere. Haru fell and scooted away from the burning car. "Miura-Dono!" Basil said, "Are you alright?"

Haru nodded her head and picked herself up dirt and dust covered her body. "What is that?" She asked.

Basil looked up at the mechanical machine. "One of the seven members of the Varia."  
"Varia?" Haru said confused.

The mechanical machine began to rumble again and missiles came flying at Basil and Haru from his back. Basil scooped Haru off her feet and ran. Haru wrapped her arms around Basil's neck for dear life. Missiles were only a few feet away from them. Basil continued to run and jump as the missiles followed. Haru shielded her face in Basil's chest. The sound of explosions shattered her ear drums and made the sounds all distant. Basil stopped running and had come to a complete stop. Haru looked up to see behind Basil was rumble and smoke. Reborn blew at the smoke at the tip of his gun and reloaded it once more. "We have to leave!" Haru said urgently, "What happens if bystanders get involved?"

"We must end it quickly then." Basil said.

Reborn pointed his gun at the mechanical thing and pulled the trigger. The machine staggered back but persisted on. "Mommy what's that?"  
Basil and Haru turned. A young boy had a school bag on his back and his mother looked as if she was ready to go to work. His mother looked terrified as she beckoned her son to her. But her son wouldn't let her. "Cool!" He exclaimed, "It's like in the movies mommy!" The boy said.  
"Get back!" Haru screamed, "Leave now!"

The boy looked so confused by Haru. The machine had already turned to the boy standing by himself. "No." Haru whispered getting herself out of Basil's hold, "NO!"  
She ran to the boy. "MIURA-DONO!" Basil screamed.

A red mark was being aimed at the boy and had locked on. The missile was shot out and was heading straight for the boy. Haru was barely going to make it. She shut her eyes as she got closer to the boy and saw the missile flying at him. The mother was screaming. "_Kami-Sama_," Haru prayed, "_Please don't let the boy die."_

Haru grabbed the boy and turned her back to the missile shielding the boy. The missile exploded. "NO!" The mother screamed as she collapsed to her knees.

**Mansion**

Lambo had been left alone at the mansion with nothing to do. "This is boring!" He sighed as he threw up his arms.

There was a knock on the door. Lambo got up to answer it. "Finally you're hom-"  
"Long time no see Lambo."

"Tsuna." Lambo said shocked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Japan?"  
"Same to you." Tsuna said.

Lambo looked at the girl beside her who looked fascinated by the mansion. "Who is this?" Lambo asked wary of her.

"Kyoko Sasagawa."

Lambo's eyes opened. "You're related to Ryohei?" Lambo asked.

Kyoko nodded her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Lambo nodded his head. "Reborn and Basil aren't back yet."  
"We'll wait."  
"You've heard?" Lambo asked with his tone becoming serious.

Tsuna frowned and nodded his head. "I didn't expect him to go this far."  
"There are still people being added on that list."  
Tsuna nodded his head. Thunder clouds were forming. Lambo looked out the window. "Someone's coming." Lambo said.

Tsuna looked out the window. "Who?" Tsuna asked.

"One of the Varia members." Lambo said, "Lambo will be outside."

Kyoko stood up. "You should stay inside." Kyoko said, "It's much safer."  
Lambo turned around and smirked at Kyoko's ignorance. "Lambo enjoys the sound of thunder." He said and went outside.

Kyoko looked at Tsuna with a worried look. Tsuna smiled. "He'll be alright."  
Lambo shut the door and went down the wooden steps to see the man dressed in all black a little way from the mansion. His hair was spiked up and his side burns were styled to look like thunder bolts. "Nice side burns." Lambo said sarcastically.

The man snorted. Lightening flashed and the light showing was that of the mansion and of the lightening. "Can you hear them singing?" Lambo asked lifting his hands up.

The man laughed. "That's ridiculous." He said and pulled out an umbrella like sword, "You should already know why I'm here."  
Lambo yawned. "Nope, Lambo doesn't know why at all."  
The man smirked. "Then I'll show you why!" The man said and rushed Lambo.

"Yare, yare." Lambo said.

**Yamamoto Residence**

Yamamoto opened his eyes with a throbbing head ache. "What happened Oto-San?" Yamamoto asked.

His father let out a hardy laugh and patted his son's shoulder. "Nothing you should worry about."  
"What about Haru?" Yamamoto said.

"She came by but, you were sleeping so she didn't want to wake you." His father lied.

Yamamoto nodded his head. There was knock on the door. Yamamoto smiled and literally jumped out of bed. "That must be her!" He said excitedly.

Yamamoto's father nodded his head. Yamamoto raced to the door and opened it. "Yo, Haru!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Yamamoto looked at the man with long silver hair with a black trench coat with a weird symbol on his left side breast pocket. "Who are you?" Yamamoto asked.

The man looked irritated as if it was Yamamoto who had come knocking. "Voooo- prepare to fight me." He said.

Yamamoto was confused. "Huh?"  
The man drew his sword and slashed at Yamamoto. Because of his quick reflexes, Yamamoto managed to dodge the slashes. "Vooooo- I am Squalo from the Varia and I have been sent to kill you!"  
Yamamoto dodged again and kicked the coffee table up. "What's that racket Takeshi?" His father called from another room.

"Nothing!" Yamamoto yelled dodging yet another slash.  
"Voo! Your father is here as well? Maybe I'll get a bonus if I kill him too."  
Yamamoto's eyes burned. He grabbed a wooden sword and charged at him. He blocked and then slashed at him skimming his side. "Don't you dare!" He hissed.

Squalo devilish smile widened, "Oh?"  
In one quick fluent motion he was already over Yamamoto and running to the next room. "NO!" Yamamoto screamed running to his father.

"Who are you?" Yamamoto could hear his father yell confused.

Yamamoto slammed into the closed door and rammed his shoulder into it. "OTO-SAN!" He screamed.

A series of muffled sounds and then the sound of something fall. Yamamoto continued ramming his body into the door until it gave way. "Oto-San!" He yelled.

The door finally came way and Yamamoto hurried to the room. Squalo was at one end of the room while Yamamoto's father was on the other holding a katana. "Oh? You are a swordsman as well." Squalo said fascinated, "Interesting."

"Takeshi, who is this?" His father asked keeping his eyes on Squalo.

"I don't know." Yamamoto said, "He came and said he was from some weird group and is here to kill me."  
Yamamoto's father's face hardened. "State your name."  
Squalo smirked. "Squalo from Varia."  
"Varia." His father repeated, "Ah, it's been a while since I've faced one of you."  
"Oto-San?" Yamamoto said confused, "What are you taking about?"

"Who are you?" Squalo said just as confused.

"Yamamoto Tsuyoshi." He said.

Squalo smirked. "Ah, you were that vampire hunter everyone was talking about."  
Yamamoto was confused. "Vampire hunter?"  
Squalo laughed. "You never bothered to tell you son?"  
"Tell me what?" Yamamoto asked confused.

"Leave him out of this."  
"VOOO- Too late!"  
Squalo turned to Yamamoto with a wicked smile on his face. "Your father was a killer, he killed many of my kind including, you friend's father."  
Yamamoto's eyes widened. A look of guilt washed over Tsuyoshi's face. "It was in the past."  
"Oto-San?" Yamamoto whispered.

**Japan**

Gokudera's fingers ran across the piano in a sweet rhythm making his heart ache as he played. His fingers lightly touching the key and gliding across them making the beautiful melody. Gokudera stopped playing and looked up to see his sister on the phone. "Yes, I'll tell him."  
Bianca placed the phone down and a frown was embedded on her face. "What?" Gokudera asked.

"News has arrived that new people have been placed on the Blood List."  
Gokudera turned his back on his sister and wiped the table. "And one of them is that woman, Miura Haru."  
Gokudera's body became stiff. He turned around. "What did you say?" He asked.

"She and many others were placed on the Blood List they are planning on adding more as well." Bianca said, "You may be next Hayato."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Gokudera asked bitterly.

"Go and do your duty as the right hand man." Bianca said, "Tsuna's lover is also being targeted."  
Gokudera's eyes widened. "That can't be! I made sure that she would not be drawn suspicion-"  
"She's already too deep in it to keep her cover as a mere bystander."  
Gokudera let out a handful of swear words and sighed. He slammed his hand on the table making it vibrate. "Where are they?" He asked.

"Los Angeles."  
Gokudera let out another sigh and left. Bianca looked at the empty bar and shook her head. "May the gods forever be in your favor."


	27. Chapter 27: Predator and Prey

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 27: Predator and Prey**

_**-Previously-**_

_Haru grabbed the boy and turned her back to the missile shielding the boy. The missile exploded. "NO!" The mother screamed as she collapsed to her knees._

"Hikaku!" The mother screamed crying, "Hikaku!"  
Basil and Reborn were in a daze. Basil dropped to his knees in defeat. "I've failed." He whispered.

Reborn pulled his fedora over his eyes and turned to the machine that was just blowing grey smoke out. Dust and dirt floated in the air make it dense and stinging to open your eyes. The machine turned to Reborn and started to beep and move. Reborn reloaded his gun and fired. They hit the metal machine but it continued on. Reborn cursed and jumped out of the way as a clip of bullets were fired at him. "Get her out of the way." Reborn said urgently to Basil.

Basil got up and grabbed the woman and pulled the crying woman away. "No, let go of me! Hikaku!" She screamed reaching out to the dust filled area her son had been.

"Mommy?" A shaking voice called.

Basil and the mother stopped. Basil turned and squinted in the dark swirling dirt. "Miura-Dono?" Basil called.

Coughing and gasping was heard. "HAHI!" A screamed came out from the dark area.

The dust finally settled and there was Haru with her body shielding the boy and another body in front of her. Haru looked up to see his back turned to her. But she knew that stance so well. "Hibari-San." She breathed.  
Hibari turned around with smudges of dirt all over his face. He put his tonfas to his sides and bent down to look at Haru. He grabbed her chin and inspected her face. He let go and turned his back to her once more. "I'll bite you to death." Hibari says readying his tonfas at the machine.  
It changed its focus to Hibari and a red dot scanned his body up to his face. "Target found." It said in a mechanical voice, "Determining method of removal."  
"Move now Miura." Hibari says, "Get the boy and go."  
Haru looked at the metal thing and nodded her head and took the boy to his mother and Basil. "Are you alright Miura-Dono?" Basil asked.

Haru smiled and nodded her head. She turned to the mother who was hugging her child. "Hikaku! I'm so glad you're okay Hikaku!"  
The boy was crying as well holding tightly to his mother. Haru turned to Hibari to see him already charging at the beast. Hibari slammed his tonfas against its head it turned awkwardly but then just went back to the way it was. The Mosca swung its arm out at Hibari and slammed him to the ground. Hibari let out a grunt as he fell and hit the ground. Haru screamed. Reborn shot the Mosca as he was in the air and sent a round house kick to its head making its head turn 180 degrees. Hatches on its back opened and small missiles came flying at Reborn. Reborn shielded his face and a black smoke surrounded him on impact. He landed on the ground and got back up. Hibari was also up and surged forward to the metal thing and attacked its stomach with full force. The stomach opened and the wiring inside could be seen from there and the back. The Mosca fell bringing Hibari with him. Hibari planted his feet firmly on its stomach and ripped out the wirings. The lights in its eyes flashed out and it stopped moving. Hibari dropped the wiring and walked back over to Haru. "Let's go." Hibari said.

Basil grabbed his arm. "Unhand her." Basil hissed, "Miura-Dono is going to stay with us."  
Hibari snorted. "If it wasn't for me, she would have been dead not too long ago."  
A flash of guilt and anger ran passed Basil face but it returned back to his calm features. "I am forever in your dept for that but, I am ordered by Miura-Dono's Oto-San to take care of her until my last breath."  
Hibari smirked. "Then I guess I'll make that sooner."  
Hibari readied his tonfas and Basil pulled out his Metal Edge. Haru looked frantically at the two men who were about to kill themselves. "Stop it." Reborn intervened, "This is no time for you two to brawl. We are now in the mist of a war. We have to go back to our base."  
Basil lowered his weapon the same time Hibari did. Hibari made a sound of protest as Basil bowed. "Understood." He said, "Let me hail a cab."  
Basil left to get a car. Haru turned to the now shaking mother and the wide eye child. "What do we do about them?" Haru asked.

Reborn loaded his gun and slipped it into its holster. He pulled out two syringes and headed to the two. He stuck them in the neck at the same time and pushed down on the syringes. The mother and child collapsed. Haru gasped. "What did you do?" Haru screamed rushing to the fallen family.

"I gave them a douse of medicine created by Dr. Shamal that will erases their memory."  
Haru looked at the two to see that they were just asleep. Haru let out a sigh of relief and then turned rigid. Hibari was here…following Haru…why? Haru turned to see Hibari walking over to the fallen Mosca. "Piece of junk." Hibari said kicking the rubble on the ground, "Causing more trouble then its worth."

"Miura-Dono I have hailed a cab!" Basil called.

Haru nodded her head and looked at her clothes. Dirt and dust had dirtied her clothes and she must have looked untidy as they climbed into the cab. Hibari sat beside her and Basil on the other side of her. "Where too?" The driver asked eyeing all of them.

"Drive and I'll show you." Reborn said from the front seat.

The driver nodded his head and drove away from the first battle field. Haru turned to see the mess and destruction it had caused. Were all the places they past look like this in their wake?

**Base (Mansion)**

Leviathan charged at Lambo. He stuck in horns in his hair and waited. Thunder crackled and then a bolt of lightening hit Lambo directly. Leviathan pulled back and waited. Electrical currents ran around Lambo's body. He smiled and beckoned to Leviathan. "Scared?" He taunted.

Leviathan throws his sword in the air like a spear and continues to charge at Lambo. Lambo readies himself only for Leviathan to pull back and another shock of lightening come running through his body once more. Lambo crackled his neck and sighed. "Did you see what Lambo did already?" Lambo asked, "Lambo is unaffected by thunder."  
Leviathan curses and charges full on to Lambo ready to stab him. Lambo pulls out a shield and blocks it. Leviathan is repelled. "Yare, yare." Lambo said.

Lambo sees something flying at him and gasps and hides behind his shield. But even though he had a shield he was pushed back and sent back on impact. Lambo groaned and rubbed his head. Xanxus reloaded his gun and readied to fire again. "This is mine." Leviathan hissed.  
"Shut up." Xanxus snarled, "I'm trying to get to the 10th."  
Lambo concentrated and pushed the energy from his body at the two men. They dodged it and looked at Lambo. "Lambo won't let you pass." He says calmly, "Not before Lambo dies."  
Xanxus smiled at the statement. "I can make that arrangement trash!"

**Yamamoto Residence**

Yamamoto turned to his father. "What is he talking about?"

Squalo's lips turned up to a menacing smile. "Tell him what you did to that woman's father. Tell him how you killed him slowly and painfully even though he didn't fight you."

Yamamoto turned his father. He wanted to give his father the benefit of the doubt but his father wasn't helping. "He would never!" Yamamoto yelled.

Squalo laughed. "Of course he would! He did!"  
"Enough." Yamamoto's father silenced, "Leave now."  
"Or what?" Squalo taunted, "Are you going to kill me too?"  
Yamamoto's father frowned. "I have paid my dues with Haru." Yamamoto's father said, "I kept her out of harms away."  
"Until that man came."  
Yamamoto's father's eyes darkened. "Yes, until he came."  
Squalo pointed his sword at Yamamoto. "Maybe I should kill your son the same way you killed Hiroshi?"  
Yamamoto's father blocked his way to his son. "I will not let you lay a hand on my son." He said.

Yamamoto turned to his father. "You killed Haru's Oto-San?" Yamamoto asked.

Yamamoto father turned to look at his son. "What was done, was done and I could not avoid it."  
Fury bubbled in Yamamoto's veins. "There are thousands of ways to avoid it!" He screamed, "Why haven't you told me this? Why haven't you told Haru?"  
"It's too soon."  
"Oh, it looks like the party has started without us."

Yamamoto, his father, and Squalo all turned to see Mukuro and Chrome at the door. "You guys are from the stadium." Yamamoto's father said.

"Indeed we are." Mukuro said and turned to Squalo, "Ah, if it isn't one of the members of the Varia!"  
Squalo hissed. Chrome turned to Yamamoto and his father. "Are you two alright?" She asked noticing the small cuts on Yamamoto.

"Fine." Yamamoto said looking at his father.

Squalo cursed and jumped out the window breaking the glass. "I'll come back and settle this with you!" Squalo yelled as he ran away. Yamamoto looked around his newly own house to see it was already a mess and repairs would be necessary. But that wasn't the problem right now, Yamamoto turned to his father. "Tell me everything now." Yamamoto demanded from his father.

His father set down the katana. "It is better you don't know Takeshi."  
"It's too late." Yamamoto said, "Tell me now."  
Yamamoto's father sat down on the couch and slouched over making him look even older. "When your mother was pregnant I had already told the Vampire Hunters I was going to retire." Yamamoto's father said, "But they wouldn't let me until I did one more assignment and then that would be it."  
**Flashback (26-24 Years Ago)**

"Are you sure this is what you want Tsuyoshi?" The head of the vampire hunters asked.

"Yes sir." Tsuyoshi said with his head bowed, "I do not want my family put in danger. I want us to live a regular life."  
The head vampire hunter folded his hands and turned his chair to face the other direction so that all Tsuyoshi could see was the back of his chair. "Then I will ask you to perform one more task." The man said grabbing a manila folder from one of his drawers.

"What is it?" He asked.

"See for yourself." The man said handing the folder over to Tsuyoshi.

Tsuyoshi opened the folder his eyes widened. "You want me do this?" He gasped, "My head will be first on their Blood List."  
"It will not." The head hunter said, "He has been banished from the Vampire Society for eloping with a human."  
"A human?"  
The head vampire hunter nodded his head. "One of our own and one of the finest hunters we've had."  
Tsuyoshi gasped. "You don't mean!"  
He nodded his head. "He must be killed for his crimes."  
Tsuyoshi looks back down at the folder. "But she has already produced a child." Tsuyoshi said.

He nods his head. "And we must eliminate her as well."  
Tsuyoshi's eyes widened. He had done a few assignments with Haruka and each one she had given the vampires they slain a chance to repent. "I cannot." Tsuyoshi refused.

"But I have not finished explaining."  
Tsuyoshi's brow went up. "What do you mean sir?"  
The head vampire leaned in keeping his voice hush. "He is planning to eat her and the child when they are of no use."  
Tsuyoshi's eyes widened. "No way." He breathed, "That can't be!"  
The head vampire hunter nodded his head. "A tragedy, which is why we must put an end to him and find the two of them before it is too late."  
**Back to the Present**

"And I was an idiot for believing him." Yamamoto's father said disgusted, "Haruka was killed by some other but I am the one who had hid her away from the vampire hunters and vampires since she had turned 17."  
Yamamoto shook his head. Chrome wiped her tears while Mukuro hugged her trying to calm her. "They will come again and will not leave until your son is dead." Mukuro says out of the blue.

Chrome looks up shocked by his bluntness. "Mukuro-Sama!" She says shocked.

"I am only speaking the truth." Mukuro says, "So it is either you let us guard you son or your train him in your swordsmanship so he isn't killed by that he-she."  
Tsuyoshi looked at his son to see the same determination he once had before. "I want to learn Oto-San." Yamamoto said.

Tsuyoshi let out a sigh. "There's no other way is there?"

Yamamoto shook his head and his father let out yet another sigh.

**At an Underground Facility**

A woman shuttered in the corner. Her clothes drenching wet and the cell smelling of piss and sewage. Her ankle was connected to a chain that couldn't go very far. The room was dimly lit. Her hair was a short beautiful teal color. She clasped her hands together praying. "Dear Lord." She prayed, "I know vampires have defied the laws that you have placed but please have mercy on the ones alive."  
"Shut up will you, you stupid nun!" The guard screamed.

The woman flinched but continued in a hush tone. "May you watch over the young woman who was brought into this war without choice."


	28. Chapter 28: A Stormy Night

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 28: A Stormy Night**

Lambo smirked, "Yare, yare." He said as he dusted himself off, "You shouldn't call other people trash."  
Xanxus let out a deep chuckle he aimed his gun at Lambo. "Tell me that once you're dead, trash."  
Xanxus fired and Lambo jumped out of the way. The clouds thundered even more and it began to drizzle. "Lambo doesn't plan on dying any time soon." Lambo said sending lightening at Xanxus.

"This is my fight Xanxus." Leviathan hissed.

"Shut up." Xanxus hissed, "I will do as I please."  
Lambo shook his head in a mocking manner. "Nakamas shouldn't fight."

Xanxus fired another shot but Lambo easily dodged it. "Hurry up, Lambo is getting cold and wants hot cocoa!" Lambo taunted.

Xanxus snarled and pulled out his other gun from its holster and fired at Lambo missing and it went passed him. Lambo gasped and threw his shield at the bullet and making it hit that instead of the house. Xanxus smirked. "What's in there that you don't want us to see huh?"  
"Nothing." Lambo replied, "Lambo just doesn't want a hole in his room when he's done with you."  
Xanxus reloaded his guns again and this time aimed for the house. Lambo gasped and ran to the front and grabbed his shield deflecting each bullet pushing him back little by little. "I'll ask you again trash, what are you trying to keep us away from?"  
Lambo frowned. "As Lambo has said before, Lambo doesn't want to have holes in his house when he's done with you."  
Xanxus frowned at the answered and aimed his guns ready to fire. Muffled voices from inside grew closer to the door and the shadow to two people could be seen on the other side. "Stay inside Kyoko!" A voice said in a commanding voice.

"But, but the boy!"  
"He can take care of himself, stay inside! If you go out there, you will just cause more trouble!"  
"Kyoko?" Xanxus repeated his lips turned into a wolfish grin, "You're hiding her from us trash?"  
Lambo smirked. "Lambo doesn't know what you're talking about baka inu."

A vein showed on the top of Xanxus' forehead. "Say that again trash." He challenged.

"B-A-K-A I-N-U!" Lambo repeated ten times louder.  
Xanxus snarled and fired at Lambo. Lambo blocked with his shield but he didn't notice at the same time Leviathan had jumped over him and was heading to the house. "Thunder head!" Lambo yelled, "Where do you think you're going?"  
Leviathan ignored Lambo and smashed the door open. A scream came out from inside the house. Lambo cursed and that split second he turned Xanxus fired at him. Lambo screamed and took a step back gripping his shoulder. The bullet had grazed his arm and was already healing. "We'll kill her in front of you trash." Xanxus said as he got closer to Lambo, "To teach you that you are too young to defeat us trash."  
Lambo looked up and Xanxus had kicked him in the stomach and sent him rolling in the muddy grass. Lambo let out a groan and clutched his stomach in the wet slushy mush. "Get up." Xanxus said walking over to Lambo, "What happened to all that confidence you had trash?"  
Lambo looked up and his face was slammed into the mushy ground. Blood dripped from his nose and his head was pulsing. Crashing and clattering could be heard over the thunder from inside the house. Suddenly, Leviathan came flying out the window and landed only a few feet from Lambo. Lambo tried his best to turn to see Tsuna coming out wearing steel woven gloves. Lambo smirked. "Took you long enough." Lambo groaned feeling the ache in his teeth.  
Tsuna glared at Xanxus. "I thought we had made a deal long before Xanxus." Tsuna said making his way to them, "I thought we had made a pack."  
"There's been a change of plans." Xanxus said enjoying himself.

A neutral look was placed on Tsuna's face as he stopped a few feet away from Xanxus and Lambo on the ground struggling to get up. Xanxus looked down and gave another blow to Lambo's stomach making him cringe and curl back into a ball trying to regain his breath. "Stop." Tsuna said, "You understand the consequences if you break the pack."

Xanxus laughed. "Orders from the leader of the confederation."

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. "What?" He says dumbfounded.

Xanxus smirked. "Varia has been ordered to find the people placed on the Blood List and expose of them except for the woman named Haru Miura."  
Tsuna frowned. "I will not allow that."  
"Even if you say that, it doesn't mean it will prevent it." Xanxus, "So prepare for a war."  
Xanxus took a step back from Lambo and headed back. The rain hit the ground harder and came down at a faster rate. "I will let you live for now, but next time, I will kill you if necessary trash." Xanxus and vanished into the dark.

Tsuna turned to where Leviathan was lying and found that he too was gone. Tsuna sighed and brushed the hair in his eyes and hurried to Lambo's aid. Lambo was laying on the ground look up breathing steadily. Tsuna hauled Lambo to his feet and wrapped his arm around his waist and placed Lambo's around his neck and held it in place with his hand. "Anything broken?" Tsuna asked.

"A few ribs." Lambo let out, "Other then that Lambo is fine."  
Tsuna nodded his head. "We'll shift them back into place so they don't stay like that."  
Lambo nodded his head and they hurried in doors stepping inside through the broken door.

Kyoko was pacing back and forth inside and gasped seeing Lambo's clothing bloody and shredded. "OH MY!" She gasped coming to Lambo and Tsuna, "Are you alright."  
Lambo nodded his head and Tsuna laid him down on the couch. "On three, I'll snap them back." Tsuna said.

Lambo nodded his head. "One…two…-"Tsuna said but before he got to three he pressed his hand hard against Lambo's rib cage.

Lambo let out a scream and cringed. Kyoko gasped. "Tsuna! What are you doing to him?" Kyoko screamed pushing Tsuna away.

"I'm relining his ribs so they heal properly." Tsuna answered.

Kyoko turned to Lambo to see him sitting up and touching his side. "Ne, you said on three."  
Tsuna chuckled. "I lied."

Lambo sighed.

**Driving to Back to Base (Haru, Hibari, Basil, and Reborn)**

It was quiet in the taxi and was making Haru uneasy. She fidgeted in her seat and stared out the window on Basil's side not wanted to make eye contact with Hibari though she had so many questions to ask him. Hibari let out a sigh and Haru's attention shifted over. "If you have something to say then say it." He said.

Haru turned to see him staring straight at her. Haru's face brightened. "Hahi! Haru has nothing to say to you desu!"  
Hibari let out yet another sigh and rolled his eyes. He grabbed her chin so she was fully facing him. "You shouldn't lie to my face like that." He said.

Haru gasped but was pulled back and Hibari's hand was smacked pushed away. "Do not put your hands on Miura-Dono." Basil hissed.

Hibari smirked challenging Basil. "And what if I do?" Hibari said as he grabbed Haru's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Basil glared at Hibari and he did the same. Sparks ignited between them over Haru's head. "Stop that." Reborn snapped, "It's too crowded in this car to start fighting."  
Basil pouted and pulled Haru closer to him back to the middle. Hibari just let go and turned to look out the window. "Why are you here?" Haru said after a few minutes of silence.

"Vacation." Hibari mumbled.

Haru didn't buy it. "He's been exiled from Japan." Basil said, "If he steps anywhere in Japan and is spotted by anyone from the Vampire Society he will be killed on sight."  
Haru gasped and turned to Hibari to find him glaring at Basil. "Mind your own damn business." Hibari seethed through his teeth.

"I am just providing Miura-Dono with the truth." Basil said, "Unlike a certain someone."  
Hibari growled and was ready to beat the hell out of the guy or as he would say, "Bite him to death." "Did I tell you two to stop?" Reborn asked looking through the review mirror, "Another word and I'm kicking you both out of the car and making you walk."  
Haru looked outside to see that it was pouring now. Both older males turned to look out their windows. Haru sighed and looked up front at the mirror to see Reborn staring at her. "Um…do you think those people came to the house?" Haru asked worried about Lambo.

Reborn nodded his head. "There is a large possibility they did. But that stupid cow can handle it."  
Haru nodded her head but was still stricken with worry. They stopped in front of the gates. "Here you go." The driver said.

Reborn nodded his head and handed the driver his money and then stuck the syringe in his neck. The driver collapsed in his seat. Reborn recalculated the GPS for some place and shut the door. Both Basil and Hibari got out of the car as if that didn't even happen. Haru stared at the unconscious man with her mouth open. "Miura-Dono." Basil called taking Haru out of her trance.

Haru looked up and nodded her head and got out of the car. She hurried out and covered her eyes so water wouldn't get in them. Hibari took off his jacket and placed it on her head keeping his hand over it. "Walk." Hibari said.

Haru nodded her head and walked forward. Basil grinding his teeth behind them and Reborn with an umbrella which appeared out of no where. They made it to the front and Haru gasped. The front was a mess and the door was broken. "Lambo-Kun?" Haru called walking faster to get to the house.

Lambo came to the door and smiled. "Haru-Onee-Chan!" He said happily running towards them but was halted but a hand to the back of his collar.

"We just got you changed. We don't want to change your clothes again." Tsuna said.

Lambo pouted but obeyed nonetheless. "Tsuna-Kun?" Haru said confused.

Hibari's grip on the sweater above Haru's head tightened. Haru looked up to see a frown embedded into his face. Haru's eyes widened even more when she saw Kyoko. "Kyoko?" Haru said confused, "What are you doing here?"  
Kyoko smiled. "Let's get inside before we do introductions." Reborn said, "Its cold."  
Everyone headed inside. "Basil fix the door." Reborn ordered.

"Understood." Basil said bowing and headed right to fix the door.

Reborn nodded his head. "Follow me." Reborn said and headed down one of the hallways.

Haru hadn't been this far into the house and no matter where she turned everything was magnificent. An elevator was in front of them and Reborn pressed the button. The steel doors opened and Reborn stepped inside with everyone else following. The doors closed and Reborn pressed another button. The elevator began to descend down many floors. Haru gulped down her saliva suddenly nervous. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to bright lights. "Welcome to base." Reborn introduced.


	29. Chapter 29: Base

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 29: Base**

"_Welcome to base." Reborn introduced._

The area they were in was that of a training facility and beyond that was a steel door that lead to the living area and then to a meeting hall. From the living area turned into the kitchen and the armory that consisted of many different weapons. From there lead down a small flight of stairs to where the things such as toilet paper, towels, and things like that were stored and the place where the washer and dryer were placed. "Hahi, this place is huge!" Haru said.

Reborn nodded his head. "I will show all of you to your living quarters for the time being, and we will meet in the meeting hall in two hours."  
Everyone nodded their heads and followed Reborn. "We will provide you with clothes in a little."  
Haru laughed looking at her ripped and ruffled clothes. They went to their rooms and Haru let out a sigh and took off her over clothes leaving her in her undershirt and underwear. She laid on her bed and shut her eyes. There was a knock on the door but, before Haru could say anything the door opened. Haru screamed and threw the pillow at the person and covered her body. "You have to wait until Haru says you can come in BAKA!" Haru said embarrassed.

Hibari shut the door behind him and toss the pillow back on the bed. He rolled his eyes and went closer to the ball of blanket. "Why are you here?" Haru asked.

Hibari pulled the blanket away from Haru's body and shoved her against the bed pinning her arms down. Haru's face brightened as she tried to squirm free. "Hahi! What are you doing Hibari-San?"  
"Why did you leave?" Hibari hissed.

"What do you-"  
"Why did you leave Japan?"  
A look of hurt and distress were embedded into Hibari's eyes and Haru didn't know what to say or do. It was getting hard for Haru to breath and she felt as if there was a lump in her throat. "Haru thought Hibari-San and everyone else won't be harmed if Haru left."  
Hibari frowned. Tears welled up in Haru's eyes. "Haru didn't want Hibari to get hurt." She whispered.

Hibari's eyes softened. Haru fought to free her hands and Hibari let go of her hands so she could wipe her tears. She quickly did and kept her hands over her face. She hick cupped. "Miura." Hibari said.

Haru didn't move. "Miura." He repeated.  
"What?" Haru said with her hands muffling her voice.

"Look at me." Hibari said.

Haru didn't move and when Hibari was about to repeat it, Haru slowly moved her arms down. "What for?" Haru asked.

Hibari leaned in and kissed her. Haru's eyes widened but then she closed them. Before they could do anymore then a kiss, there was a knock on the door. "Haru-Chan?" Kyoko said.

Haru pushed Hibari away gasping. She pulled on her bottoms and headed to the door. "Hai?" Haru said opening the door.

Kyoko smiled and then her eyes widened when she saw Hibari in Haru's room. "Um…was I interrupting something?" She asked.

Haru shook her head violently. "Nope, nothing at all."  
Kyoko looked unsure but then smiled. "The bath's open." She said handing Haru a towel and a change of clothes.  
Haru smiled. "Thank you."  
Kyoko nodded her head and hurried away. Haru shut the door and frowned at Hibari. "What was that for?" She asked shocked.

Hibari shrugged. He looked at his watch and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Haru asked.

"I need to go." Hibari said.

Haru frowned as Hibari left. Hibari opened the door but right as he was about to leave he turned and smirked. "We'll finish what we were doing when I get back." He said and shut the door.

Haru's face brightening. "NO WAY!" She screamed.

Basil came running in frantic. "What's wrong Miura-Dono?" Basil asked.

"Nothing…I saw a spider."  
Basil looked around and nodded his head. "If you need anything call."  
Haru nodded her head. "Thank you."

**(With Hibari)**

Hibari headed out and frowned. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Hello Hibari-San." Tsuna greeted with a smile.

"Come with me now." Hibari said coldly walking the opposite way he was going.

Tsuna followed behind with a blank look. Reborn watched them from behind frowning. They headed to the training ground and Hibari took off his coat and loosened his tie. Tsuna sighed. "Are we really resorting to this?" Tsuna asked.

"Hurry up herbivore." Hibari said.

Tsuna sighed and did the same. Suddenly they were all out hand to hand combat. Tsuna and Hibari were blocking and giving blows. Hibari's lip was busted and Tsuna's cheek was swelling when they jumped away from each other. Hibari cracked his knuckles ready for another round. Tsuna laughed. "Hibari-San are you angry?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari growled ready to pounce on him. "Are you angry about the society's decision?"

"Actually I am." Hibari said throwing a power packed punch into Tsuna's ribs.

Tsuna let out a gasp and fell to his knee coughing. "I'm just getting started." Hibari said.

Tsuna coughed and rose to his feet wiping the blood from his chin. "What are you doing to the 10th?" An angry voice asked.

Tsuna and Hibari turned to see Gokudera with his dynamites already lit. He chucked them at Hibari and they exploded. Everyone in the base felt the large shake and wondered what that was. Hibari took his arms away from his face frowning. He took out his tonfas and charged at Gokudera bashing it across his face. Gokudera groan and used his fist to land a hit where Hibari's ribs were making a sick cracking sound. Hibari stumbled back but charges back at Gokudera slamming his tonfas back into Gokudera's ribs making the same sickly cracking noise. Gokudera coughed up blood but quickly wiped it away. "I'll make you pay."  
Hibari snorted. "For what?"

"For laying a finger on the 10th!" Gokudera screamed already with a dynamite lit.

"I'll bite you to death before you can." Hibari said charging at Gokudera.

"Stop this now." Reborn said.

Basil was between them in a matter of seconds intercepting their attacks. Basil quickly extinguished the light dynamite and blocked Hibari's tonfas with his own weapon. "Report to the clinic." Reborn said turning his back to the three of them, "I-Pin is in there right now." Reborn said, "She'll treat the three of you."  
Gokudera walked over to Tsuna making sure he was okay. Hibari stayed silent as he gathered his things and headed to the clinic. Hibari headed to the clinic and slammed the door open. "Ni Hao!" The girl said.

Her hair was jet black and all her hair was tied back into a long braid. She wore a Chinese outfit with black slippers. "What do you need?"  
Hibari pointed to the cuts around his body, "I need to keep if from bleeding for a little bite." Hibari said.

I-Pin nodded her head. Hibari removed his shirt and sat down on the bed. I-Pin got the bandages and touched his body where his ribs were. "I'm going to push them back." She said.

Hibari nodded his head and clenched his teeth to keep from screaming. She pushed and the sound of cracking filled the quiet room. Hibari groaned and let out a shaky breath. I-Pin nodded her head and continued bandaging Hibari. "Hibari-San!" Someone cried running to the clinic.

"HAHI!" She said shocked.

Hibari was shirtless with some mysterious girl touching him. Of course you'd get the wrong idea. "Sorry for intruding!" She screamed and ran away.

Hibari sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I-Pin laughed. "She's very beautiful." She complimented.

Hibari grunted in reply. The door opened and in came Tsuna and Gokudera. Hibari buttoned up his now blood stained white shirt and left. I-Pin smiled at Tsuna. "You guys were fighting?" She asked as she patched up their wounds as well.

"More like a spar…" Tsuna said wincing.

**Meeting Hall**

"We will discuss our plan of action." Basil said, "As you know, we have been placed on the Blood List."  
Everyone sat stiffly around the conference table. Basil cleared his throat. "So we have devised a plan where the women will stay here where it is guarded and we the males shall go out and dispose of the remaining Varia members."

"And what are your plans of 'disposing' of the Varia members?" Gokudera asked.

Basil cleared his throat. "That I am still unsure of."  
"Is this all of us?" Hibari asked.

Basil shook his head. "A few other people from the Vampire Society shall be assisting us."  
"And when will they arrive?" Tsuna asked.

"Approximately a week."  
"Then we'll have to wait for them." Tsuna said.

"But we don't know for sure whether Varia will attack us during that time." Hibari said with his blank façade.

"But will they be enough?"  
Everyone turned to Haru who had a curious look her face. "What do you mean Miura-Dono?" Basil said.

Haru stood up and looked at everyone. "Are you sure that the people coming will be suffice?" Haru asked, "Just because there are more people coming in, will they be able to handle fighting the Varia? Haru doesn't know much about them but, wouldn't just sending vampires to fight the Varia just be in vain?"  
"So what are you trying to say Miura-Dono?" Basil asked.

Haru scratched her cheek. "The vampires you send must be able to put up a fight." Haru said, "Haru isn't sure if she's making sense or not."  
Basil nodded his head in understanding. "So you're saying that we must fight using our brains more then power? More like a tactical way of fighting?"  
Haru nodded her head. Reborn nodded his head. "Then we will fight with tactic." Reborn said, "For now, we'll leave this discussion for another time."

Everyone stood up and left to the dinning area. I-Pin was already in there cooking Chinese cuisine food. "Ni Hao! Are you all ready to eat?" I-Pin asked.

"Lambo is starved!" Lambo said ready to stab at a piece of chicken.

I-Pin smacked his hand away with the wooden spoon. "Ladies first!"  
Haru couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed her chop sticks and took a piece. "It's delicious!" Haru said happily.

I-Pin smiled. They ate and they joked a bit but, it soon came to an end. It had gotten late and Haru volunteered to clean the dishes with I-Pin and Kyoko. Everyone else had gone their separate ways leaving the base quiet and peacefull. "Haru is so tired." Haru said letting a yawn escape as she headed to her room, "Haru can't wait to go to sleep."  
Haru opened the door and climbed into her bed and snuggled in. She let out yet another yawn and drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30: Dangerous Prophecy

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 30: Dangerous Prophecy**

_"Miura," _Hibari called in a soft voice, "_Come."_

He extended his hand out to Haru. "Where are we going?" She asked confused.

Hibari smiled and beckoned her towards him. Her heart skipped and she was enchanted by his onyx eyes. Haru took his hand and was suddenly jolted forward as if someone had shoved her forward. She stumbled and crashed in his chest. The person's arms snaked around her waist. Haru looked up surprise but instead of seeing Hibari she saw Xanxus. She struggled to get free but his grip on Haru's waist was tightening like a snake's every time she moved. "Let go of Haru!" Haru screamed as she tried to get out of his grip.

He laughed and his grip around her waist tightened even more. Haru was now struggling to breathe. "I like how you smell girl." Xanxus said with a beast like smile.

Haru shivered at the feeling of his breath on her face. She felt sick and dizzy. "Hibari-San!" She called out pleading.

Xanxus laughed at her crying pleads. "That piece of trash isn't going to come."

Haru blinked her eyes as a spot light was shown a few feet away from her and Xanxus. Her eyes widened and a silent scream escaped her lips. Hibari was a bloody mess on the ground. Dark blood oozing out of his body making puddles around his lifeless body. "HIBARI-SAN!" She screamed.

The pressure from Xanxus' lifted and Haru suddenly plummeted and collapsed on the ground. She looked around to find herself slowly being engulfed by shadows. Suddenly she started to fall, fall, fall. She let out a scream and reached for something to hold on to but nothing was within her grasp. She finally stopped falling but was being covered in a cloak of darkness that felt so nice yet it strangled her. She clawed at the darkness but could not remove it. Her heart racing and soon her consciousness was fading. Her vision wavered and became blurry even in the darkness. Her eyes shut sending her to an even darker abyss.

Haru screamed sitting up. Her body covered in perspiration. She looked around at the familiar surrounds of her room. But she was befuddled. Was it all just a dream? She got out of bed and looked around. Touched everything she owned and cherished. She raced to her living room to find everything the way she had left it before everything had happened. And just as everything was becoming alright, everything came crashing down. It came out of the blue. Everything exploded around Haru as she watched everything she loved and worked so hard for turn into ashes and rubbish. The sound of something whirring caused her to turn to see the mechanical menace in front of her once more. It turned its head to Haru and a red beam was pointed at Haru's chest. It readied its artillery at Haru. She screams and opens her eyes. Nothing was burnt down or destroyed. Haru let out a sigh of relief. "It was all a dream." She reassured herself.

"Yes, it was all a dream." Hibari reassured her.

Haru turned to see Hibari and everyone behind him looking over at her with smiles on her face. Haru smiled. "What are you all doing here?" She asked confused.

"Nothin' much." Yamamoto said showing her the goofy grin she liked so much.

But then, as Haru opened her eyes again when she blinked, corpse surrounded her. Everyone she knew and met. With pools of blood under the bodies and smears of blood all around as if someone stepped around them. Their bodies pale and lifeless not moving and glowing with the warmth of life. Haru covered her eyes. "No, no, no, NO!" She screamed.

She uncovered her eyes and screamed. Blood covered her hands and her clothes. "Oh no." She whispered shaking her head, "Haru…Haru didn't do this."  
"Come child." A soothing voice called, "Come to your calling, my child. The one that will destroy and remake life. You will become the beginning and end of life."  
Haru shook her head as the voices continued its chants in her head. "Bring them back." Haru pleaded, "Please…please."  
She shut her eyes tight wanted the scene around her to fade but even with her eyes shut tight, the pictures of each on of her friends lying dead flashed before her ten times as worst. The bodies swirled into her head blending together into an ugly creature. Its mouth opened letting out the sound of the voices of the ones she loved and knew all in unison. "You caused this," They screamed and cried, "You killed us!"  
Haru cried and shook her head, "Haru didn't do anything! Haru didn-"  
"HEY!"  
Haru opened her eyes to see the shadow of Hibari with worry creases all over his face. Hibari patted her face making sure she was up. Haru scanned the room with her eyes to find that she was in her assigned room in the base. She returned her gaze to Hibari who was still staring at her. "Hibari-San?" She whispered.

Hibari nodded his head. "What is it?" He asked.

With Haru's shaking hand she reached up to stroke his cheek to make sure he was really there and it wasn't some sick dream. Hibari stayed still continue to observe Haru's reaction. Haru's eyes widened as she wrapped both her arms around Hibari's neck and bringing him down to her. Her body quivered and shook. "Thank you." She said her voice cracking, "You're alive."  
Hibari didn't say anything just let her hold him. Haru started to cry. "Haru was so afraid." She said through her tears, "She was afraid her nightmares had actually become…real ."  
She then drifted off to a restless slumber. After a while of her not making any movements, Hibari detached her arms from around his neck. He gently placed them down and looked at her sleeping face. He wiped the tears on her cheeks. He brushed her hair away from her forehead and planted a sweet kiss in its place.

There was a knock on the door at that moment. "It's open." Hibari said loud enough for the person to hear but not enough to make Haru stir.

The door slowly opened to reveal a silver haired gentleman. "Why are you in her room?" He asked suspiciously seeing Haru unconscious.

"Why are you coming to her room so early in the morning?" Hibari returned back.

Gokudera frowned keeping his dagger glare at Hibari. "There is information on the Varia that might be useful to us." Gokudera said changing the subject.

Hibari slowly rose and walked over to the door. He gave Haru one last glance before shutting the door behind him.

**Training Area**

"Why are you taking me here to discuss this?" Hibari asked keeping a close eye on him.

Gokudera removed his jacket and showed his dynamites. "I need to blow some steam, so why not kill two birds with one stone?"

Hibari smirked and removed his as well twirling tonfas around. "I'll bite you to death."  
They charged at each other. Gokudera lit one and smashed it against the ground producing a deep smoke for protection. "They are planning to pick us off." Gokudera said in the smoke.

Hibari turned with his senses all at their peak. "How do you know this?" Hibari asked.

"I have one of the men in my custody." Gokudera said, "Though, he is barely a threat to us."  
Hibari turned but only to see the dynamite flying towards him. He slammed his tonfa into it but it had only managed to fly a foot or two before exploding. Hibari covered his face and shut his eyes. "Where is he now?" Hibari asked.

"He's probably being interrogated right now."

Hibari surged forward and rammed his tonfas into Gokudera's ribs causing a cracking sound. Gokudera gasped and fell to his knees clutching his side. "Why are you only telling me this?" Hibari asked suspiciously.

"I'm not, soon when everyone is awake, we will have a meeting to discuss it."  
Hibari gave him a look of disinterest. "And you think I care, why?"  
Gokudera looked up. "Because, they aren't just targeting us, they are targeting the people we have made contact with."  
Hibari looked at him confused but before Hibari could react, Gokudera's fist slammed into his face causing him to stagger back. Hibari slammed attacked with his tonfas and slammed it into Gokudera's gut causing him to lose his breath. He too staggered back now clutching his stomach. "The people in Japan?" Hibari said.

"Everyone." Gokudera said as he spat the blood from his mouth, "But they are safe. The members still in Japan will protect them."  
"That will not be enough." Hibari growled, "They will not be able to watch all these people."  
"That is why we must eliminate the problem before it gets any worst."

All the smoke was nearly subsided and both males were a bloody mess. Hibari's tonfas had broken and he had thrown it to the side. Gokudera on the other hand had used up all his dynamites. Hibari pulled his hands ready to go at it hand-to-hand. Gokudera made the first move but, before they could lay a good one on each other Reborn opened the door. "Breakfast," He called, "Clean yourselves up before you come."  
Hibari snarled but picked up his discarded things and headed to get medical aid. Gokudera did the same but much slowly because of his broken ribs. Gokudera headed into the hallway and had turned his back when a confused voice called out to him. Gokudera turned and his eyes widened in surprise. "Gokudera-San?" She said confused, "What are you doing here?"  
Haru looked down at his battered body. "What happened to you?" She asked worried.

Gokudera took in a sharp intake of breath when Haru touched his aching body. "It's nothing, I'm about to get some bandages now."  
Haru sighed but smiled. "I'm glad you're alright." She said softly, "I was afraid, something had happened to you."  
"Who do I look like to you?" Gokudera snapped, "You think I'm weak?"

Haru laughed, "No, not at all."  
**Meeting Room**

After eating, everyone gathered in the designated area. The room was filled with tense silence. Gokudera stood in the front for all to see him. He cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Is everyone present?" He asked.

Everyone nodded their heads. Gokudera nodded his head. "Good, well what I've been filled in by Basil is that you have already eliminated Gola Mosca. Leaving only six more of them."  
Everyone nodded their heads. I have apprehended one of the henchmen of the Varia but is now, no longer providing us with any information but, the information that he has so kindly given us, is very useful."

Haru felt uneasy and squirmed in her seat. Hibari gave her a look of confusion. Haru shook her head and continued to listen intently. "Useful how?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera nodded his head. "An excellent question tenth," Gokudera said as he started to pace the room, "They will be using underhanded tactics such as using a type of bait to lure us to fight them."  
"Bait?" Kyoko asked confused.

"Bait as in getting someone who know or have come into contact that can lure us to follow what they want."  
Kyoko's eyes widened. "Then, Yamamoto-Kun and his Oto-San are in danger!" Haru said franticly.

Gokudera nodded his head. "If I heard correctly, Mukuro and Chrome are guarding them."  
"But-"  
"Besides, he and his father are descendants of vampire hunters. We cannot allow such people into our base. Our whereabouts may be leaked and will cause us all to be in danger of not only the Varia but, of the Vampire Hunters."

"Even if that is so-"  
"Because of that fact, we cannot allow such people into our base." Gokudera said sternly.

"They wouldn't do that! If we were helping them, Yamamoto and his Oto-San wouldn't do such a thing!"  
"You do not know that." Gokudera fought back, "They may act like that but if they know that we are vampires, their view on us may change."  
Haru opened her mouth to protest some more but Hibari grabbed her hand under the table and shook his head to let the matter drop. Haru looked away with her pride hurt a bit.

Gokudera cleared his throat so everyone would turn to face him. "On that note, I have designed a system of grouping so no one is left by themselves when they go out of the base. They have also decided on attacking us when we least expect it and when we are alone."

Someone's phone vibrated and Reborn checked to find that it was his. He skimmed his eyes over the text and shut it closed once finished. "I have been informed that Ryohei will be coming shortly." Reborn said.

Basil stepped in. "I suggest that the women and the inexperienced be the ones most protected," Basil suggested, "Because as you said Gokudera-San, they will be used to lure us in."

Gokudera nodded his head. "Then I'll be with Kyoko." Tsuna said.

"No, that option is not possible." Gokudera said, "They will just aim for her in a fight knowing that she is your lover."  
Tsuna frowned but nodded his head understanding that if he was with Kyoko, her life would be in even greater danger. "Then I'll be with Kyoko-Chan." Haru said, "We can both defend ourselves."  
"No, that too is not an option."  
"Why not?" Haru asked angry that Gokudera was opposing of everything that she was saying.

"You are listed on the Blood List as wanted alive. If you are caught we do not know what they want with you. You must also be protected."  
"Then I'll be with Miura." Hibari said.

Gokudera frowned at the thought but nodded his head. "Then I will leave the cow and I-Pin to fend for each other." Gokudera said.

"What did you say Baka-dera?" Lambo challenged.

Reborn smacked Lambo upside the head. "Continue." He said.

"But they're stil-"  
"They both understand war and how to defend themselves. They understand the consequences if they are caught or killed. Gokudera said.

Haru turned to the two teenagers to see them with looks of anger and hurt. Haru nodded her head and kept her mouth shut. "We should have Ryohei-San protecting Kyoko-San." Basil said.

Gokudera nodded his head. "And I leave the tenth's life in Reborn's hands." Gokudera said, "The rest of us will be used as the offense and defense."  
"And what is your bright plan?" Hibari asked sounding irritated that he was there.

Gokudera opened his mouth to state his plan of attack only to have a whining siren sound. Everyone looked around frantically as red lights began to flash the sound became screamed louder and louder. "What's happening?" Haru asked confused and scared.

"Someone has broken in."


	31. Chapter 31: In the Shadows

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 31: In the Shadows**

"What do you mean?" Kyoko said confused, "How is that possible? We're underground!"  
"That's what I'm wondering." Gokudera hissed, "Everyone prepare for battle!"  
Haru turned to Hibari who was already up on his feet with a new pair of tonfas ready for battle. "Hibari-San?" She said her voice shaking.

The pictures in her dreams were coming back making it harder for her to move. Hibari looked at her. "What is it?" He said bluntly.

The sirens wailed even louder and then the power went out leaving them in complete darkness. "Everyone grab a partner!" Tsuna ordered, "Be prepared for anything."  
Hibari grabbed hold of Haru's forearm and brought her to her feet. "Come on." He said urgently pulling her along.

Haru stumbled but followed him nonetheless. The hallway was dark. "Where is the switch for the backup energy?" Hibari asked.

"One hundred paces forward." Basil said, "Leave Miura-Sama here."  
"No." Hibari said, "I will not leave her in the hands of a herbivore."

"Go already." Gokudera said, "The darkness will become our foe."  
Hibari nodded his head and walked forward cautiously with Haru behind him. Haru kept quiet and tried her best to take small quiet steps. Hibari stopped less than the one hundred paces and pushed Haru back. "Get back." He ordered, "Find a door and go inside. Do not come out no matter what you hear."  
"Hibari-San?" Haru said confused.  
"Do it." Hibari urged.  
Haru looked forward and squinted to see the faint outlines of someone's body. Haru looked up to see only see Hibari's back. "I will come and look for you when I have finished." Hibari said, "Go."  
Haru nodded her head and felt the wall for a door. None where present. She went down a flight of stairs and then stopped by a dead end. She felt around the wall to find a door knob. It was cold to the touch causing Haru to shiver. She pushed the door as she twisted the knob and the door creaked open. She peered inside to only see darkness. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her making a clinking noise as it shut. She felt around the edges to find nothing until she bumped into something. She grabbed it to find that it was a small table. She lightly skimmed her finger across the top to feel something prick her finger. She let out a yelp and pulled away. She tripped on something and fell. She let out a cry of pain and looked around. A rustling sound of chain moved beside her. She scurried further away. "Who's there?" She asked her voice shaking.  
There was no answer. Haru scooted closer. She grabbed her phone and turned it on. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

The light from her phone was not as bright as she would have liked it but from what she could see was a man maybe a few years younger than Haru maybe just becoming a man sprawled across the floor a bloody mess his wrist and ankles bound with chain. "Are you alright?" Haru asked concerned.

The person was lying face down. Blood was smeared on the ground. Haru took a deep breath and set her phone down leaving the light on. After a few attempts finally managed to flip the individual over. Haru gasped to find the teal hair. "You're the boy who was with Bel!" Haru said.

She looked around. She shook the man. "Oh no." Haru said seeing all the wounds he suffered, "They got you good."  
The individual's eyes opened and looked up at Haru. Haru gasped and then smiled. "Are you alright?" She asked.

He kept quiet lying in his own pool of blood and just staring up at her. "Can you move?" Haru asked.

He just continued to stare on at her. Haru let out a frustrated sigh. "This is not right." Haru said shaking her head, "Is this how they get information from people? By torturing them?"  
The boy sat up and rubbed his aching arms. "Food." The person said in a whisper.

Haru looked around. "Hahi! Umm…Haru isn't really sure where the food is and there is something going on outside."  
From the dim like Haru could almost see a small frown placed on his lips. Haru put her hands in front of her. "But, but, but Haru does have some candy! Though…I don't know if you want that." Haru said.

Suddenly, the person's hand was out stretched for her. Haru blinked and then reached into her pocket for the candy. The boy snatched it from her and gobbled it up. Haru watched curious at the person. "How old are you?" Haru asked.

The boy blinked and looked at Haru strangely. "Nineteen." He answered.

Haru smiled. "What's your name?"  
"Fran."

"A cute name!"

Fran nodded his head. "Can you get me out?" He asked.

Haru grabbed her phone and inspected his bounds in the dim light. "Chains." Haru said, "How long have you been here?"  
"A day or two."  
Haru nodded her head. When was it that she had met him and Bel? She couldn't remember. She looked at the chains again. "I think I can pick the lock." Haru said, "But it might take some time."  
Fran nodded his head. Haru got up and walked around look for something to pick it with. She found the table again and nearly screamed. On the table looked like blunt weapons each looking terrifying. Haru's eyes widened as she turned back to Fran. "Did they use these on you?" Haru asked her voice shaking.

Fran nodded his head. "Maybe not all of them." He said.

Haru shook with anger. No one in their right mind would do this. She grabbed one of the thin knives and came back. She stuck it in the key lock and fiddled with it until it made a satisfying click. Haru smiled triumphantly.

**With Hibari**

Hibari readied his tonfas. "Show yourself." He said.

There no response except for the increasing sound of footsteps. Hibari frowned, his eyes had already adjusted to the darkness and he could see the features of the male clearly. "You're an annoyance."  
"Ushishishi, is that any way to talk about your prince?"  
Hibari snorted. "As if I would ever think of a person like you to be called a prince."  
Bel frowned. "Oh? Then I'll just have the girl cry it out for you." Bel said with a smirk on his face.

Hibari charged and slammed his tonfas into Bel. "Don't you dare." He hissed.

Bel snorted. "But I'm not here for you. I'm here to get back my froggy."

Bel took something out and smashed it against the ground smoke filling the dark hallway. Hibari covered his nose and looked around. But when the smoke subsided, Bel was nowhere in sight.

Hibari cursed and looked around. "Miura?" He called.

**With Haru and Fran**

Haru had managed to get all the bounds off with a smile on her face. "All done!" She said enthusiastically.

Fran rubbed his aching wrists and ankles. He nodded his head in response and stood up. His clothes were in tatters and hanging by a mere string. "Where are you going?" She asked the thin boy.

"Away," He answered, "Back to Varia."  
Haru stood up. "But, right now wouldn't be the best-"  
"Froggy~" Someone called from the other side of the door.

"Sempai." Fran responded heading to the door.

Haru's eyes widened. "He's here?" Haru said frightened, "Who else is here?"  
Fran shrugged. The sound of the door creaking open was loud and made Haru's ears hurt. Her phone light was still on pointing to the source of the sound to find Bel with a Cheshire grin on his face. "Well look what we have here." He whistled.

**Meeting Room**

"Don't you think Hibari and Haru-Chan are taking too long?" Kyoko asked frightened for her friend, "Shouldn't we go check on them?"  
"If shes with Hibari, Haru will be fine." Reborn said.

"But I think Kyoko-San is right, we should check just in case." Basil said.

Reborn nodded. "Basil go with Gokudera and check."  
The two males nodded their heads and were off. "Then what are we supposed to do?" Tsuna asked.

"Wait, if the lights are not turned back on in an hour, the lights will automatically turn back on." Reborn explained.

Tsuna nodded his head. Kyoko took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. Tsuna turned and showed her a reassuring smile.

**With Fran, Haru, and Bel**

Haru took a step back. "What are you doing here?"  
Bel smirked. "To get my froggy of course." Bel answered, "And you could be bonus."  
Haru took a step back. Something began to beep and Bel frowned. He reached to his waistband and put the transmitter to his ear. "What is it?" He asked.

It was silent. "The prince has also found the girl."  
If it was possible, the smile on his face widened even more. "Roger." He said and hung up.

"What did Xanxus say?" Fran ask.

"Ushishishishi! He said that we're supposed to talk her in for 'interrogation'."

Haru's eyes widened. She took another step back but her back was already to the wall. "Um…or you could let Haru go." Haru said laughing, "Ne?"  
Bel laughed. "The prince doesn't care for that option."  
Haru opened her mouth and screamed out but it was just stopped and she collapsed. Bel looked over to Fran who just shrugged. "If she screamed, that other man would come and cause unnecessary fighting." Fran explained.

Bel laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "Very good Froggy, now pick up the girl so we can leave."  
Fran nodded his head and picked up the unconscious body of Haru. But before Bel exited his grin widened. "Ne, shall we leave them a message?" Bel asked.

"A message sempai?" Fran said in his monotone voice.

Bel took out one of his many knives and slit his palm. Blood slowly trickled from his palm down his wrist. "Shall we mix some of her blood into it as well?" Bel asked.

**Hibari's POV**

I searched in the darkness for that naïve woman but could not find her anywhere. Fear was slowly seeping into my mind as I opened each door I saw and checked to hear her make one of those idiotic noises she always made. The lights suddenly flashed on causing black dots to form in front of my eyes. I blinked away those dark spots and looked around. I headed back to the meeting room in case she had gone there. And unfortunately she was not there either. "Where is Haru-Chan?" The herbivore's lover asked sounding worried.

I don't answer and continue to look around. "I told her to hide." I told them, "I told her not come out until I came to look for her."  
"Then we will search for Miura-Sama." Basil said.

I nod my head. "But there is still a chance that the intruder is still within the building." Gokudera said.

The hit man nodded his head. "Indeed, then I want the search parties to be formed of groups of twos." The hit man said.

We all nodded our heads in agreement and set off.

**Gokudera's POV**

Of course reborn would stick me with this stoic tonfa wielding person! I sigh and take out my cigarette pack and light one and take a drag of it. I let it hold in my mouth for a bit and then blew it out. I turned to see him stiff focused. "You want a hit?" I asked showing him my cigarette.

"No." He answered bluntly pissing me off a bit.

I took another drag and wondered about that boy I captured. "Hey," I said to get Hibari's attention, "I need to go check something."  
He showed no recognition of hearing me and continued walking. I turned the corner and headed down a flight of stairs. I opened the key pad and typed the password in and the door made a clicking noise. I pushed the door open and my eyes widened. "Son of a bitch!" I screamed out.

**Normal POV  
** Everyone could hear Gokudera cursing and headed to the source. Hibari was the first to arrive. His eyes scanning the room. The room was bare except for the small pool of blood and smears on the ground. He turned to see Gokudera staring at the furthest wall with his hands balled up into tight fists. Hibari looked up at the wall with his eyes widened. _I've taken your princess. She will be interrogated 10x as worst as Froggy was. Please prepare her funeral. But, this can all be altered if you come by yourself Kyoya Hibari to the founding place of the Varia in exactly seven days at dawn. If you chose not to show, then properly prepare a funeral for your princess_

Hibari's blood boiled. He could smell her sweet blood mixed with the putrid stench of another vampire's blood. Hibari grabbed the bucket of water and slashed it against the wall. "What the fuck?" Gokudera screamed pulling Hibari away.

Hibari grabbed Gokudera by the collar and shoved him against the wall. Gokudera gasped his ribs still not fully recovered. "You tell no one of what you saw," Hibari said, "If you do I swear to whatever god is alive I **will** bite you to death."  
Gokudera swatted his arm away. "Then what do you want me to do?" Gokudera snapped.

"Nothing." Hibari growled, "Act as if you never saw it."  
"And what are you planning on doing?"  
Hibari turned to him and gave him a look as if he was stupid. He turned back. "Figure it out." Hibari said and left.

The others were just coming seeing the watery blood mixture and Gokudera fuming. "What happened?" Tsuna asked worried, "Where is Haru?"  
"She's gone." Gokudera said shaking his head.

Kyoko gasped and put her hands to her mouth. She started to sob as she collapsed. Tsuna knelt down and hugged her trying to calm her. Gokudera cursed and walked out but was stopped by Basil. "What was written on the wall?" Basil asked.

Gokudera took a quick glance at what Basil was looking at and turned away. "It was already like that when I got here," he said and left.

**?**

Haru coughed and whizzed as she was splashed with freezing cold water. She shivered involuntarily and looked around to find herself strapped onto an upright table making her look as if she was standing up. Her ankles and wrists were clamped down on by metal clamps keeping her from moving. "Ah, it's great to have you awake Ms. Muira."  
Haru faced forward terrified.


	32. Chapter 32: Soon

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 32: Soon**

**Haru's POV**

Every time I opened eyes I only saw strangers. Their faces merely inches away from me and then I would black out once more. I'd then be jolted awake from excruciating pain. I let out a screamas the tears streamed down my dampened cheeks. It hurts so much, I just wanted to disappear. I could feel the searing pain of the flesh on my arms being burned. I screamed. They asked me questions and I answered. I wanted this to stop. And as II had prayed, the pain had stopped and was replaced by a cooling feeling where I had felt pain before. I looked up to see the teal haired boy bandaging my wounds. I watched as his thin fingers wrapped my wrists and arms so the blood would stop. "Thank you." I whispered.

My lips are cracked and probably busted. I shiver from the fever I probably have from being drowned over and over again. He looks up and then continues what he was doing. He finally finishes and walked out without a word. I looked around the dark room. I let out a moan as I try to move but was kept fast by the metal clamps. I took in shaky breath and look up when I heard the sound of the door. "You're pretty tough trash." Xanxus said with a cocky smirk on his face.

I don't say anything and just glare. He walks over and grabs my chin. "You want to spill some more information?" Xanxus asked.

I bite down on my bottom lip, drawing blood. Xanxus laughs and drops his hand from my chin. "You'll see your beloved piece of trash soon enough."  
"Hibari-San?" I ask showing fear in my voice.

I shut my mouth hearing the pathetic state I was in, my body began to shake again He laughs noticing it. "Yes, and it will be the last you see of him."  
I look up ready to question what he meant but he was already gone.

**Regular POV  
** Flan shut the door to the 'interrogation' room and shook his head. If it wasn't for a vampire's fast rejuvenation, she would have already been dead. "What are you shaking your head for froggy?" The prince asked.

Flan looked up with his usual stoic façade, "I pity her."  
Bel laughed. "There is no reason for you to," Bel said, "they had crossed the line."

Flan just stared on at the deranged prince. "I have to go sempai."  
Bel frowned as Flan walked away.

**Haru's POV  
** I don't understand why I'm here. Even as I begged for them to let me go they just ignored me and continued to prob me with painful injects and then suddenly feeling the darkness overcoming me. This darkness was welcomed. I could feel nothing and see nothing. If I could laugh I would be laughing like a deranged person. "Haru." The voice whispered.

I turned to find no one. "Who's there?" I asked unafraid.

"Haru." The voice called.

I turned to see an angelic woman wearing a long flowing white dress. Her over flowing teal hair matched that of that boy. The image came to mind making me want to hurl. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Umi." She answered in reply.

And I noticed, her lips were not moving. A perfect smile placed on her lips. "Is there something wrong?" She said her mouth still unmoving.

Her voice was circling around inside my head. "Why are you here?" I asked.

A giggle rattled inside my brain as I watched her take a few steps to me as if she was ballerina. "I am here to give you a prophecy." Her voice said.

"About what?" I asked.

She grabbed my hands and I realized there was no pain and my clothes were clean and I had no blood crusted on me. "About your future." She lulled.

Her voice hummed in my brain as I watched her. "You will live."

"What about Hibari-San?" I asked.

Her smile was unchanged but she did not say anything. "What about Hibari-San?" I persisted on.

"I am not certain about his fate." She said.

I took a step back. "Let me see Hibari-San." I begged.

Her smile turned into a thin line but she nodded her head. She cupped my head in her hands and closed her eyes. I shut mine as well and gasped seeing the image of Hibari-San beating some man senseless. A blood mess indeed on Hibari-San's white shirt with his coat tossed aside. The man begging, begging but Hibari-San continued beating, beating, and beating. "Why is he doing that?" I asked my voice shaking with fear.

I had never seen him like that. But then I recalled when I saw his blood red. I shuddered and shook my head. He's changed, I thought to myself. "Did he?" The woman said to me.

I turned confused. "What do you mean?" I asked, "Hibari-San, is Hibari-San."  
The woman shook her head and a look of distress flowed over her face. "He will become the death of you if you continue to keep him so close."  
I stepped back from the woman. "Haru won't." I said stubbornly.

The woman named Umi shook her head as if I was a child. "Then tell me Haru, what does he mean to you?" She asked.

The question took me off guard. What did he mean to me? My face flushed at the thought of the kiss we shared that night. Those tingling feelings I felt as he touched me and the race of my heart just the thought of him. What was this feeling that was over coming? I've never felt it before. "Haru doesn't know." I said uncertainly.

She smiled but my heart ached at the sad smile. "Then when you know, I will come and speak to you again Haru." She said and her body slowly began to fade, "Please do your best."  
"Wait!" I called and reached for her but she had already disappeared.

I grabbed for nothing and slipped and my eyes opened and I gasped feeling the ice cold water splash against my face. I shivered and gasped. I looked forward to see that blonde haired man with a crown on the top of his head self-declaring himself prince. "What?" I asked shaking and shivering.

"I've come to make you mine."  
I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You will work for the prince until your lover comes." He said.

I sighed. "And what makes you think Haru will actually do it?" I asked challenging him.

He smirked and came inches away from my face and I could feel the cool metal against my throat. "You won't be able to heal fast enough." He said understanding the healing ability of my body, "You will bleed to death before you can heal."  
I gulped and I could feel it press against my throat. "And what good will it do if you kill Haru before Hibari-San comes?" I asked, "Haru is the only thing that is keeping him restrained from destroying the whole place."

The imitation prince chuckled is peculiar laugh. "Ushishishi, the prince applauds for your excellent deduction!" He says, "But it will just help me refine my techniques."  
I continued to watched and sighed. "Fine." I said, "If it will get Haru off of this."  
His smirked widened showing his gleaming white teeth. "Good choice woman."  
**Somewhere in Italy**

Hibari slammed the thing called a person into the alley's wall and let him slide into a crumpled heap. He rolled his shoulders and let out a sigh. He looked at the mess of bodies around him. "Weak herbivores." He muttered as he stooped down to pick up his coat he discarded.

He got up to see a young girl looking at him with large eyes that similar to a deer facing headlights. "What?" Hibari growled.

The girl jumped back and ran away. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair clearly irritated. She had not done that. She had grabbed him and taken him to her house. Hibari couldn't help but laugh at the irony, he was back down to square one. He shook his head and headed out of the alley way. He stomach growled still thirsty. He shook his head and continued walking amongst the humans. His hand went to his head ready to run them through his head when he stopped and looked at his hand. She had run her fingers through his hair. He remembered the memories of her touch and the feeling of her next to him. He gritted his teeth remembering the blood letters on the wall. He growled and was ready to kill. He looked up to see the moon full and hurried away. The appointed day was nearly there, only a few more hours and he would see her again.


	33. Chapter 33: Precious

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 33: Precious**

Haru was able to take a shower and was given a new set of clean and ironed jeans and a white dress shirt. She looked around to find Bel nowhere in sight. She looked at the room she was now confined to, to find it with no windows just like the base. She wondered if this place as well was underground. The door opened and Bel stepped in. Haru turned and kept a frown on her face wary of the male in front of her. "The first thing that the prince wants you to do is making him something to eat." He demanded.

Haru rolled her eyes. "And how do you know Haru won't put something to kill you in it?" She asked.

"Because you will be eating with me and froggy." Bel said.

Haru sighed and followed Bel to what looked like the kitchen. She went to the fridge to find a few things in there. "You don't really have much to cook with." Haru said.

Bel looked in the fridge beside her making her feel uncomfortable. She scooted away from him. "Then what do you need to make food?" Bel asked.

"It all depends on what you want to eat." Haru said.

Bel pondered this over. "Omelet."  
"You want an omelet?"

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked.

Haru shook her head. "Well then we'll need eggs, milk, rice, and a few other things."  
"Write it down woman, I'll have someone get it for us."  
Haru frowned. "Haru has a name you know."  
"I know but you do not deserve to be called by your name."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because I am the prince."  
Haru rolled her eyes, good grief. Soon the person that Bel had sent out to get the ingredients came back and Haru began cooking. Bel sat down on the island and watched with a bored expression placed on his lips. Haru cooked remembering when she cooked for Hibari and made her heart hurt. "When is Haru going to see Hibari-San again?" Haru asked without turning.

"Soon." He answered, "Tonight."  
Haru glanced behind her to see him yawning. "Haru isn't going to put poison in your food so you do not have to worry." Haru said.

"The prince isn't worried."  
"Sure you aren't." Haru said.

Soon the meal was prepared and Haru seat the table for two. "And where is the place for you woman?" Bel asked.

"Haru will eat here." Haru said.

She didn't want to eat at the table with them anyways. "No, you will eat with the prince and froggy."  
Haru sighed and set another place for her. Soon Flan came in with the tiniest look of surprise. "What is she doing here?" Flan asked in his monotone voice.

"She is my slave."  
"Haru is not your slave!" Haru yelled.

Bel waved his hand to dismiss her and Haru bit down on her lip trying to keep from saying something very, very rude. They sat down in the awkward silence. "Eat." Bel commanded.

Haru looked up to see him staring at her. Haru gulped and cut the rice omelet and chewed then swallowed. When nothing happened, the two males began eating. "The prince gives you his praise woman." Bel said.

"Haru's name is not woman." Haru stated again.

Bel didn't reply to that comment and continued eating. Haru let out another sigh and turned to see Flan staring at her. "Is something wrong with the food?" She asked panicking.

He shook his head and continued eating. Soon after, Haru got up to wash the dishes. Someone else had come into the room though. "It is time." He said.

Haru turned to see everyone quiet. The man left leaving the three of them back in the room. "It's time to see your lover." Bel said with his Cheshire smile on his face.

Haru's eyes widened but a smile couldn't help but be pressed on her lips. But before she knew it, she was tied up. Her eyes were tied with cloth and her hands were cuffed behind her back. "Why are you tying Haru up?" Haru asked.

"Precaution." Bel said.

"Of what?" Haru asked sounding dumb.

Bel laughed. "Maybe I was wrong about you being smart."  
"Hey!"

"So that if you survive whatever is going on, you will not know where our base is."  
Haru then kept quiet after that. Haru's senses were a blur as she stumbled on what she had thought were steps and sat between two people. The car started and they drove off. Haru turned her head to see if she hear anything out of the ordinary but nothing seemed strange. Suddenly she sucked in a sharp breath as images began filling her head. "Don't talk." It said into her head.

She nods her head. "You are most likely wondering who I am but, that does not matter at the moment if you want to survive." The voice said into her head just as Umi had.

Haru was suddenly feeling tired. "Follow everything I say when the time comes and you and that man you love will survive."  
And Haru fell asleep.

"Do you have an answer?" Umi voice said in her head.

Haru looked up to see Umi in front of her with that smile on her lips. "Haru does."  
Umi smile widened. "Then tell me, what is Hibari Kyoya to you Haru Miura."  
"The person Haru holds most dear to her but…he is not the only one Haru holds dear,"  
For a split second a look of confusion had covered Umi's face. "What do you mean?"  
"There are many people Haru cares for and doesn't want to die. Haru will do anything to keep them alive…even…even if it means Haru has to die."  
"Are you sure that you would risk your life for them?"  
Haru looked up with determined eyes at Umi. "Haru would."  
Umi smiled and nodded her head. "Then if this is your answer, then this will be your future."  
"Get up."  
Haru was jolted awake and pushed out of the car. She stumbled but was pulled back up roughly to her feet and pushed forward. "Where are we?" Haru asked as she stumbled.

"The place where we are going to meet your lover." Bel said beside her.

_The time is coming._

Haru turned but could not pinpoint where the voice was coming from. Now, it sounded like nothing more than a whisper. "Get on your knees woman." Bel commanded.

Haru didn't make any movements of doing so and something hit the back of her legs and she dropped to her knees. Gravel digging into her knees. She gritted her teeth but kept quiet. Someone undid the blindfold and all that shinned was the light. They were at the outskirt of an old cemetery. Haru looked around to find only their car there. "Five more minutes." One of the men said.

Xanxus smirked. Bel and Flan were a little way away talking amongst themselves. "Are you happy?" Xanxus said poking Haru with his shoe.

Haru frowned and didn't answer. Xanxus made a grunting noise and turned his back to me. "You will see him die."  
"He's here." One of the men said.

Haru looks up to see Hibari coming from the cemetery with cold crimson eyes. "Oh?" Xanxus with a smirk on his face, "What do we have here."  
"Shut up." Hibari growled, "Where is she?"  
Haru looked confused. She was right in front of his view, why could he not… Haru gasped and turned to see Flan with a focused look. She tried yelling but her voice was muted. _Do not move you're causing me problems._

Haru eyes widened. "You think we wouldn't have played with her?" Xanxus asked, "She was fun to break though."  
He licked his lips causing me to shutter. Hibari growled and his hands were already holding firm to his tonfas. "Do you think your wooden sticks will do anything against me trash?"  
"I will bite you to death." Hibari yelled.

"Bring it trash."

It happened fast, they both surged forward and locked into close combat. Then bombs exploded and dust clouds covered the whole area. _Run straight_

Haru struggled to her feet but ran forward nonetheless. _Left._ Haru turned left and screamed when a man charged at her. But before he could do anything to her, he collapsed. Flan was in front of her holding a knife. "Move." He said.

Haru moved and blood splattered on the white shirt. "Why are you helping Haru?" Haru asked confused.

Flan didn't answer. "Go straight and then you will see that man with the bombs."  
"But-"  
"Go." Flan said.

Haru nodded her head. "Thank you." She whispered.

She ran forward but she slammed into someone. "Where do you think you're going girl?"  
Haru looked up her eyes widened with fear seeing Xanxus in front of her. Xanxus grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up. She squirmed but she couldn't do anything but flail her legs. She was losing oxygen and her vision was already becoming blurry. "Hibari." She strained.

Xanxus laughed, "He's dead!"  
Haru tried to keep from being engulfed by darkness but it pulling her down. "_Please,"_ She begged, "_Please don't let him die."  
_Xanxus let out a snarl and let go of Haru. Haru collapsed on the ground and coughed trying to breath. She looked up to see a knife in Xanxus' back. Xanxus laughs and turns to the person who had stabbed him. "I knew you were a traitor."  
Haru looked to see Flan looking at him as if he was nothing more than an insect. _When we begin combat I need you to run pass up straight to that bomber man._

"What about you?" Haru whispers.

There was no answer. _Are you ready?_

Haru struggled to her feet and nodded her head. Xanxus pounced on Flan and Haru ran passed them. She ran and ran but didn't look back. "Thank you." She said as she passed him. Suddenly there was a blood curtailing scream. Haru turned and her eyes widened and she screamed. A large whole was in Flan's stomach. He staggered back and fell. "No, no, no." Haru screamed running towards them.

_Run_

The voice was becoming quieter and quieter. Haru didn't move and was rooted in place. _**RUN!**_

The voice slammed into her head. Haru opened her eyes and ran but not the way that Flan had said to run. She knelt down in front of her and looked at his wound. "Oh no." She whispered seeing the hole.  
She pulled looked around and found the bloodied knife and cut her arms free. She removed her shirt and put pressure on the wound. "Why aren't you running?" Flan said.

"Shh." Haru said, "Don't talk, its fine."  
Flan shook his head. "Run."  
"Haru won't." She said stubbornly.

There was so much blood on the shirt. He was losing too much blood. She shook her head and thought of an idea. She grabbed the knife and slit her palm. She let the blood ooze into a small amount in her palm and put her hand to his lips. "Drink it." She said.

Flan didn't respond but his mouth was already open breathing labored breaths. The blood dripped into his mouth and suddenly, he stopped moving. Haru's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, no, no, that's not what was supposed to happen!" She screamed.

"HARU!"

Haru turned and was grabbed and pulled up. She looked up to see Hibari blooded and a mess. "We must leave."

"We can't!" Haru said turning to Flan, "He saved Haru's life!"

Hibari turned to see Flan's paling body already turning stiff. He shook his head. "He's gone." Hibari said.

Haru's eyes widened. "NO!" She screamed and tried to go back to the motionless body. Hibari held her back. "Let's go."

"We can't!"  
"Hurry up!" Gokudera screamed.

Gokudera grunted and draped Haru over his shoulder and ran. "Let go!" Haru screamed kicking and punching.

"You can't do anything for him!" Gokudera screamed, "He's dead! And if you don't want to end up dead too, then we have to leave **now**!"

Haru started crying as the three of them ran. Haru was thrown into the car and was pushed back when the car sped off. She turned around to see only smoke and nothing more. She looked at her hand to see it healed but there was still blood all over her hands. Tears welled up and she began crying. "He didn't deserve to die." Haru cried.

Hibari kept quiet as he watched her cry. He wrapped his arm around and she clung to him and began crying. "It's okay." Hibari whispered, "I'm here."  
Haru continued crying into Hibari's chest. Gokudera drove them to a hotel and since he was the one with the least amount of blood and debris on him, he went out. Haru had finally calmed down and was looking up at Hibari who was looking at her as if she was a dream. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Haru nodded her head. She could barely speak. "He took care of Haru while she was there. He would always bandage Haru up when they…they did those things to Haru."  
Hibari hugged her and held her close. He inhaled her fragrance never wanting to let her go. There was a knock on the window. They both looked up to see Gokudera with a frown on his face.

They had somehow managed to get into the hotel without people suspecting their blood stained shirts. Haru laid on the bed and let out a sigh. "Haru hasn't been on a bed for so long." She said hugging the pillow.

"Go shower before you lay down, you'll get the bed dirty!" Gokudera scolded.

Haru sighed and got up and went to wash up. During this time Hibari slammed Gokudera into the wall. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He growled, "I told you to not come."  
"It's better than me telling them about it." Gokudera spat back fearless, "You and her would have been dead if I wasn't there."  
Hibari snorted. "I'll bite you to death, you're one hundred years too young to be challenging me."  
Gokudera laughed. "Do tell me how bad I beat you when we last fought."  
Haru had come out confused to see them at each other's throats. "Hahi! What's happening?" Haru asked racing over to them with only a towel over her body.

Gokudera turned away blushing. "Stupid woman, put some clothes on!"

Hibari grunted and went to the bathroom next. Haru slipped on the oversized clothes and snuggled into bed. "Good night." She yawned.

"Hn." Gokudera said lighting a cigarette.

"Hey!" Haru said sitting up and snatching the cigarette from him, "Haru told Gokudera-San this before! You're not supposed to smoke in front of Haru!"  
Gokudera rolled his eyes but followed what she said nonetheless.

Haru had quickly fallen asleep leaving Gokudera staring at her. The bathroom door opened and a clean Hibari emerged. Gokudera got up and headed inside. Hibari turned to the sleeping Haru and sat down beside her and kissed her forehead. "I swear on whatever god there is, that I will never, never let this happen to you again." He vowed.


	34. Chapter 34: Italy

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 34: Italy**

The man had woken up early as he usually did in his early routine as graves' man. He slipped on his thick coat for the cold a warm wool hat. He grabbed his lantern and shovel from the side of his home and hurried off to do his duty. He made his usual rounds checking that nothing was out of the ordinary. He nodded his head with satisfaction as he nearly finished his rounds. He headed through the back exit but stopped in his tracks. He shined his lantern light in front of him and spotted a figure on the ground. The old man dropped his shovel and hurried to the injured person. He checked for wounds but there was barely anything except a thin line on the male's stomach. A large hole cut through the male's shirt. The man leaned down on the male's chest to hear no heartbeat. The old man shook his head in pity for the male and was getting ready to haul the male to the nearby morgue to hear the male's labored breaths. The old man gasped and struggled to pick the lad up but hurried nonetheless to his humble abo.

Haru opened her eyes already wide away. She removed the covers and made her way to the bathroom. She shut the door and then turned on the light. She turned on the faucet and splashed water onto her face. She stopped and had an urge to look up. She gasped and stumbled back slamming her back into the door. Xanxus was in her reflection glaring at her. She shook her head and screamed. Seconds later the door was yanked open and both Hibari and Gokudera came in. "What's wrong?" Gokudera asked already with dynamites in hand.

Haru lifted her shaking hand and pointed to the mirror. "Xanxus." She said her voice shaking, "Was in the reflection….Haru must have still been sleeping desu~."  
Gokudera let out a sigh at the false alarm and left shaking his head. Haru took deep breaths and tried standing up but found it difficult. Hibari hooked his arms under Haru's arm pits and placed her on her feet. "Hahi! Thank you Hibari-San."  
Hibari nodded his head and headed back to the living room/sleeping area. Haru turned away from the bathroom but stopped short and then turned to look back. Her eyes widened seeing Xanxus now laughing at her through the mirror. She took a step back as she shook her head, it's just a figure of her imagination….right?

Flan opened his eyes slowly slightly surprised on his current situation. He kept his usual stoic expression as he surveyed the area in which he was being held. He looked down to find he was wearing a worn white button up shirt with a pair of grayish black slacks. He sat up slowly and winced feeling a pain at his stomach. "Ah, you're finally awake." The old man said.

Flan turned to find a man in his early 70's smiling at him with a few teeth missing. "Where am I?" Flan asked.

"Ah, welcome to my home!"  
Flan looked at his hands and opened and closed them testing whether he was actually here or if it was a sweet dream. "I didn't get your permission to change your clothes but there was dried blood all over it. You must have been in a pretty nasty fight."  
Flan nodded his head. The old man got up from his seat and headed to his kitchen area. "I'll make you something to eat."  
Flan nodded his head watching the old man. The old man came back in a matter of minutes with a bowl of broth and something else. "It may not look good but it's better than what it seems."  
Flan peered down at the soup seeing his reflection. He picked up the bowl and lifted it to his lips and slowly sipped the hot liquid. It was indeed better then it looked. He finished it in no time causing the old man to chuckle. "You're a fine boy," He said grabbing Flan's bowl, "Let me get you some more."  
Flan nodded his head. "Thank you."

The old man nodded his head bringing the bowl back to Flan. He sat back down in his seat watching Flan. "I don't mean to pry boy but, how did you end up like that?"  
"As you said, I was in a fight…a nasty one actually."  
"Ah, so boys these days do get into a lot more trouble."  
Flan shrugged as he drank the remaining soup from the bowl. "You could say that." Flan muttered.

After getting a change of clothes, Hibari, Gokudera, and Haru went out to ready themselves to depart back to America. Gokudera turned to face Hibari and Haru. "For now, we'll split up, I have to go do something before we leave."  
Haru nodded her head. "Then we'll meet back here in a few hours." Gokudera instructed.

They agreed and they parted. Hibari and Haru stayed together. "Ne, what do you want to do?" Haru asked.

"It doesn't matter." Hibari said scanning the heads of tourist and natives. Haru continued looking at the shops and found a cute florist shop. Haru tugged at Hibari's coat. "Ne, can we go in there?" Haru asked.

Hibari nodded his head and followed Haru. Haru smiled delighted by the colorful flowers. "Are you looking for a particular flower?" The florist asked.

Haru shook her head. Haru smiled and took a white rose. "This is beautiful!" Haru said smelling it with a smile on her face.

The florist nodded her head. "It suits you."  
Haru blushed and nodded her head. Hibari handed the woman cash and they left. "Thank you for paying." Haru said meekly.

"Hn." Hibari replied.

Hibari turned his head a bit and then back. He grabbed Haru's wrist and began leading her away. "Hahi! Where are we going?" Haru asked.

"Don't worry, just follow." Hibari instructed.

Haru nodded her head. They hurried down the street and turned the corner into a small alley. "What are we doing here?" Haru asked.

Hibari lifted his finger to his mouth with a serious face. He pressed himself against the wall waiting and then he pulled someone in and slammed him into the wall. Haru gasped. "Yamamoto-Kun?" Haru said.

"Yo."


	35. Chapter 35: Broken Heart

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 35: Broken Heart**

"Yamamoto-Kun?" Haru said confused, "What are you doing here?"  
Yamamoto smiled relieved and hugged Haru. "Thank god you're alright." Yamamoto said hugging her tightly, "I thought something bad had happened to you.

"Hahi! But, but, what about you and your Oto-San?"  
Yamamoto shook his head. "We have to leave, let's go somewhere far, far, away." He said with a serious face.

Haru turned to look at Hibari who had his usual stone face on. Haru pulled away and shook her head. "Haru can't…not now…Haru has some things to finish."  
Haru smiled sadly. "Please be careful." She said.

Yamamoto grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave with him." Yamamoto said begging.

"Why not?" Haru asked.

"If you do…I….I…I might have to hurt you."  
Haru's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Haru asked, "What do you mean?"  
Yamamoto turned his gaze away with a hurt look. As usual his face showed all his feelings, like an open book. "My old man…before he had me was a vampire hunter…and all this stuff happened and I guess I'm a vampire hunter as well and my old man …my old man killed your father but, but I don't want to do that Haru! You're still human, you can stay with me!"  
Haru took a step back afraid. The person who she thought was like a father to her was actually her father's killer. She shook her head. "What about my mother?" Haru asked, "What about Haru's mother?"  
Yamamoto shook his head. "I don't know…all I know is that I don't want you to get hurt. We can get away from all of this!" Yamamoto said extending his hand, "We can start over…no more death…no more killing."  
Haru's eyes widened. The images of Flan laying limp on the ground and her crying. No matter what she did, everyone around her would get hurt and everything she loved…would burn to the ground. She shook her head. "Haru can't." She whispered, "Haru…Haru just can't."  
Yamamoto's hands dropped lifelessly to his side. His eyes turned cold. "Run." He said.

Haru and Hibari didn't make a move. Yamamoto balled his hands into fist. "RUN!" He shouted, "Get out of here, now, they will be after you."  
"Who's they?" Haru asked.

"The vampire hunters…they will be after you very soon Haru…you have to get somewhere safe."  
Yamamoto glared at Hibari. "I swear to god if there even is any that if something happens to her, I will make sure I will be the one to execute you."  
"Yamamoto-Kun?" Haru said confused, "What do you mean?"  
"Get out, next time we met, I may have to kill." Yamamoto said in a low voice, "So be prepared."  
Haru shook her head. "What do you mean? We've been friends for so long…what are you-"  
"I will have to kill you next time I see you." Yamamoto stated, "So if you don't want to die, then I expect you to run."  
Haru looked up to see cold eyes. Haru shook her head. "No, no, no, you can come with us Yamamoto-Kun. We can be-"  
"It's too late. Leave now, they'll be here soon."  
Haru shook her head.

Haru was about to go back to him but Hibari picked her up and began walking the other way. "Wait! Put Haru down!" Haru screamed, "Yamamoto-Kun!"  
Yamamoto kept eye contact with Haru. "We will never see each other again."  
Haru shook her head. "No, no, no, YAMAMOTO-KUN!" She screamed.

Yamamoto turned and disappeared through the other side of the alley way. "Why? Why didn't you stop him?" Haru asked crying, "We could have lived together!"  
"We couldn't have." Hibari started, "We can never live together."  
"Then where does that put me?" Haru asks, "I am both! Where does that leave Haru?"

**Varia**

"Where is Froggy's body?" Bel said slamming his hands on the large oak table of Xanxus' desk.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Do not play games with the prince." Bel said a frown on his face, "The prince will slit your throat in your sleep."  
"A shallow insult trash."  
Bel pulled out his knife but at the same moment Xanxus had his gun pointed at Bel's forehead. "Which one do you think is much more fatal?" Xanxus said with his wolf like smile.

Bel pulled away. "Where?" Bel said.

"Courtyard of the cemetery."  
Bel turned and slammed the door behind him. Xanxus put his feet up on his desk and let out a hardly laugh.

**Flan**

Flan got up early the next morning and quickly went to the door. "Ain't even going to say thank you?" The old man said.

Flan turned to see the old man smiling. Flan nodded his head. "I thought you were asleep."  
The old man nodded his head. "I was, are you in that much trouble lad?"  
Flan shook his head. "Thank you for everything."  
The old man nodded his head. The old man got up and placed something in his hand. "Use it." He said.

Flan looked down to see money in his hand. "Get out of here."  
Flan nodded his head. "Thank you."  
The old man waved at Flan. "Leave."  
Flan nodded his head and headed out the door. The old man let out a sigh and looked at the dark sky slowly changing colors. "May the lord be with you."  
**With Gokudera**

Gokudera opened the door to the shop. "Hello." Gokudera said.

The shop's man looked up from his newspaper. "What can I do for you son? I haven't seen you in a while."  
Gokudera smiled. "Yeah, it's been a while indeed."  
"Would you like to test our product?"  
Gokudera nodded his head. The shop keeper stood up and headed to the back. "Chose any."  
Gokudera nodded his head and sat down on one of the benches at random. He flexed his fingers and ran his fingers lightly against the keys. He began playing at a high speed. "I missed this sound." The shop keeper said.

Gokudera nodded his head as he played. The door slammed opened to the door and the music stopped. They both turned to see a blond haired male with stripped black and purple shirt with knives in his hands. "Ah~ I found the bomber!" The man said with his Cheshire smile on his face.

Gokudera closed the piano lid and shooed the man away. "And I've found a narcissist self-proclaimed prince."  
"Ushishishis, I'll have fun with you."


	36. Chapter 36: Movement

**Blood Lust**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 36: Movement**

Gokudera wiped the sweat from his brow. Bel smiled humorously at him. "The prince enjoys this very much!" Bel said.

The sound of sirens could be heard from the distanced. Bel put away his knives with a frown. "We will continue this another day."  
Gokudera spat out some blood, "I'll be waiting."  
Bel nodded his head and fled the scene.

"Boy, if I were you I'd run away too." The shopkeeper said sadly.

Gokudera bowed, "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you and your shop."  
The shopkeeper shook his head. "Go now."  
Gokudera nodded his head and vanished before the police and firefighters had come.

**Rendezvous Spot**

Gokudera sighed when meeting Haru and Hibari. Hibari gave him a questioning look at Gokudera's appearance.

"Just a little fight." Gokudera said and looked down to see Haru, "What happened to her."  
Hibari shook his head. Gokudera let out another sigh and looked at his cracked watch. "Well let's go then."  
Hibari nodded his head and stood up and extended his hand for Haru. Haru took it and followed silently behind. Gokudera looked back to notice that she looked as if she had seen a ghost. "She saw the baseball idiot?" Gokudera asked in a hushed voice so Haru couldn't hear him.

Hibari nodded his head. Gokudera cursed and lit one of his cigarettes. He blew out the smoke still muttering curses. They hailed a taxi.

"We'll be at the airport shortly." The taxi driver said.

"Alright."  
Once they had arrived at the airport they hurried to make their flight.

**Hours Later in American Airport**

"We'll be at base shortly."  
Hibari nodded his head and beckoned Haru over into the taxi. Haru pulled her hand away from his grip. "Haru doesn't want to go back." She says.  
"What are you saying Baka woman? Get in the damn cab."  
"No." Haru said, "Haru doesn't want."  
"This is no time to be acting like a child!" Gokudera said frustrated, "We need to get to Juudaime!"  
"Haru just wants to get away from this! Haru should have gone with Yamamoto-Kun! Now next time Haru sees him, he'll be the enemy!"  
Haru started crying. Hibari grabbed her face and kissed her. Haru fought for a moment but then kissed him back. Hibari released the dazed and breathless Haru. "If you had gone with him, you would have also have become our enemy."  
"But…but…but Haru-"  
"I understand that you are feeling confused at the moment Miura but you can't let that cloud your train of thought." Hibari said, "You must understand that we are doing this not just for you but for everyone at the base that we must protect and keep from getting killed."  
Haru nodded her head. "Haru understands."  
Hibari nods his head. "Now get in the taxi, we don't have time to spare."  
Haru nodded her head and followed Gokudera who had a deep frown on his face. Hibari climbed in after her and the taxi drove to the mansion.

**Deep Underground**

The older man let out a tired groan and removed his safety goggles from his eyes and rubbed his tired eyes. His blonde hair lay flat on his head with a lock of hair curled near his temple. He looked at the clock and let out a sigh. He rummaged through his pockets of his dirtied dark green overalls to find a lollipop. He smiled and unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. He removed his thick gloves and grabbed the towel he set to the side to wipe the beads of sweat on his face. He wiped his neck where a tattoo lay on the left side of his neck. He slipped his safety goggles back on along with his gloves and grabbed the welding torch. A loud pinging sound went off making him stop. He looked at his watch and tapped on it having a hologram screen appear. "What?" He asks.

"How is it coming along?" The configured voice asked.

The blonde haired man spat out the lollipop stick and popped another on in. "Fine, I'm almost done with the tenth one."  
"Keep up the good work. The money is being currently deposited into your bank account."  
The man smiled. "Thank you very much."  
The configured voice was then replaced with static. The man sighed and stood up finding that, that was enough for the day. He placed his gloves and goggles on his work desk and went to the door. He looked at his creations of mass destruction and frowned. He couldn't help but be pleased with his master pieces but also deep inside he knew that he was creating monsters. "_A few more months and I will have enough to disappear_." He thought as he shut of the light and locked the volt like door behind him with top security that he himself had designed as well, "_Just a few more months."_

**Base**

Lambo let out a scream as I-Pin dapped at his injury with a cotton ball. "Stop moving before I hit you!" I-Pin yelled irritated.

"It hurts!" Lambo screams wincing.

"Well if you weren't a baka, it wouldn't hurt so much!"

"What are you talking about?"  
"Ma, ma, the two of you calm down please." Tsuna said trying to calm the two teenagers.

"She started!" Lambo said pointing an accusing finger at I-Pin.

That gave him a smack in the back of the head from her. Tsuna sighed not really sure what to do with the two of them. Reborn came in. "Ryohei is here." He said.

Tsuna turned and nodded his head. "Where is Kyoko?" He asks.

"In her room."  
Tsuna nodded his head. "Keep her in there."  
Reborn nodded his head. When Reborn walked out Tsuna let out a sigh. "This is going to be difficult telling him."


	37. Notice

**Blood Lust Discontinuation Notice **

It is unfortunate to say that I am discontinuing this story under many circumstances. The story has become too complex and jumbled and the only way to fix it would have been to start either over the whole story or from a part that was less complicated where I didn't start putting so many twists and turns. There are too many loose ends to tie. It is unfortunate that the story must end this way. I am sorry to all the readers who were looking forward to the next chapter that never came to be. I am sorry and I hope that you all don't get mad at me.


End file.
